Naruto: Underestimated Genius
by josiahyb99
Summary: Naruto: The dead last, idiot, loudmouth Right. WRONG! Naruto: Strong, Smart, Strategic, Sensitive, Caring Naruto has always been known as the loudmouth idiot prankster from hell. But what if it was all an act Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, and my pictures are from google images
1. prologue

**I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did Naruto would have been strong from the beginning. Pictures will be from google.**

 **Night of the Kyuubi attack**

"Hold off the attack and wait for the fourth Hokage!" _One Leaf Ninja said._

"Its getting closer. Don't let it near the village!" _Another Leaf Ninja shouted, jumping backwards._

 **6 Years later**

 _Naruto had just got done having a meal at Ichiraku Ramen, and was heading home. But he had to be quick, or the villagers would find him. The boy started running down the streets, and into the alley ways, in an effort to evade detection. While he Was running, he accidentally collided with someone. Too afraid to look up, the blond tried to run away. But the person decided to grab him by the arm, keeping him in Place._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" _The person asked, looking down at Naruto, with an evil glint in his eye. The guy was probably 5x the size of the young boy._ "Hey everyone its the Demon Brat!"

 _There is that name again. Why does everybody call him that, wondered Naruto with a feeling of pain and sadness in his heart. The sound of the man yelling attracted a huge group of about 15 people. Some were civilians and others were shinobi, Chunin and Jonin alike._

 _Instantly, the feeling of fear that he knew all to well washed over him. The boy knew if he tried to run, they would just catch him. He decided to take the chance anyway. He turned around and took off in the opposite direction. The mob chased him all the way to the other end of the street, where they cornered him in a back alley. It didn't take long for Naruto to realize that he was trapped. He turned back around, and saw the mob slowly approaching his location. Once they were in close proximity, the Shinobi took out there weapons and begun to cut into his flesh, stabbing him in the legs, arms, and stomach. Then to make matters worse, someone took out a bottle of sake, and poured it all over his wounds, causing the boy to hiss in pain._

"Please stop," _Naruto asked weakly. This only seemed to anger them more._

"Did you stop! When we asked you to spare our loved ones!" _The mob screamed at him._

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you people. I don't even know you!" _Naruto shouted at his attackers, trying to reason with them._

"You stupid Demon. You killed all our families. You should just die already!"

"Please," _the blond boy begged._ "I didn't do anything. I'm just a kid." _They refused to listen to his pleas. Eventually, he just gave up and let it happen. After a while, the mob resorted to just beating on him relentlessly, until he was Knocked unconscious from a blow to his head. The last thing the blond remembered seeing was black spots cloud his vision. Then he woke up in a different place, one he'd never seen before. Naruto looked around and saw that he appeared to be in a sewer. All he could feel was water up to his ankles. There was also a faint light coming from the distance._ "What the heck! Now they just leave me to die in a sewer. What did I even do to deserve this kind of treatment!?" _He screamed out in anguish. Subconsciously, he began to walk towards the light at the end of the tunnel._

 _After a couple minutes of trudging through the water, Naruto came up to a giant golden cage. Out of the darkness, came a giant red fox with 9 huge tails thrashing behind him. The boy noticed that the creature had giant menacing red eyes with black slits in the center, along with huge fangs and claws. It took a couple seconds. But he soon recognized who this creature was. Two things now bothered him. 1) Where was he? 2) Why was the Kyuubi in a cage?_

 **"So my jailer finally decides to make himself known to me,"** _**said the gigantic fox, in his normal deep demonic voice.**_

"Your Jailer?" _Naruto asked, confused with the entire ordeal._

" **Yes. You are the Jinchuriki of the Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

 _Suddenly everything became clear. Now the the boy understood why everybody hated him, why people called him a Demon, and why they wanted him dead._ "So you're the Nine Tailed Fox, and I'm your jailer? How is that possible?"

 **"I was sealed into your body by your dreaded fourth Hokage," _the beast answered._**

"So... where exactly are we?"

 **"We're in your mindscape."**

"So you're the reason everybody hates me!" _Naruto accused, lashing out at the monster._

 **"Yes, and I'm truly sorry for the torture those ignorant villagers put you through," _the demon replied, concern and guilt in his voice._**

"I have a question?"

" **What is it?"**

"Why did you attack the village?" _Naruto figured he might be able to get down to the bottom of things, if he could perhaps, continue to interrogate his 'prisoner.'_

 **"Truth be told, I never meant for any of that to happen. I was being controlled by an Uchiha using the Sharringan,"** _**the Kyuubi said, explaining his side of the story.**_

"So the Sharringan can be used to control the tailed beast?" _He was hoping with his questions, he could possibly better understand the situation himself._

" **Yes... that's correct,"** _**Kurama replied to Naruto's statement, surprised by the boy's level of understanding. Wasn't this kid only six years old.**_

"So it wasn't your fault. I guess I shouldn't be mat at you then," _the boy decided, a small grin on his face._

 ** _The beast was truly surprised at Naruto's Level of maturity._ "You sure are a surprisingly smart and mature kid for your age."**

"Yeah, I've always been that way. I don't even know why. I guess I just catch on quickly," _the boy replied, not sure how to explain it._ "Can I ask another question?"

 **"Go ahead."**

"Who are my parents?"

 **"Your father was Minato Namikaze , and your Mother was Kushina Uzumaki."**

 _Naruto was shocked. His Father was his hero, The Fourth Hokage, and his Mother was the legendary Red Hot Habanero._ "So my Father was the fourth Hokage, A.K.A. The Yellow Flash of Konohah, and my Mom was The Red Hot Habanero?" _He asked for confirmation, amazed with the lineage he now knew he was apart of._

 **"Yes,"** _**the fox answered, confirming Narutos thoughts as true.**_

"Can you tell me about them?" _Maybe if he knew who they were, he might be able to help the boy gain a better understanding of what they were like._

" **I'm sorry, I can't. I don't really know much about them," _the beast replied, saddened by his lack of ability in being able to help the little boy._**

"That's okay. I'll just ask old man Hokage," _Naruto responded. He wasn't at all bothered by the foxes answer. In fact, he figured that would be the case._

 _ **The Kyuubi was deep in thought, contemplating what he should do next. He decided he would try to train Naruto to be a strong ninja. After all, he couldn't have his jailer be pathetically weak now could he.** _**"Hey Kit," _he said getting the child's attention._**

"Yes?" _Naruto replied, looking back up at the creature._

 **"How would you for like me to train you to become a really powerful ninja?"**

 _Naruto was overjoyed. No one had ever offered to train him. best of all, however, it was offered by the strongest Biju in the world, or so he thought. (A/N: The Ten Tails is the strongest.) There was still a few things he needed answered though._ "Before we train. I have a question?"

 **"What is it?" _Not surprised he's already asked the fox like 5. Needles to say, Kurama was getting slightly irritated with the blonds barrage of questions._**

"What's your name? I mean... it can't actually be Kyuubi. Can it?" _Naruto asked incredulously._

 _ **Now he was even more shocked. No one ever asked him that question.**_ **"Its Kurama."**

"Kurama?" _Huh, interesting name._ "Nice to meet you Kurama. My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

 **"You're... different from my other jailers," _Kurama announced, memories of his past flooding in all of the sudden._**

"That's not a bad thing is it?" _Naruto asked, worry laced in his voice._

 **"No, it's not," _the fox assured._ "I'm just not used to people being nice to me is all."**

"That's sad. You don't seem like a bad guy to me."

 **"Anyway," _Kurama began, trying to change the subject._ "Before we begin training. There is something we need to do."**

"What would that be?"

 **"I need access to your senses, if you want me to be able to train you. It'll allow me a better understanding of your skills. So we could accommodate them accordingly. This will also heighten your natural attributes a great deal, allowing your sense of smell, sound, sight, and taste to be far greater than any other human being."**

"Ok," _Naruto said with a smile, then he realized something._ "how do I do that?"

 **"You see that seal on the gate?" _Kurama asked, pointing a claw at the paper with a Kanji on it, located in the middle of the gate._ "Rip off half of it, and then I'll tell you the next step." **

"But how am I supposed to reach it?" _Is he expecting Naruto to jump or something?_

" **I'll help you." _Kurama started to lift Naruto in the air with his chakra, just until he was at the seal. Once there, Naruto took no hesitation in ripping it in half, allowing it to float into the water and vanish from sight. It was almost like it was never there. Kurama then pushed open the gates and walked out until he was in front of the blond._ "Now you just fist bump with me, and the merger will be complete."**

 _The blond fist bumped with the giant creature. Suddenly, a surge of energy was felt throughout his entire body. He could now hear all the separate drips of water within his mind, and smell the scent of himself and Kurama. The instant stimuli disoriented him, and he fell into Kurama's paw. A couple seconds later, he was recovered._ "That felt weird."

 **"One more thing," _the fox spoke up, grabbing the boys attention once more._ "Can you change the appearance of this place? It's kind of drab and depressing?"**

"Sure. Umm... how do I do that?'

 **"Just imagine what you want the place to look like, and it will be presented out here," _the demon explained._ **

_Naruto imagined a simple Konohah training ground. The sun was high in the sky and there was a couple benches, along with beautiful green hills. To his amazement, the room took on the appearance of the image he saw in his mind._

 **"Nice choice Kit," _the beast praised, admiring the landscape that now surrounded him. Ahh much better than before._**

"Nowww can we train?" _The boy asked, getting a little impatient._

" **Not right now," Kurama replied. "You have to wake up. Old Man Third needs to know you're okay. Oh, and another thing you should know. Now that I have access to your senses, we can communicate telepathically. So we can talk at anytime we want. Now wake up. I'm going to rest for a while."**

"Alright," _Naruto relented._ "Talk to you later, Kurama!" _The blond could feel himself waking up, as he slowly drifted from the mindscape. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was white walls and ceilings. He heard the sound of a heart monitor to his left. From the pressure underneath him, he could tell he was laying in a bed. A soft pillow was beneath his head, and there was a comfy blanket covering him. With this info, he knew he was in the Hospital. the blond felt discomfort at the realization. He hated Hospitals. Deciding to sit up, he looked to his right, and noticed The Third Hokage was asleep in a chair, next to his bed._ "Hey Jiji. Wake up," _the boy said, trying to rouse the old man from his subconscious._

"Oh... Naruto you're up. Are you okay?" _The man asked, concerned for the young boy._

"I'm fine. I'm used to it by now," _Naruto replied, absentmindedly. He was to busy thinking back on how often his nights ended this way. The only difference now, is he met the 9 tails this time._

 _The boy's answer saddened the old man. It was completely insane that this happened often enough for it to become a normal thing for the young boy to deal with. Curse those Villagers!_

"Why didn't you tell me that I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me?" _Naruto asked, shocking the Third out of his own thoughts._

 _How did Naruto Know about the Kyuubi? Did someone tell him? The Hokage decided to voice his thoughts, asking:_ "How do you know about that?" _The leaf village's leader was really starting to worry._

"Kurama told me," _Naruto answered plainly._

"Whose Kurama?" _The man asked, getting suspicious. Was there someone in the village, who broke the oath made 6 years ago._

"The Nine Tailed Fox. That's his name," _Naruto explained._

"Oh," _was the Third's only response. At least he didn't have to worry about someone trying to cloud Naruto's mind with hatred and anger towards the village. I mean... that's what he hoped the Kyuubi wasn't trying to do, by telling Naruto about the events of his birthday._

"He also told me about My Parents!" _The blond announced, giving the old man a serious look._

 _Well that was unexpected._ "I'm Sorry Naruto. I know you must be mad. But I had made it a law, that no one ever tell you. However, I was going to tell you about your parents, after you were made Chunin," _The hokage assured, trying to explain his reasons behind the choice he had made, to hide the truth from the child._ "You see your Father had a lot of enemy's. He wanted you to be able to protect yourself from any harm they may cause."

"I understand, Jiji-Sama. you don't have to worry. I get it," _Naruto reassured the old man._

"I'm glad you're not upset Naruto. Did Kurama tell you anything else?"

"Yeahh! He said he was going to train me to be a really powerful ninja!" _Naruto responded, Excited for his training to begin._

"That's... wonderful Naruto," _the Third replied, still not sure if he was okay with that idea._ "But are you sure you can trust him?" _The Hokage asked, worried. He wanted to be absolutely sure that the fox was not deceiving the child. It seems questioning Naruto was the only way to do that. So he put up with it._

"Yeah I can. He isn't evil or anything. I mean... he does have a lot of anger towards humans. But it's okay. In fact, the Kyuubi attack six years ago, wasn't even his doing."

"How so?" _The hokage questioned. Now he was extremely nervous._

"He was being controlled by an Uchiha with the Sharingan," _Naruto answered, explaining his previous statement._

"Oh." _Once again, this was The Hokage's only response._ "Speaking of training, Naruto. I've decided to enroll you in the academy next year. That way you'll be able to start your first step to becoming a Ninja," _the man informed the boy, with a smile on his face._

"That's awesome, Jiji!" _The blond shouted, forgetting the honorific, due to his excitement._ "That gives me a year to train with Kurama, so I'll be even stronger when I join!"

"That's great Naruto." _The Hokage's gonna have to watch his training closely. The man was still not sure he likes the idea of the demon teaching the boy._ "Now, I want you to Come by my office tomorrow. There's a couple of things I want to give you. Oh, and Your free to go whenever you want."

 _Naruto immediately jumped out of bed and hugged The Third. Then he ran out the door, probably the happiest he's ever been in his entire life._

 **Training ground #3**

"Alright Kurama, what's first?" _Naruto asked the Fox, using their new telepathic link._

 **"First I want you to learn the Shadow clone Jutsu. With your chakra, you won't be able to create regular clones. The S.C.J gives you Memory feedback, which allows you to retain the memories of your clones experiences. This in turn, will help you further your training at a faster pace. Meaning... what would take 1 month to learn normally, would only take 3 days if you were to use 10 clones," the Fox replied.**

"So I'll be able to become stronger, even faster? Awesome!"

 **"So first. Do you know what chakra is?"**

"Not really."

 **"I should have known. You are only 6 years old after all. So... there are 2 distinct energy sources that you have, Physical and Spiritual. Physical, is the energy within your bodies billions of cells, and Spiritual is your training and experience. When you combine these two energies, it creates chakra. Which is the ability to use all types of jutsu. I.e. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, etc... But in order to use these effectively, you need to augment your chakra control. This will be harder for you, because of your massive chakra reserves."**

"Alright I'm ready," _Naruto announced, taking it all in._ "How do I do the S.C.J?"

 **"What you need to do, is form a cross with the pointer and middle finger of both your hands, and gather chakra. While doing this, picture yourself splitting multiple times. With your chakra reserves, it should be easy for you."**

"Okay. I'll give it a try." _Naruto did what he was told. Gathering chakra around his body and imagining himself splitting in two. Due to his lack of chakra control, about 200 Narutos showed up. Both the blond and Kurama were amazed at how many there were._

" **To begin, we'll have half of your clones practice chakra control, by doing some tree climbing. The other half will be practicing taijutsu. Taijutsu does not require chakra. But that does not mean you can't use chakra in Taijutsu. In fact, using chakra in Taijutsu, will actually make you stronger and faster than you already are."**

"Alright everyone!" _Naruto said, turning to the clones._ "You know what you need to do!"

 _Half of the clones practiced walking up a tree, quickly realizing too much chakra, and the bark breaks, too little chakra, causes you to slip. The other half started practicing their taijutsu. While his clones were working, Kurama gave Naruto a training regiment. This way, he could strengthen his body, and increase his speed. Because those traits would not be passed from the clones._

 **"Okay, Kit. I want you to do 30 laps around the training ground. Next do 100 push-ups, followed by 50 sit-ups. Your going to be doing this every day," _the beast instructed, secretly enjoying the look of exasperation on his student's face._**

"Are you crazy!" _Is this fox serious._ "I cant do that!"

 **"Yes you can, and you will. Now do it!"** _**The beast commanded.**_

 _Naruto begrudgingly began to do his exercise. Once he was done, it was around 12 o'clock. Kurama told him to dispel his clones 20 at a time. The entity noticed Naruto was dazed and gave him some advice._

" **Don't take time to sort through the memories, you have the knowledge. In battle, 1 second is all it takes for you to be defeated."**

"Okay, good to know."

 **"Now that you have your clone's memories, walk up the tree."**

 _Naruto walked towards the tree, and subconsciously put in just the right amount of chakra into his feet. He put one foot on the trunk, followed by the second one, and proceeded to walk all the way up the tree, before coming back down._ "Wow that was easy, and Awesome!"

 **"Don't get too excited. That was just the first step. Tomorrow we will do water walking, which takes slightly less chakra, causing it to be more difficult. But for now, I want you to check out some books on chakra theory, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Have your clones read them, and then dispel them when they're done. That should make your training progress even further. While they're doing that, you're going to go into town and get a few things.** "

 _Naruto created the clones and sent them to the library, then he headed into town._ "So what do we need to get Kurama?"

 **"First some ninja tools, then some food, and finally new clothes."**

"But whenever I try to buy stuff from the store, I'm kicked out, or overcharged!" _He explained, anger laced in his voice._

 **"That's why I'm going to teach you the transformation jutsu!" _The demon said, clearly annoyed. Does this kid not realize that he has a plan._ "All you have to do is gather chakra around your body, and imagine a person you want to look like. It's very similar to how you changed the appearance of your mindscape."**

 _Naruto began gathering chakra, and imagined the body of a random ninja he saw during one of the attacks against him. After he transformed, the boy purchased a kunai and shuriken set, along with some blast tags and training weights. Kurama told him that he would need them to increase his speed and strength. For food, he got eggs, milk, some fruits and veggies, and any other food that would be considered healthy. Then he went to the clothing store, and purchased some black Shinobi sandals, white shorts, a black shirt with a red Uzumaki crest on the back, a shuriken pouch for his right hip, a kunai Holster for the outside of his right leg, followed by some wrappings to hide the weights. He also decided to buy a black jacket, with a white Uzumaki crest on the back. This completed his new fashion style. It goes without saying, that he now looked like a real Shinobi, and was ready for all of his training._

 **The next day**

 _Naruto woke up bright and early, put on his weights which were 20 pounds on his legs and 10 pounds on his arms. He wrapped them up, ate a nice breakfast of eggs, Bacon, And pancakes. Then he took a shower, got dressed, did his routine, and finally headed to the Hokage tower._

 **Hokage Tower**

O _nce Naruto got to the tower, he ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. He waited till he heard a 'come in,' and strolled inside to see what The Old Man had to give him._

"Hey Jiji! what did you want to give me?" _Naruto asked excitedly._

"Is that you Naruto?! I almost didn't recognize you with your new clothes!?"

"Yuppp. It's me! Kurama taught me the transformation Jutsu. So I was finally able to buy stuff without getting kicked out or overcharged," _Naruto answered, grinning sheepishly._

"I'm glad! Now...about why I asked you here. I wanted to give you a few things from your parents."

"Oh... What are they?"

"Well first, there is a map to the Namikaze compound that your parents had. The house uses a blood seal though. So only you or anyone you allow in will be able to enter. Second, I wanted to give you some scrolls from your parents. They contain the various jutsu they knew. These include: The Chakra chains, which is a Bloodline in the Uzumaki clan, The Flying Hiraishin, the jutsu that allowed your father to teleport, and what gave him the name, Yellow Flash. The third thing I wanted to give you, is the money that your parents left you. Inside the house, under your parent's bed, is a secret entryway to a room that contains all the money they had. I hope these things will help you in the future. You may go now."

 _With all of that finished, Naruto left the tower, and followed the map to his house. When he got there, he unlocked the blood seal and walked inside. The next 10 minutes or so, was spent searching around the compound. The place had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 training grounds, plus a huge kitchen and dining room. Then he went to his parents room, lifted the bed, and walked down the hidden stairs into the secret vault, which was what he decide to call it. Naruto was astonished. There was easily enough money to last his lifetime, and then some._

"Hey Kurama? I've been thinking. Maybe I should act stupid, and loudmouthed during the academy. That way I can impress and surprise everybody later. Plus the villagers won't see me as a threat, and try to attack me, hopefully."

 **"That's a good idea, Kit," _Kurama answered, already thinking of all the things the boy could do to surprise people, using that tactic._**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**6 Years Later**

It was a beautiful day in Konohah. The trees were green, the village was quiet. Not a sound could be heard. Then we see Naruto Uzumaki, running from some Chunin Level ninja with a bucket of paint, while he laughs at the fact that they cant catch him. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Naruto get back here. You've really crossed the line this time," one of the Chunin shouted at the boy, continuing to chase him all over the place.

"Give it up! Your just jealous cause you don't have the guts to do what I did. Ha, losers, wannabes. You'll never catch me." Its sad you chunins can't keep up with me. I'm only a Genin.

 **With the Hokage**

The Hokage was in his room painting a symbol on a scroll, when a random ninja popped in. "Lord Hokage!" He shouted, grabbing the old man's attention.

"I hope you're not bothering me with some trivia, and don't tell me its Naruto again," the somewhat grumpy Hokage replied.

"It is Naruto again. He climbed up the great stone monument, and put graffiti all over the Hokage," the ninja informed.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto continues to bounce up and down the walls of the buildings, evading capture from the Ninja. He quickly runs down the street, allowing them to follow after him. Unknown to them though, Naruto was hiding behind a cloth that was designed to look like the fence. Once they're gone, he pulls down the cloth, and continues to laugh at their lack of skill. "Ha, ha, ha. That was to easy!"

"Oh yeah Naruto!" Some scared faced ninja shouted, announcing his presence behind the boy.

"Ahh! Where'd you come from Iruka-Sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto accused, turning around after he fell on his but. Was that too much, he wondered.

"No!" "What are you doing here?! Your supposed to be in class!"

 **Academy Classroom**

Naruto is currently tied up in the center of the class, being scolded by Iruka-Sensei.

"I'm at the end of my rope here Naruto." (A/N: Pun intended) "You failed the graduation test last time, the time before that, and now you have another chance. And now your messing up again!"

That was on purpose. Its part of my act, Naruto said in his head. But to the class, he just grunted.

Iruka's eye started twitching in irritation. "But because you missed it Naruto. Everyone will review the transformation Jutsu!"

A series of aw mans and grunts were heard throughout the classroom.

Time skip

"Alright, Sakura here. Lets do it! Transform," the pinkette declared. A poof was heard, and in her place was a copy of Iruka.

"Transform into me... good," the teacher says, writing something on his notepad.

"I did it. I did it!" I kick butt. "Sasuke did you see that," Sakura said, turning to her crush. The boy in question chose to ignore her. Rejected, she walked back to her place in line.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka announced.

Sasuke, who doesn't even say anything, transforms almost perfectly.

"Good."

"This is a total waste of time Naruto!" A boy with a pineapple hair cut says from his spot, to the right of the blond.

"Yeah. We always have to pay for your screw ups!" A girl with platinum blond hair says, following up the other boy's previous statement.

"Like I care!" Naruto replied to their whining, pretending to actually be bothered by what they were saying.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Should I give them a surprise Kurama?" He asked the Fox using his mental connection with the Demon.

"Yes. It'll be hilarious seeing their reactions," Kurama laughs already thinking about it.

"Transform!" Naruto transforms into Iruka, Perfectly, shocking the entire class. "Bet you weren't expecting that, were you!?" He says with a smirk on his face.

Iruka was shocked with what he just witnessed. He did it perfectly, even better than the Uchiha. "Good job Naruto, PERFECT SCORE!" Smiling, the chunin placed a 100 by his blond student's name.

 **Hokage Monument**

"Your not going home until you've cleaned off every drop of paint!" Iruka yelled from his spot above where the boy was tied up with a rope in order to keep him in the air, while he washes off the 'art.'

"Like I care. Its not like there's anybody at home waiting for me!"

Iruka felt empathy for Naruto's present situation. It was a lot like his childhood after all. Maybe I should reward him with some Raman, Iruka mused. To congratulate him for acing the transformation Jutsu. "Hey Naruto!"

"Hmm? What do you want now sensei!?" Naruto asked, with a fake scoul on his face.

"I was thinking. Maybe after your done, we could go out for some Ramen. The good stuff, what do you think?"

"I guess I should hurry up and finish then!" The boy was actually excited. Even though he ate healthier now. Ramen was still his favorite food.

Ichiraku Ramen

"Naruto why would you do that to the Hokage Faces. I mean you Know who the Hokage are don't you?" The scared Chunin asked the boy, who was hungrily scarfing down noodles.

"Of course I do. They were the best Shinobi of their time right. Best of the best, undefeated ninja champs. And the fourth Hokage is the one who saved the village from the Nine Tailed Fox." By sealing it in me, Naruto added as an after thought. "He was the most amazing!"

"Then why would-," he started asking, before the 12 year old cut him off.

"Because. I'm going to be better than all of them. Me. Naruto, the next Hokage. A ninja legend. Then everybody will have to stop DISRESPECTING me, and LOOK UP to me!"

 **Academy Next Day**

"The final exam we'll be on... the clone jutsu. When you hear your name called, please proceed to the next room," Iruka instructed his class.

Scene skip

"Alright Naruto! All you need to do, is create 3 identical clones," Iruka explained, really hoping Naruto finally passes, and fulfills his dream of becoming a Ninja.

"Sensei? Can I do a different kind of clone Jutsu?"

"I guess?" What's he going to do.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed putting his hands up in the cross symbol. 3 Solid clones of the blond poofed into existence.

Those are solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu."Great job Naruto, you graduate! Come pick a headband," Iruka congradulated, whilst gesturing to the many headbands, that were folded up neatly on the desk.

"Do you have any in black?"

"Yeah, here you go." Iruka handed him a black Konoha headband, that was in a drawer to his left.

"Thank you!" Naruto says grabbing the object from Iruka's hand. "Piece of cake," he said to the Fox in his mind. Walking out of the room with the item in his hand, he surprised everyone of his classmates.

"Nice Job dobe," the raven haired boy, who almost did as well as him on the transformation test said. He was congratulating, but also insulting the blond at the same time. Naruto knew this of course

"I can't believe you passed. But you'll still never be as good as Sasuke," the pinkette declared with a smug look on her face.

"You're right," Naruto replies, with a smirk on his face. "I'm BETTER!"

"What did you say, loser!" Does this guy really think he is as good as me. I'm an Uchiha. That alone means I'm better

"Wowww! I thought you were cool and level headed. I didn't think you'd be angered so easily," Naruto said, clearly mocking the boy. And it was working. Sakura was angry that Naruto made fun of her precious Sasuke. She went to hit him, but he easily dodged, shocking everyone in the room once again, even Sasuke. But he wouldn't show it. "I would appreciate it, if you didn't try to hit me anymore. Thank you, and goodbye."

The only thought going through everybody's head as Naruto left was, is that the same Naruto? Sasuke, however, ran outside after Naruto in a fit of rage. "If your so much better than me. Then fight me and prove it!"

"Why should I? I don't have to prove myself to you," the blond retorted, continuing to walk away.

Sasuke became even angrier and ran at Naruto to prove him wrong. To show him that he was the best in the class. Everyone came outside to watch Sasuke put Naruto in his place. But what happened next, shocked them to their core. Right as Sasuke was about to punch Naruto in the face, the usually annoyingly happy blond had grabbed Sasuke's Hand, flipped him over his head, and slammed him on the ground. Naruto then grabbed a kunai from his weapons pouch, and held it to Sasuke's throat. He kept it here for a few seconds, then walked away. Leaving everyone wondering, 'what the heck just happened.'


	3. Chapter 2: Team 7

**The next day (third person's P.o.v)**

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring through his house. He reached over and smashed the snooze button. "What time is it Kurama?" He asked, groggily.

"It's about 8:00 A.m. You should get ready to go to the academy for the last time," Kurama answered.

"Oh yeah. I get my team placements today."

"Yup. Who do you think you'll get on your team?"

Naruto sat up in his bed. "Well lets see. I'm registered as the dead last in the school. So to even out the teams abilities, they'll probably put Sasuke on my team." Naruto was slightly annoyed with that outcome. He did not like the Uchiha's attitude. "Then we need one Kunoichi on each team. They're probably gonna reform Ino-Shicka-Cho. So that rules out Ino. Hinata has the Byakugan, so they're most likely not gonna put 2 powerful dojutsus on the same team. That leaves, only Sakura. Or as I like to call her, the Fan Girling Banshee."

"Wow! I feel for you kit." Thanks to his telepathic connection to the blond, Naruto's experiences with his classmates, were also Kurama experience. So he knew how aggravating they could be. Especialy the Uchiha and his pink haired fangirl.

"Well that's how it is. I guess... I can finally guarantee that the universe hates me with a passion."

"Maybe they'll be better than you think," Kuama said trying to give him some reassurance, even though he himself doubts what he's saying is true.

"Nevertheless, I had better get ready!" Naruto really was excited. He may not be happy with his teammates, but he knew he'd finally get to show everybody his skills. Well some of his skills. Wouldn't want to ruin all the surprises, now would we?

He took a shower, and began to get dressed in black anbu pants with wrappings around his legs to hide his weights, (A/N Naruto's weights have increased to 50 on his arms and 70 on his legs. Naruto's training regiment has also increased to 200 laps around the training ground,150 one handed push-up's for each arm, and 300 sit up's. He does this before he starts training, and at night before he goes to bed.) He wears black shinobi sandals, a sleeveless fish net shirt, a black jacket with a crimson red Uzumaki crest on the back, his kunai holster on his outer right leg just above the bandages, and his shuriken pouch on his hip. Along with a couple sealing scrolls filled with extra weapons, such as blast tags, smoke bombs, and some lightning tags that he created himself.

Over the 6 years of training, Naruto's Fuinjutsu skills have increased to apprentice level, meaning he can now create his own seals in a matter of seconds. His Taijutsu has increased to near Jonin level, making his speed with the weights, almost as fast as most anbu. His chakra control has only reached high Chunin level, due to the massive amounts of chakra that he has. If he had less, it'd probably be about Sannin level. He can now fight on top of water for an hour at a time, and a tree about 3 hours at a time. His Ninjutsu skills have increased to about High-Jonin level, meaning he can do hand seals much faster, almost completely undetected by the Sharringan. The Jutsu he has in his arsenal, are the Hiraishin from his father. Because of his Fuinjutsu being so high, he has made a new formula. Now he's even faster than his father was. The chakra chains from his mother. He can now form the chains, but has some trouble maintaining them for more than a couple minutes at a time. And finally he has, Futon Daitoppa (wind release great breakthrough). His Genjutsu skills have increased to low Chunin allowing him to sense, enact and break E-C level Genjutsu.

After Naruto got dressed, he had a nice breakfast of eggs, hash browns, and waffles. Along with a glass of milk. Then he headed out the door to the academy, ignoring the hateful glares and words that were thrown his way. No matter what they said, he just smiled at them, and walked away.

 **Time skip academy**

Naruto walked into the class, smile still on his face due to his excitement of finally becoming a ninja. Everyone else, however, were still thinking about what happened yesterday. They shrugged it off, thinking it was just luck. This was due to the idiotic look present on his face as he walked in. Yeah, they still thought he was weak. They're in for a huge surprise.

Iruka walked in, expecting to have to calm the class down. But instead, was surprised at how quiet it was. He decided to just go with it. Less work for him this way.

"Now before we start," Iruka began to speak, addressing his former students. "Due to unforeseen consequences. Mizuki will not be joining us today." He noticed the confusuion on everyone's face. He was not allowed to divulge anymore info then what he had already told them. So he thought it best to change the subject, and continue class as usual. "Now graduates! I'm proud to tell you that your lives as shinobi are about to begin. Right now, you're at the lowest level of ninja, Genin. I'm fully confident you'll all be wonderful Shinobi. To begin, you will all be sorted into 3 man cells, with a Jonin Sensei as your team leader. Listen closely for your name." The chunin began listing team numbers and the names of the students who belonged to that specifc team, as well as who their instructor would be. Naruto tuned him out, until he herd his name spoken. "Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki." Said blond, lifted his head, and started to pay attention once more. "Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

"Yes! See I'm on the team with Sasuke. In your face Ino!" The pinkette yelled to a female student, now known as Ino, who was seated behind her.

"Don't get in my way Dobe, Sasuke jeered in a smug tone to his new teammate, trying to get the blond to lash out like the moron Sasuke thought he was. But to everyone's utter surprise, Naruto didn't retaliate by calling Sasuke a Teme. The boy in question, completely ignored the Uchiha's obvious bating. This did not go over well for the brooding boy. Sure Sasuke himself may ignore people. But he absolutely hated it when people did the same to him. His mindset was that he should be treated like royalty, and anyone he spoke to should be honored that they were even worth his time. "Hey! I'm talking to you idiot!"

Naruto still dindn't rise to the challenge. "Hmm? I'm sorry did you say something?" He was pretending to have not been paying attention to anything Sasuke was saying at all.

As of now the entire class, even Iruka had their mouths hanging open. They for sure thought he was gonna do something in his usual, loudmouthed, idiotic way.

 **With Hiruzen and the Jonin Senseis**

The Jonin were watching the class through the crystal ball, and they too were bewildered by Naruto's lack of immaturity. Like everyone else, they were led to believe that Naruto was loud and obnoxious. Yet what they were seeing, was the complete opposite. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Naruto's Kakashi like reaction towards Sasuke, that he himself would use on Gai. Great, another one. Lets hope he doesn't adopt Kakashi's tardiness as well, they all thought.

"I thought he was supposed to be a loudmouthed brat," one of the Jonin, who was smoking a ciggarete, remarked.

"Yeah, me too," said another one of the instructors. It was a women with midnight black hair, and dark red eyes. "Instead, he's actually quite mature!"

"It would appear...Naruto has fooled us all," the Hokage said, pretending to have been decieved like everybody else.

"If he's not actually loud and obnoxious, it makes you wonder what else he's been hiding," another one of the Jonin spoke up. His tone came across as uncaring. But he was actually quite intrigued.

"Yeah Totally," everyone announced, in agreement with the man.

"For all we know. He could be hiding his true strength." I guess I shouldn't underestimate him. His genin team might not be so boring after all, the lazy sounding teacher added as an after thought.

"Why do you think he did it though?" Aksed the same dark haired female instuctor.

"Who knows? Maybe will find out soon. For now, it shall remain a mystery," the old Hoge conceeded. Even though he knew of Naruto's act, he still did not know everything about how strong the boy actually was.

"Wait!" The lazy Jonin yelled, getting everybody's attention. "Isn't he supposed to be wearing a neon kill me orange jumpsuit, that would make him easily noticed in the field," the Jonin said, explaining his previous outburst. "Instead he looks like a real shinobi! Usually, the man could keep his emotions in check. But with all this new info about Naruto that pretty much disregards everything they new about him before today, was enough to shock him out of his emotionless stupor. "Even though we're surprised at Naruto's behavior. You've got to admit. The look on Sasuke's face is priceless," he said, not even trying to suppress his laughter.

Everyone else just silently agreed.

 **Back In The Classroom**

Iruka had finally gotten over his shock, and continued reading off the Squad assignments. "Team 8 will be, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzka, and Shino Aburame."

"I cant believe Sakura's on Sasuke's team," Ino grumbled, a dejected look on her face.

"What do you even see in a guy like that. He's not that special," a boy with a pineapple haircut, said in his usual lazy tone.

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru! Don't you get it?!" Ino said replying to the boys question with another one.

Shikamaru sighed. "No I don't get it! Cause I'm not a girl!"

"You are so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad," the platnium blond declares with a smug look on her face.

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara," the chunin continues reading.

"Ha! Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?!" Shikamaru said with a huge smirk on his Face.

Iruka chose to ignore that response. "And Choji Akimichi!"

"Ahh not the food guy too," Ino groans, causing a chubby kid who was eating chips to turn and glare at her.

"Those are all the squads. Come back here after lunch, and wait for your Jonin Senseis to come and pick you up." Iruka turned and left the room, followed by other students who were heading off to eat with their friends.

Sasuke walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets, and Sakura followed, so they could get to know each other better. Especially now that they were teammates. She completely forgot about Naruto. The blond on the other hand, was waiting till everyone had left the room. When he saw that the coast was clear, he jumped out the window, and walked up the wall to the top of the academy building. Now he could eat his lunch in the peace and quiet.

 **Sasuke's P.o.v**

He didn't notice Sakura following him. The raven was to busy thinking about how much Naruto has changed. He was totally expecting him to retaliate when he harrassed him. But low and behold, Naruto flat out ignored him. Then there was also that fight they had yesterday. The blond completely defeated him in one move. Sasuke was angry. The boy thought he was the best, and should be treated with absolute respect. He was also confused because, wasn't Naruto supposed to be the dead last. So how had he just defeated him so EASILY. He couldn't understand, and decidedto chalk it up to Naruto being lucky and catching him off guard. After all, NO ONE could defeat him, right? Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts, when he realized Sakura was talking to him.

"Hey Sasuke. Do you want to have lunch together?" The young girl asked, a small blush on her face.

"No," he replied, absolute contempt in his voice.

"But I thought that, you know since we are a team now. We should get to know each other better," Sakura reasoned, full of hope that really shouldn't have been there in the first place. The object of her affection never paid any attention to her whatsoever. Nevertheless she continued to adore him.

"Why would I want to get to know you better. You're useless, and not worth my time! Why don't you go ask Naruto. He's your teammate as well?" Sasuke was already starting to lose his patiance with her.

"Naruto is the one whose useless! He is just a loudmouthed idiot, who pranks everyone all the time," the pinkette retorted.

"That is because he has no family to tell him not to."

"He's lucky! If I did that. My parents would scold me."

"Alone, Isolated."

"Huh?"

"It's not about being scolded by your parents. You have no idea what it means to be alone." Man! He thought he hated her before.

Sakura knit her eyebrows in confusion."Wha- why are you saying that!?"

"Because! Your annoying," he answered, leveling her with a glare.

A hurt expression crossed Sakura's face, before she decided to walk away, and leave Sasuke alone for now.

Time skip after lunch (Naruto's pov)

Every other team's sensei's have come and taken their genin, leaving only team 7.

Sakura was clearly annoyed with the present situation. "Why is our Sensei the only one who's late!" She screamed her head off, annoying both her fellow teammates in the process.

"Will you shut up!" Sasuke demanded, glaring at her once again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura quieted down after that.

"If they're this late. Our Sensei is probably Kakashi Hatake. He's infamous for being 3 hours late to almost everything," Naruto said, calmly. A look of humor on his face at his teammates reactions.

"What!?" They both shouted.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "I will punish him for being late." Naruto picks up one of the chalk erasers, and ties some ninja wire around it. He then ties the wire around a pot holder right above the door, and sets it inbetween the door and the frame. Then he ties even more ninja wire around the doorknob, the other end held firmly in his hand. That way he could slam the door in the man's face.

After 10 minutes, Kakashi finally shows up.

 **Kakashi's Pov**

Now that it's been at least 3 hours, Kakashi figured he should go and get his team. Once the silver haired Jonin got there, he noticed that Naruto was trying to pull a prank on him. So that part wasn't an act. The lazy man chooses to fall for it on purpose. He figures, whats the worst the kid could do, right?

 **Naruto's Pov**

The blond knows that Kakashis going fall for his stunt on purpose. That's why he made it better, to the point where it would actually do something that was effective. "Guys," he said, grabbing the attention of his teammates. "I'm positive Kakashi is going to fall for my prank purposefully. Which is why I made it better. Watch its going be hilarious. Because he wont expect it to be good."

Once Kakashi stuck his head in the door way the eraser fell on his head. He jumped backwards, causing the eraser to swing forward, and come back, just as he was walking into the room. The object hit him in the eye.

Naruto proceeded to yank on the end of the wire that he had in his hand, slamming the door in Kakashi's face, giving him a bloody nose. Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter, and started chortling like a maniac, scaring his teammates in the process.

 **Third Person Pov**

Kakashi opened the door once more. He came in, and glared at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him in response, a serious and evil look in his eyes. "That's what you get for being late Kakashi Hatake. Do it again, and it'll only get worse," Naruto said in a creepy singsong voice.

Kalashi got the hint, and vowed never to be late again. He did not want to think about what else Naruto would do to him. But one thing confused him. How did Naruto know who he was? "I wont," he promises, fear evident in his voice. He tried to hide it, but Naruto could still sense it. "Meet me on the roof," the man instructs, before shunshining away.

Sakura and Sasuke started walking out of the classroom, and toward the stairs.

Naruto on the other hand, jumps out the window, and runs up the wall, just like he did during lunch time. When Naruto reaches the top, he jumps over the railing and lands in front of Kakashi, scaring the crap out of the Jonin cyclops.

After a couple minutes, Sakura and Sasuke come up the stairs, onto the roof. They were shocked to see Naruto already there. He didn't even pass us, they both thought.

"Hey dobe! how'd you get here so fast?" Theres no way he could already be here. Its impossible.

Naruto turns around. "I just walked up the side of the wall," he answers like it was nothing, while gesturing to the edge of the roof with his thumb.

Sasuke and Sakura were completely surprised by Naruto's show of skill.

The blond noticed the look they were giving him "What? I don't know the shunshin technique that Kakashi used. So I had to improvise," he explains, once again like it was nothing.

Kakashi was shocked as well. He didn't think Naruto had any chakra control whatsoever to be able to do something like that. He added that one to the growing list of surprises Naruto gave him. "Alright now that were all here, we can introduce ourselves."

Sakura turned her head to Kakashi, a quizzical look on her face. "How do we do that?"

Seriously did this girl just ask him that Question. "You know, Tell us your like and dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the Future stuff like that," Kakashi explained.

"It is common courtesy to introduce yourself first," Naruto says, turning to the lazy Jonin, a small grin on his face.

"Me. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like things and I dislike things," he says. "Dreams for the future. I haven't really thought about it, and I have lots of hobbies," kakashi finished with an eye smile.

Are you kidding me! "That was totally useless. All he told us was his name," Sakura says, looking towards her peers.

"Thanks for the info captain obvious, Naruto remarks. annoyance in his tone.

Sasuke silently agreed.

Sakura glares at him.

"Now you Blondie." kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen, my friends, and flowers. I dislike Fangirling Banshees, arrogant snobs who think they deserve respect, just because of their family name, and perverted people who are always late." Naruto makes sure to look everyone straight in the eye, as he mentions the parts that apply to that specific person. "My hobbies include: Training and talking to my friends. Dreams for the future are to have people finally acknowledge my existence, in a positive way. Then once I've done that my dream is to become Hokage, and change the village for the better," he finished his introduction, complete seriousness.

Everyone there was truly amazed at how much thought Naruto put into what he said.

Kakashi came out of his daze a few seconds later. He mentioned something about all of us in his list of dislikes. Jeez this kid is not at all what he expected. "Pinkie," he says gesturing to Sakura, "your turn."

Sakura glared at the Jonin, this time. She hated that nickname. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like, I mean the person I like is-" she glances at Sasuke. "My hobbies are-" she looks at Sasuke again. "My dreams" she stares at the boy one last time, squeals, blushes, and hides her face with her hands.

Figures. Girls her age are more interested in boys than Ninja training. "And what do you hate?" Kakashi asks, already knowing the answer.

"Naruto!" Sakura growls, once again, glaring at him.

Kakashi looks to see how Naruto reacts. she was his crush after all. to his further surprise. Naruto made no indication of even caring about what she said. Guess that was also part of the act. That's another one on the list he supposed. "Now you, the brooding one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream," Saskue begins. His voice takes on a darker tone. "Because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and DESTROY a certain someone."

Kakashi and Naruto both figured that was the case.

Sakura was thinking about how cool and hot Sasuke was.

That was certainly interesting, Kakashi mused. "Well you're each unique, and have your own ideas. We'll have our fist mission tomorrow."

Sakura was surprised. They were already going to be doing a mission."What kind of mission is it Sensei?"

"It's one all 4 of us will do together," Kakashi answered, as vaguely as possible.

"What is it?" Now Naruto was intrigued.

"A survival exercise," he responded. Once again, being extremely vague.

"What! I thought we were supposed to do a real mission. Not more practice. We already did that stuff at the Academy. That's how we got here!" Was this guy for real. Who does he think they are, a bunch of kids?

"This is not like your previous training," Kakahi replied, giving the group a tiny bit of info to go on.

Sakura took on a somewhat smug/snotty countenance. "So, what kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi chuckled darkly.

This irritated Sakura greatly. "Hey! that's a normal question. what's so funny!?"

The man smiled under his mask. "Well if I tell you the answer. You're not going to like it."

This confused Sakura even more. "Huuuh!?"

The Jonin elaborated. "Of the 27 graduates that just came here. Only 9 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be WEEDED OUT, and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it pass fail test, and the chance that you'll fail, is at least 66%!"

Immediately, Sasuke turned serious.

Sakura started freaking out.

Naruto, well... Naruto looked impassive. Like what Kakashi had just said, did not shock or worry him one bit.

Maybe he already knows the point of the test, Kakashi wondered. "See... didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! what was the graduation test for, if were still not Genin?" Sakura really did not like the possibility that there was still a chance she could be seperated from her Sasuke.

"Oh, that. That was just to select the candidates who might become Genin...or not," Kakashi explained, apathetic tone of voice, like usual.

"Whaaaat!" This is riduculous. There is no way that Sakura will allow Sasuke and her to be split apart.

"That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 A.m., and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi scanned the group, gauging their reactions.

If Sakura fails. She'll be separated from Sasuke. This is a trial of love, she mused.

Sasuke had to pass if he wants to get stronger. The raven glanced towards his groupmates. Sakura and Naruto better not hold him back. He is not really worried about Naruto. But Sakura is Pathetic.

"This is gonna be easy, right Kurama?" Naruto spoke to the beast telepathically.

"Yeah probably," said beast replied.

"Thats it. You're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you'll puke," kakashi added. One last nail in the coffin. He wanted to try one last time, to see if he might possibly get a rise from Naruto.

Naruto stood up. "Well I'm not skipping breakfast, or else I won't have enough energy for the mission. After all it is the MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!" He was hoping his team gets the hint.

Was he trying to get them to eat, because he knows what's coming or is he just plain rebellious? Either way, it doesn't look like they're catching on. kakashi was starting to wonder about the competence of his two other students.

Sakura also stood up, and choose to scold the blond by yelling at him."Naruto, don't be stupid. The Sensei just told us not to eat, you idiot!"

Naruto spoke even louder this time. "Does it look like I care. I NEED my ENERGY if were going to be doing a MISSION!"

Yup. He's definitely trying get them to eat, Kakashi realized. He knows whats going on. But how does he Know?

Naruto's explanation started to turn wheels in Sasuke's head. Is he trying to tell them something? Maybe he should eat. Then again, Kakashi did tell them not to. But the way Naruto stressed the words, need, energy, and mission. Hmmm?

 **The next morning**

Naruto woke up at around 4:00 A.m., showered, got dressed in his black anbu pants with wrappings around the ankles almost all the way up to his Knees, black shinobi sandals, sleeveless fish net shirt with a dark orange collar, black jacket with a dark red Uzumaki crest on the back, wrappings on his arms. His weapons pouch was located on his right hip and Kunai Holster on his lower outer right leg, right above where the wrappings end. He has storage scrolls in his pockets, containing his smoke bombs, blast tags, and lightning tags. Finished off with dark orange finger-less gloves, that have a seal on each hand, right on the metal plates, which contain extra shuriken on the right and extra Kunai on the left. He was ready for anything. He ate breakfast, did his workout routine, and headed to the training ground. He really hoped his team took the hint about eating breakfast.

 **Training Ground**

Once He got to the training ground, it was about 4:45 A.m. Ten minutes later Sakura and Sasuke showed up.

Sakura was EXAUSTED.

Sasuke looked as if he woke up this early everyday.

3 minutes went by. Naruto started planning ways to punish Kakashi if he was late. He could zap him with his lightning tags, take his book and throw it in the water.

He must have looked creepy. Cause after he thought of that option, Sakura and Sasuke inched away from him.

"Sorry guys," he apologized. "I was just thinking of ways to punish Kakashi-Sensei. You know, if he was late again."

"Oh, ok," Sakura said, only slightly more at ease. She was concerned with the sanity of her blond teammate.

"Hn," Sasuke reponded. He honestly did not care.

"Well nice to see you too Sasuke." Right when Naruto was about to start his plan against Kakashi, the man showed up, exactly at five. Good. Looks like he learned his lesson last time. "Good thing you're on time. I'd sure hate to have to punish you again," Naruto said in the sweetest voice he could muster. Everyone just took a step back from him once again. Even the Jonin.

Yeah right. He'd love to punish Kakashi/me again, they all thought.

"Morning every one. ready for your first day?" Kakashi gave them all an eye smile.

Sakura could barely function right now. "Uhuh."

"Well lets get started." Kakashi set down a clock and pressed the top down to start it. "Here we go. Its set for noon."

Sakura was more awake after that."Huh?"

"Your assignment is very simple," kakashi began. "You just have to take these bells from me," he continued, motioning to the bells dangling from his hip. "That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post, and you'll watch while I eat my lunch right in front of you."

Sasuke was furious with himself. So that's why, dang it! He should have taken the dobe's hint.

Naruto was right!? Sakura couldn't decide what was more astounding. That their teacher would pull such a dirty trick on them, or that the blond was right about something, for once.

kakashi realized they didn't take Naruto's hint to have breakfast. But still, how'd Naruto know?

Something didn't make sense to Sakura. "Wait a minute! there's three of us. How come there's only 2 bells?"

Kakashi smirked "Heh, heh. Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified, for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all 3 of you could flunk, out too," he reminded. "You can use any weapons, including, but not limited to: shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill won't be able to take the bells," he said giving the group his famous eye smile, once more.

Only Sasuke or Sakura had any reaction to what Kakashi said.

Man does nothing worry this kid, kakashi wondered. Then again. It could be because he knows what the test is about. Well... only time will tell.

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei," Sakura commented, worry in her tone.

"Sakura. He is a Jonin. He'd probably be able to dodge everything we threw at him. There's a slim chance we'll even be able to touch him," Naruto reminded, trying to reason with her.

"When I say start, you can beg-" kakashi was cut off.

Naruto whipped out a Kunai, spun it around his fingers, gave it a firm grip, and ran straight for the older male. Before Naruto knew it, the silver haired Jonin was behind him, holding the same Kunai to the back of his head.

Sakura was amazed. Kakashi movements were so fast. She couldn't even see him move.

So this IS a Jonin. Sasuke was suddenly pumped to fight the instructor.

Kakashi sighed. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet."

Naruto smirked.

"Wha-" Kakashi couldn't finish phrasing the question. Because the Naruto he was holding burst into smoke. Shadow clone, when did he create it?

"Thats funny. I wasn't aware the enemy waited for a start," Naruto said, coming right up beside Sasuke.

How did he-, Sasuke wondered. That was a clone. But... it was solid. How is that possible?! Just how strong are you dobe?!

That was a solid clone? Sakura didn't even know that was possible either.

Kakashi relented. "I was told you can do the S.C.J. But I didn't even see you do the hand sign!"

Naruto smirked once more "That's because you weren't using your Sharringan. Kakashi of the Sharringan a.k.a. Copycat Kakashi, master of a thousand jutsu."

Kakashi was truly astounded. "What! how did you know about that?!"

"I have my ways," Naruto replied, absentmindedly.

This kid continues to surprise and impress him. He'll have to stay on his toes while he fights him. Kakashi vowed never to underestimate Naruto too much. He was still a Genin after all. So the boy couldn't be too strong.

"And yes. You wont be able to read your book while we fight," Naruto spoke up, stunning the cyclops even more.

"How di-"

"The look on your face says it all Sensei," Naruto interrupts, with his signature grin. It gives more of a fox like quality to the boys appearance.

Kakashi figured they should get a move on. "Well Naruto is right. Your enemy won't wait for a start. So START!" He threw down a smoke bomb, and faded from their view.

All the Genin present, jumped away in separate directions.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: Naruto's Hidden Ability

**Third Person Pov**

Once Kakashi yelled start, both Sakura and Sasuke jumped away and hid. Sasuke in a tree and Sakura under a bush.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively," he Kakashi said to no one in particular. "Well they understand that much. They've hidden well." Wait... what's Naruto still standing here for? The Jonin wondered. "Naruto. I said start what are you still doing here?"

Naruto smirked. "I know what this test is really about."

"Oh, and what's that?" Kakashi wasn't surprised. He figured that was the case.

Naruto was silent for a moment."It's about TEAMWORK isn't it?"

"Yes, you're right," Kakashi conceded. "For curiosity sake. Would you mind telling me how you figured it out."

"A Few things. 1)," Naruto says holding up his pointer finger. "Squads are always carried out with 3 Genin students, and 1 Jonin Sensei. So why would one of us go back, while the others continue. It wouldn't be a full team. 2)" He raises another finger. "You said, and I quote 'of the 27 graduates who just got here, only 9 will be chosen to actually become Genin.' If that's true. Then that means 3 of the teams will pass the test, with all 3 Genins on each of said passing teams passing as well. So once again, one going back didn't make sense. 3)" The blond raises one more finger. "There are 2 bells. This is meant to pit us against each other, ultimately sending one back to the academy for failing the mission. And as I said before, that doesn't make sense considering the fact that a squad has 3 genin and one Jonin. NOT 2 or 1 Genin and one Jonin. And 4)" He raises up one last finger. "You're a Jonin and were just Genin. Alone we don't have any chance at getting a bell. But if we work together, then we might have a chance." Even though he thought he might actually be able to get them himself.

Wow! He actually figured it out. Will his team work with him, however. "Well Naruto, you're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for." Kakashi paused for a moment. "Even though you know what the test is about. Why don't you try to get a bell?"

"Alright." He might as well, Naruto thought. Its not like there was anything else for him to do.

 **Sasuke's Pov**

So after Sasuke jumped into the tree to hide. He noticed that Naruto and Kakashi were only talking. But he wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. Just then, Naruto came up behind him. How!? He didn't even sense the blond approaching.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said. "I think we should work together to get the bells. We'll have a better chance if we help each other."

Sasuke understood the blonde's reasoning. His pride got in the way though. "I don't need your help dobe! I can do this on my own."

Naruto expected that answer. He knew pestering wasn't going to change anything. "Alright. I'll just go ask Sakura." He poofed away.

"What that was a shadow clone?" Sasuke asked out loud to himself.

 **Sakura's Pov**

Sakura was watching from under a bush. Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei appeared to be having a conversation. It didn't even look they were gonna fight.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto came out of nowhere.

"Ahhh! Don't scare me like that. Idiot!"

"Sorry," the blond apologized. "But I think we should work together to get the bells. I tried to ask Sasuke, but he just refused."

"Why would I work with you?" The pinkette questioned, angrily. "Seriously you're an idiot, who wouldn't be able to do anything useful!"

"Because were a team," he reasoned. "And we have a better chance at getting the bells if we help each other. So are you in?" He decided to giver her another opportunity, and ask just once more.

"No! Jeez Naruto you're so annoying!"

Naruto burst into smoke.

"Was that a shadow clone?" Sakura questioned.

Back to Naruto and Kakashi (Third person Pov)

Naruto got the memories from his clones. Just like he thought, they would rejected his proposal. "Kakashi sensei? I tried to ask Sasuke and Sakura to team up with me using my clones, And just like I predicted. They said no. Now how am I supposed to pass."

"Hmm... I don't know," Kakashi replied. He also figured that would be the outcome. He wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it.

"I figured Sasuke wasn't going to, because he doesn't think he needs help from anybody, in anything. Then sakura wasn't gonna team up with me, unless I convinced Sasuke. Well at least I tried." Like Naruto thought they'd be, they were a hindrance to his Shinobi career. "You ready for our fight?"

Kakashi pulled out of his thoughts. "Sure! shinobi battle Techniques Part 1, Taijutsu."

Naruto began by running at Kakashi and throwing a weak punch to his face. Allowing the instructor to block. Then the blond tried kick to the man's stomach, in which case Kakashi grabbed his foot. Naruto then turned to aim another kick to his head and Kakashi grabbed his other foot. With his hand near the bells, Naruto quickly grabbed, and replaced then them with rocks that he henged (Transformed) to look like the bells. When Kakashi realized what he was doing, he pushed the boy away. Little did he know, he was already too late.

This kid is good, Kakashi realized. He actually touched them?! "Well Naruto you're better than I thought. Still, you haven't got the bells."

Naruto took out one of his sealing scrolls and unsealed his Fathers Hiraishin Kunai. He threw it at Kakashi to which, the Jonin dodged, not yet realizing what it was. In an orange flash, Naruto disappeared and reappeared half a second later and kicked Kakashi in the back sending him flying, using a jutsu Kakashi knew all to well. Naruto made sure to mark him with his formula, as his foot connected. Kakashi leaned forward, to where his hands could touch the ground. This allowed him to descend into a roll. Then the man turned himself around, and ran back towards the blond, even more surprised than before.

How does he know that technique? Kakashi wondered, amazed with the expanding prowess, the young Uzumaki was demonstrating. Also it looks like he's faster than his Father. "Hey Naruto. Where did you learn that Jutsu?"

Naruto knew Kakashi would ask this. "Old man Third gave it to me when I was 6, after I found about my parents."

"How'd you find out?!"

Here we go "Kurama told me," Naruto answered plainly.

"Whose Kurama?" Kakashi asked, having never heard the name before now.

"The Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto supplied casually, without any hesitation.

Kakashi was beyond confused. How does Naruto know about that? "How'd you find out about that?"

Naruto hesitated. "I, I'd rather not say."

Why? what does he not want me to know."How come?"

"Because, I don't want you to feel bad for me, or pity me!" Naruto was getting a little aggravated with all the questioning at this point. If he wanted people to know, he would tell them. They needed to stop pestering him all the time.

It was probably from the beatings he got from the villagers, the Jonin figured. Probably a bit of a touchy subject for him. So he'll leave it alone. For now anyway.

After that little confrontation, Kakashi knew how great Naruto was on offense. Now how about defense. He came at Naruto with half his speed and strength, and tried to punch him in the head, to which he blocked with his right arm. Next the silver haired Sensei tried to kick him in the head this time. The move cased Naruto to have to duck. Then Kakashi tried to leg swoop him, In an effort to throw the boy off balance. Naruto jumped up completely avoiding the attack. While in the air, Kakashi threw another kick to his side propelling Naruto into a tree.

Kakashi didn't think the blond would do that well. Granted, the man was only using half his speed and strength. Still, it was quite the impressive feat.

"Kakashi?" Naruto questioned, in a scolding manner. "Don't you know it's not good to let your enemy get behind you?"

Wha? But he just kicked him into the tree... wait. Kakashi looked and saw the Naruto that he kicked, vanished in a puff of smoke. It was another SHADOW CLONE! "Okay. I know you said, I wouldn't be able to see the hand sign, unless I was using my Sharringan. But when did you find the time to make a clone!?"

Naruto grinned. "Simple. You've been fighting one the entire time."

"What?!" Was Naruto serious right now.

Naruto laughed. "Right before we fought, I used the Kawarimi (replacement Jutsu) to switch with one of my pre-made clones."

Well that explains it, but what is he doing? wait! That's the hand sign for a wind Jutsu. He shouldn't even have started his elemental training. Not till he's a Chunin at least.

"Futon Daitoppa!"( Wind release: Great Breakthrough) Naruto announced, generating loads of chakra.

A huge gust of wind started coming from all around Naruto, blasting Kakashi back 20 feet. Then Naruto vanished, and kicked Kakashi in the back once again, sending the man back where he came from. Then Naruto threw the hiraishin kunai, appeared above Kakashi's body, and slammed him into the ground with his foot, creating a Kakashi sized crater.

Kakashi climbed out of the hole, bruised and dirtied "Just what level are you at Naruto?" There's no way he is just a simple Genin. Someone else had to have trained him in order to get this strong.

Without any response, Naruto shot out the chakra chains, binding Kakashi around the legs and arms, restricting his movement completely.

"You know the chakra chains as well?!" Kakashi paled at the new found information.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, but I'm having trouble maintaining them for longer periods of time," He says before he unbound Kakashi.

This action confused the Jonin. Why didn't Naruto take a bell, while he was unable to move.

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-Sensei. I think I've shown you enough of my skill. So go test Sasuke and Sakura now."

Fair enough."Alright I will." Let's hope they're not as strong as Naruto or Kakashi was going to die.

 **Sasuke's Pov**

Sasuke was watching Naruto and Kakashi fight, and he is surprised, angry and amazed all at the same time. Naruto is just beating on Kakashi like a punching bag. Where was he hiding all this power and skill? He's the rookie of the year here, and the dobe did better than he could, though he will never admit that aloud. Wait! They've stopped, now is his chance. Kakashi's guard is down. Sasuke took out 3 shuriken in each hand and hurled them at Kakashi. Right as they hit the man, he was about to jump out and take the bells, but then he saw a log in Kashi's place. He used a substitution jutsu. Now he knows where he is. Kakashi never let his guard down. it was a trick and he fell for it! The Uchiha ran to another location.

 **Third Person's Pov**

Kakashi was behind a bush. Huh so that's where he is.

Sasuke where did you go? Sakura didn't want to think that Kakashi-Sensei found him. No, he can't capture her Sasuke. She wont let him." She is walking through the trees when she notices Kakashi standing on the path, and ducks behind a bush.

Kakashi made no indication that he knew she was there.

Phew. He didn't hear her. She was safe.

"Sakura, behind you," Kakashi announced, crouching behind her.

Huh? Sakura looks to her right and there's Kakashi staring right at her. "Ahhhhhh!"

Numerous amounts of leaves start flying around, leaving Sakura in a dazed state.

"Oh, My. Huh? Sakura starts freaking out. "Uh, someone there. Uh, ah. I think I felt something. What was it? Uh, Huh? What's going on?"

"Sakura," says a disembodied voice, struggling to even speak.

"Sasuke! Unh." She turns, and stops when she sees him

"Unh. Sa- Sakura, h-help me. Please help me," he begged, holding out his arm to her, while he was balancing himself on a tree.

"Unh." Sakura Whimpers "Ahhh!" She screams at the sight of Sasuke, with several Kunai stabbed into his body. Then she passes out.

Kakashi sighed. "I think I overdid it a bit. But, She's gotta learn to see through these things."

Sasuke turned when he heard the scream. "Hm? sounded like Sakura?"

"Shinobi battle skill number 2, the illusion jutsu. Sakura studied it in class, But she stillll couldn't see it coming, Kakashi remarked, very disappointed at her lack of skill.

Sasuke grunted. "Genjutsu. It's just simple mind control. I'm not surprised he caught Sakura with it. But I'm not like Sakura and Naruto."

Kakashi got up from where he was leaning against a tree, behind the Uchiha. "Say that, AFTER you get one of these bells. My, Sasuke. Heh-heh-heh."

Kakashi walks toward Sasuke and they have an intense stare down. Sasuke quickly throws more shuriken right at Kakashi, causing him to jump to the side. The boy then throws one more shuriken at a rope, setting off a trap, launches some Kunai at the man. He jumps out of the way, and they imbed themselves into a tree. This time Sasuke surprises him, by appearing right behind him, trying a kick to his head. Kakashi grabs his leg, and then Sasuke rotates his body to punch Kakashi in the face to which he blocks. Finally Sasuke turns his body so his head is down while a kick swings toward Kakashi's head. which the man grabs. Once Kakashi realizes what Sasuke is doing, he pushes him away, right as he touched one of the fake bells.

This kid is fierce. I wont be able to read my book now, Kakashi thought, surprised as well at Sasuke's show of skill. Yet he's still not as strong as Naruto. He probably knows it too. Just doesn't want to admit it.

 **With Sakura**

Sakura woke up, and began to freak-out from her memory of what happened before she fainted. "Sasuke, I saw him. He was on the verge of - No! Sasuke, no! You've got to survive, please! Where are you?"

 **Back with Kakashi and Sasuke**

"Well you are different from the others, I'll grant you that."

Sasuke started doing hand signs for a fire jutsu.

"What?! Genin can't do fire jutsu, It takes too much chakra. There's no way!"

"Katon gokakayu no jutsu." (Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu.) Sasuke blew a medium sized fire ball from his mouth. He thought it was able to hit Kakashi. He was mistaken, however, when the smoke cleared and there was nothing there. "Where'd he go behind me, above?" The boy was looking in all directions, except one.

"Where!?" Came Kakashi's apathetic voice. "I'm where you least expect me." Kakashi's hand comes out of the ground and grabs Sasuke's ankle pulling him under. All that can be heard, was Sasuke Screaming.

"Right under your feet." Kakashi bends his knees, crouching down in front of Sasuke. "Earth style head hunter jutsu. Cant move huh? That was Ninjutsu, the third Shinobi battle skill. You have talent, and you were right. You are different from the others. But different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Then he walks away."

Oh, great! He's stronger than Sasuke is. He cant get around that. "Huh?" He heard rustling coming from the bushes to his right.

Just then, Sakura comes running out and glances at Sasuke, her eyes go wide at what she sees. "Hm? Huh?"

Sasuke looks at her, from the whole he was stuck in. "Sakura?"

"Aah! Sasuke's just a head without a body, and he's talking! ugh!" She yelled before passing out for a second time.

"And that's my partner," Sasuke deadpans.

 **Time skip**

When Sakura woke up again, she was over joyed to see Sasuke perfectly fine. "Sasuke. Huh! You're okay!"

Sasuke tries shoving her off of him. "Hey, cut it out! Let go Let go!" Once she releases him, he stands up, and starts walking away. "I've got to get a bell before lunch. That doesn't leave much time."

"Sasuke, you're still trying to get one of those bells?"

"A while a go I touched one. Next time. I'll get one," Sasuke replied, turning back around.

"Huh. That is really great. I can't believe you did that you're Amazing," Sakura said with the fakest happy tone ever. She couldn't believe it! He touched one of the bells! She'll never get her hands on one of those things. Which means Sasuke will pass and she won't And they'll be separated forever! No, no, no, no, no! "Uh, it's almost lunch. There's not really enough time left. So maybe we should just give up, and then try again next year," she said, trying to discourage him from trying anymore.

When she said that, Sasuke turned and glared at her, a memory of his brother popping into his head. "I'm the only one..., who can destroy that person."

Sakura had a quizzical look on her face "What? Who? You mean the Sensei?"

"That day, I was crying," he continued.

"When were you crying?"

"It was my-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Sakura was worried for him. "What? What happened to you?"

"I am an avenger. That means I must be stronger then my prey. I need this training. There's no time for setbacks."

"Uh." Just then, the memory of what Sasuke said on the roof came back to her. The alarm sounded signaling the end of the test.

"Ugh. I've wasted to much time!" He growled.

"Sasuke," Sakura said with a tone of worry in her voice, and a look of sadness on her face.

 **In front of post**

Kakashi was standing in front of the 3 kids. "Well, looks like none of you were able to get a bell?"

Naruto looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Sensei? I have the bells right here," He says, holding up the 2 bells.

Kakashi gaped. What!? But How? When? He looked down and what he thought were the bells. Instantly, they turned back into rocks, and fell to the ground.

"I took them the first time we spared," Naruto explained. "Then I replaced them with those rocks that I tied string to and henged to look like the bells. That way Sasuke would still think the test is going. I had hoped eventually... he'd figure out the meaning of the test, and he'd finally work with me. But that didn't really happen."

Naruto was able to get a bell! And what did he mean figure out the point of the test. Weren't they just supposed to get a bell, and that was it?

Sakura was confused, as per usual. "Naruto!? So what was the meaning of the test?"

Naruto stared at her. "Aren't you supposed to be the smartest Kunoichi in the academy? How could you not figure it out?" He reprimands with anger and confusion both evident in his tone.

Sakura thought about it for a second, coming up with nothing. "I... I don't Know?" She don't know the answer, but Naruto does, isn't he supposed to be an idiot? Cha! He's just trying to make Sasuke look inferior, so you'll like him more! Yeah! Nice try Naruto, but I'm not falling for it. She suddenly had a smug look on her face, Which to Naruto, made her look even less attractive. If that was possible.

Naruto relented. "If you still don't know the answer. I'll tell you. The point of the TEST, was to use teamwork!

"Then why would there only be 2 bells? Naruto use your head. Even if we did that, one of us would still fail. You idiot!" Was he really trying to act like he was smarter than her.

Kakashi had enough of the girls attitude. "No Sakura! Naruto is completely right!"

"What?!" Sakura questioned incredulously.

"The point of the test, was to use teamwork. Naruto had even asked you guys to work with him, and you shot him down." Kakashi leveled the other 2 genin with a hard stare. Sasuke, because he thinks you guys are beneath him, and you simply, because Sasuke wouldn't help! Both you and Sasuke are thinking like kids, Like brats! You're not thinking like ninja. Naruto will you please explain the test!"

"Sure thing Sensei." Naruto turned to the girl. "Sakura."

She turned to him, deciding she may as well listen to his explanation.

"The reason, there are only 2 bells, is because he wanted to pit us against each other. He wanted to see if we would put the mission and the team above ourselves. Think about it. One genin, can not hope to have a chance against a Jonin. But 3 would have a better chance. That was the point of the test. In a mission their may come a time where you need to put your team ahead of the success of a mission."

Kakashi elaborated on Naruto's explanation. "In the Ninja world. People who don't follow the rules are scum. But people who abandon their comrades, are WORSE than scum! See this rock here?" He asked, gesturing to a shining silver stone to the left of them. "The names of my closest comrades are engraved on it. They died fighting for the village to their last dying breath."

While Sasuke and Sakura were busy thinking about what Kakashi and Naruto said. Naruto walked up to Kakashi and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay to cry Kakashi-Sensei. I know how you feel. He said, giving Kakashi a look of understanding.

"Thank you Naruto. But I'm not gonna cry. Even though he didn't want to do this. He was not gonna punish Naruto for his selfish and idiotic teammates!? "At least one of you figured it out and tried to get the others to see it. So I guess you pass." Even though he said this, he was seriously doubting it. He wasn't sure if he should've passed all 3 of them or just Naruto Was he allowed to pass one student. He didn't know. Oh well, to late now. "Team 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow," he says, some enthusiasm in his voice, and doing the nice guy pose.

Even though they passed Sasuke was infuriated. He didn't pass on his own merits. He only passed so it wouldn't be unfair to Naruto. He had 2 things on his mind 1" When did Naruto get so strong and 2) How strong is he. He almost defeated Kakashi!? He knew Kakashi wasn't using his full strength, but still it was incredible how well he fought. He was right about what he said when he said he was better than him at the academy. Damn it!

Sakura on the other hand was overjoyed. She passed and gets to stay with her precious Sasuke. Note the Sarcasm. (A/N My sarcasm, not her's).

Naruto was both happy and worried. He was happy because now he was an official ninja, but he wasn't sure if Kakashi should've passed them. Given he didn't think Sasuke and Sakura were ready. But there's nothing he could do about it now.

 **Alright there is the next chapter. The pairings for this story will be a Naruten friendship, and Naruino relationship. I have never written romance. But I will try. It won't be a huge part. Yet, it will be there.**

 **See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Journey To The Land Of Waves

A/N: Regular font= Thoughts and narrator

"..." = Someone speaking

Kurama had Naruto get a bingo book. That's why he knew who Kakashi was.

Its been a month since the bell test. In that time, squad 7 has done 30 d rank missions. Naruto's weights have increased to 70 pounds on his arms, and 100 pounds on each leg. This makes his speed with weights, almost as fast as Lee without weights. His training regiment has increased to 225 laps around the training ground, 175 one handed push-ups each arm, and 350 sit-ups. He has the same attire as mentioned in previous chapters. His Taijutsu is at High Jonin level, meaning he can almost best Kakashi in a fight. Fuinjutsu is at mid apprentice level, allowing him to combat certain seals such as Orochimaru's curse mark. Chakra control has reached mid Jonin level. He is able to battle on water for 2 hours, or on a tree for 4 hours. His Ninjutsu is high Jonin. Jutsu include Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Wind needles, Fuuton: Explosion Bunshin, Flying Hiraishin, and Chakra Chains. His hand seal speed is at a point where only a Mangekyo Sharringan can read them. Genjutsu is mid Chunin, allowing him to create, detect, and release E-B level Genjutsu.

 **Konohah (Third person's p.o.v.)**

In the village of Konohah, we find team 7 chasing a mysterious shadow. Let us see what is going on.

"Crow here. I'm in position," Sasuke says over the intercom.

"Howler here. I'm also in position," Sakura's voice follows the boy's.

"... Fox. I'm in position," Naruto says after a few seconds.

"You're slow Naruto!" Kakashi said over the speaker, reprimanding the boy on his efficiency.

"That's because this mission is boring," the blond explained in a lazy tone.

"I agree with Naruto," Sasuke said, shocking the entire team.

"Wow. That's a first." Naruto replies, not even bothering to hide his shock.

Kakashi decided to get back on task. "Whatever, is the target in sight."

Naruto looked out in front of him, where he could see a small shadow sitting behind a bush. "Yes. Ready to act on your command."

"Alright 3, 2, 1, Go!" Kakashi directed over the earphone.

All 3 Genin jumped at the shadow, intent on capturing it. Naruto was the first to get to it, due to his superior speed. The target started freaking out, until the blond began stroking it's back soothingly, calming it down. While Naruto did this, he placed one of his seals on the target's back.

Kakashi always hated this mission, and wanted to get it over with as fast as possible. So he was quite thankful for Naruto's superior speed. "Positive I.D. Is there a red bow on the left ear?"

"Affirmative, lost cat Tora retrieved." Naruto looked up towards his two partners. They looked like they felt a little out of place, having done nothing to help.

Thank goodness, the Jonin, thought. "Good, Lets head to the mission room."

 **Hokage tower (Third person's p.o.v.)**

Naruto knocked on the door, waiting for a 'come in.' When he heard one, the boy strolled into the room with his team, and what they saw shocked the Hokage and Iruka. In Naruto's arms, was Tora, the cat that never took a liking to anybody, asleep peacefully in his arms.

"Lost cat Tora, mission success Hokage-Sama," Kakashi says, walking in the room behind the blond.

"Well Naruto, I'm impressed," The Third Hokage said, his lips turning up into a smile. "That cat is never comfortable with anyone."

Iruka was curious. "Do you have experience with cats Naruto?"

"Nope," the blond answered simply.

"Well then! You must just be a natural," the Third decided, choosing not to think too deeply about it.

"Maybe it has to do with my tenant," Naruto hypothesized.

"Could be," the old man concurred.

Sasuke and Sakura were confused about what Naruto and the Third meant by the blonde's tenant. They put it in the back of their minds, figuring they could ask him later. Naruto handed the cat to the Fire Daimyo's Wife, and it immediately started freaking out. Team 7 was confused, until the women began to smother the cat to death in her rather large breast. The woman gave the money to the Hokage, and left the room.

"No wonder it ran away," Sasuke commented under his breath.

"Poor thing." If she was the cat, she would probably run away all the time too.

"Don't worry. I'll save it" Naruto said confusing every person in the room.

They shrugged it off and continued. The third gave them their pay, and began to read off other d rank missions. "Now we have Babysitting, picking potatoes, installing a fe-" The man was cut off from a scream, coming from the hallway outside the door. It was the wife of the Fire Daimyo.

"No! Tora come back!"

"Or you can capture Tora again," the Third, suggested, laughing quietly under his breath.

Before anyone could speak up, Naruto disappears and reappears with Tora in his arms. "I got her."

Iruka's eyes widened to impossible sizes. "That was... Fast! How did you do that."

Naruto looked towards his former teacher. "The Hiraishin seal I put on Tora's back when I caught her."

"I wasn't aware you knew that Jutsu Naruto," Iruka said surprised. He still thought Naruto was the dead last.

Naruto stared at him for a couple seconds, blinking every now-and-then. "Yup, I do." Right as he was handing Tora to the women once, the animal disappeared, leaving everyone speechless.

The Wife of The Fire Daimyo was the one to break the silence. "Where'd she go!?"

Naruto stared blankly, in an effort to mask the fact that the cat disappearing was his doing. "I don't know," he replied. He was lying through his teeth. An action only Kakashi, and the Third noticed.

A/N: He sealed Tora into his mindscape, if anyone was wondering. Well back to the story.

The women left the room. It is not everyday that your pet vanishes into thin air. She most likely was never going to see the creature ever again.

The Third couldn't believe Naruto actually pulled that stunt. At least there won't be any negative repercussions for the boy's actions "Okay... Well. Where we? Oh yes, missions. We have installing a fence, walking the do-"

Naruto interrupted. "With all do respect Hokage-Sama. I think me and my team are ready for a higher rank mission."

Iruka was outraged. "Thats absurd. You three just became genin. So d ranks are the appropriate missions for you to handle."

Naruto sighed. "Don't get me wrong. I understand the importance of these missions, like how they teach us life skills. That way we'll be able to spy on our enemy's, under the guise of a gardener or a maintenance person. But I sincerely believe my team and I are ready for a C rank." His calm rationale surprised everyone, they're still getting used to the real Naruto.

Even thought the Third knew of Naruto's real personality, he was still impressed with the boy's educated response. "Alright Naruto." He smiled. "I'll give you a C rank mission."

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What?! Hokage-Sama. If I may intrude. They are not rea-"

The Old man interrupted the Chunin. "If Naruto wishes to prove his worth to us. I say we let him. Especially now that he's actually being himself."

What is that supposed to mean, Iruka wondered. "What do you mean, 'now that he's actually being himself?'"

Naruto, who was watching the conversation between his old teacher, and Grandfather figure, decided to intervene at this moment. "Oh Yeah! You don't know. Well let me clear this up. The me you knew in the academy, was an act. It was pretty much the polar opposite of me."

Iruka gaped, barely able to mutter a coherent thought. "Th-th-that... cant be true!"

"It's true!" Both Sasuke and Kakashi exclaimed, confirming Naruto's statement.

Sakura was still unsure. She was sure the blonde's façade would diminish, if enough time went by. Then he would go back to his same idiotic self.

Iruka was flabbergasted with this new info. "What!?" He couldn't believe the boy he had known in the academy was a fake. It had to be a lie. No way would the blond be able to be that deceptive at such a young age.

Kakashi decided to prove it to the Chunin. Iruka had to believe it, if the words came from him. "Naruto is actually the only reason his team passed the bell test. He got the point right away, and tried to act on it. But!" Kakashi gave a subtle glare towards the raven and the pinkette. "Sasuke and Sakura refused to team up with him. He also got the bells. They passed, because I didn't think it would be fair for Naruto to only have failed, because of his teammates." Kakashi explained, hoping that assured the scarred faced man.

Iruka didn't know what to think anymore. "Wow.. I need a minute... Well since that's true. Sasuke, Sakura. I'm very disappointed," he said, a frown directed at 2 out of the 3 of his former students. Had he taught them nothing.

Dang it! Sasuke was supposed to be the best, and now something as simple as catching a stupid cat Naruto still does better than him. How the heck is he supposed to defeat Itachi, if Naruto is better than him at everything!

Sakura was about to lose her patience with the situation. Naruto was not as great as they were making him out to be. It was a joke. If anything Naruto was just trying to make the Sasuke look bad. That way, she will like him better. Sorry Naruto, it won't work. Her heart belongs to Sasuke.

"Sakura," Naruto called, pulling the girl out of her head.

Sakura glared at him. "What do you want Baka?!"

Naruto wanted to seriously smack that pathetic excuse for anger off the girl's face. But he restrained himself. "If you're thinking that I'm just trying to make Sasuke look bad, so you'll like me. You can chill. I don't care if you like him more than me. I'm just trying to be myself."

Sakura stopped glaring, too shocked to do anything but stare. "How did you know that?"

The blond shook his head and looked at her like she was an idiot. "Because I know you. You may not know me. But I know you. I will tell you this, however. If you want to be serious about being a Kunoichi. You need to focus more on your training, and less on trying to impress Sasuke."

Sakura had no words. "Well... WELL WHAT DO YO KNOW NARUTO?! Sasuke-Kun Will always be better than you!" Who does this boy think he is. Talking to her like that.

Naruto was to annoyed to pester her anymore. If she wanted to stay useless, that was fine with him. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kakashi was only slightly surprised with the blond. Well that confirms his crush on Sakura was also an act. The same thought was going through everybody else but Sakura's mind.

The third brought things back to the task at hand."Now that that's been dealt with, about your C rank mission. Please send the client in, thank you," he announced into the microphone on his desk.

A man looking to be in his 40's with a scruffy beard, hat, and a bottle of sake, walked into the room with a scowl on his face. "These are the strong ninja I hired to protect me? They all look like useless brats! Especially the short one with untamed hair," the man said, disbelief in his face and tone.

When he finished insulting the team's competence, a Kunai flew threw the air and pinned his hat to the wall. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Naruto said, authority in his tone

The silver haired Jonin paled. "Naruto, what are you doing? Were supposed to protect the client not kill hi-"

Naruto cut him off. "You misunderstand Kakashi-Sensei! I'm merely confirming our ability to protect the client. I have no intention of harming him in anyway. Unless... he's still not convinced." He turned his head back towards the old drunk.

"I'm convinced!" The man assured fearfully. He didn't want to think of whatever else Naruto was capable of.

Naruto grinned, glad he got the man's respect. Even if he had to frighten it out of the guy. "Good. so who are you?"

The man sighed, relieved that nothing more would be done to him. "I'm the super master bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to protect me until, I get back home and finish building my bridge. Even if it cost you your lives!" Tazuna eyes took on a depth of darkness that wasn't being concealed at all.

Naruto and Kakashi narrowed their eyes, suspicious of the man. Their lives. Its a C rank. Should just be bandits and thieves after him. Somethings not right.

"Alright squad 7! Pack for a two-week trip, and meet up at the village gates in 1 hour," Kakashi commanded, his infamous eye smile in place.

Naruto vanished to his house to pack while Sasuke and Sakura had to run to their homes to pack their stuff.

 **Naruto's House**

Once he appeared in his room, Naruto placed a couple more scrolls with extra hiraishin Kunai, smoke bombs, poison bombs, and lightning tags into his backpack.

 **Sakura's House**

Sakura was in her room contemplating on what to bring on the mission. At first she stared to pack a couple weapons, and some hair products. Then she remembered what Naruto said. She chose to ignored it in the end. She thought he was an idiot, and didn't know what he was talking about.

 **Sasuke's House**

Sasuke packed the remainder of his weapons available at his disposal, such as Kunai, Shuriken, and Blast Tags into his backpack. He doesn't think he needs much given the fact that he's an Uchiha. But he figured, better to be safe than sorry.

He has got to thank Naruto for what he told Sakura. Hopefully now she'll get off his back. Sasuke needs to come up with a way to get stronger than the blond though. The Uchiha decided he was gonna ask Kakashi to train him, one on one. He was determined to become the most powerful out of anyone. It was the only way he would defeat Itachi.

 **Village gate (55 minutes later)**

Everyone was here except Sakura, and Naruto.

Tazuna grumbled in annoyance. "Where are those kids of yours? We need to get to my country. The longer we wait. The more precious time were losing!"

He seems rather anxious about a C rank mission. Kakashi knew there had to be something up with this guy. "They'll be here. Don't worry. On the first day I met them. Naruto made it clear not to be late to anything involving him, or he'll prank you. So I doubt he'd be late himself."

Tazuna was confused. "Who cares if he pulls a simple prank? What's the big deal?"

Kakashi laughed. "Believe me Tazuna. You absolutely do not want to be pranked by Naruto. In our village, he Is known as the prankster king from hell!"

Tazuna paled. "You gotta be kidding me. That brat!"

Naruto smirked. "It's True Tazuna-San," he announces, startling everybody, appearing behind Kakashi.

Tazuna's heart skipped a beat. "Where'd you come from!?"

This time, Naruto grinned, and pointed to the top of the forest area. "I've been here the entire time. I was just sitting up in that tree waiting for Sakura." He turned to his teacher. "I'm disappointed in your sensory abilities Kakashi-Sensei," he said in a jokingly scolding manner.

Kakashi was bewildered. How'd he evade his detection. Exactly how strong is the Naruto?

At that point, Sakura decided to show up.

Naruto turned his attention to the pinkette. "You were almost late. You do remember what happens when someone is late on me. Don't you Sakura?"

She gulped, thinking about what happened the last time she was late.

 **Flashback**

Team 7 was meeting in training ground 7, at 8:30 for some teamwork exercises. It was now 8:45

Naruto growled. "Sakura is in for a treat when she gets here. I thought I warned you guys not to be late to anything involving me?"

The girl in question came running up to the group. "Sorry I'm late Naruto. Please don't prank me, I had to do my hair."

Naruto's fox grin adorned his face. It was the look he gave that promised misfortune was coming one's way. "Too late."

Sakura started to tense up. "What do yo-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Naruto appeared right behind her, and kicked her into a net. It was raised to the top of the tree, where there was a bucket of paint spilled on her, turning her hair dark green. Naruto cut up the bottom of the net, causing her to fall into a pile of leaves. Finally, he performed his wind jutsu, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Ultimately messing up her hair in the end.

Sakura glared at the boy. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" It took her an hour for her to get herself looking that nice.

Naruto glared back. "If you are ever late again, and your excuse is as petty as doing your hair. It'll be WORSE next time!" He says with a threatening voice that shut her up. "Now are you going to be late again?!"

Sakura shrunk backwards, and waved her hands in surrender. "No, I Promise I wont!"

Naruto smiled, going back to his happy self. "Good! Now lets get to our teamwork exercises."

Man if that's what he does to Sakura, Sasuke would hate to see what he'd do to him. If he was late, the boy thought, paling at the sight of Sakura.

 **Flashback End**

Team 7, besides Naruto, shivered at the memory. This just left Tazuna even more frightened of what this kid could do to him.

Naruto brought back the focus. "Well let's get on with it. Shall we."

They started walking to the land of waves. Everyone was silent except Sakura, who was asking Tazuna about his country. "Tazuna-San?"

Tazuna looked down at the girl, wondering what she wanted. "Uh huh?"

"You come from the land of waves right?"

Tazuna stared at her. "Yeah? What of it?"

"I'm just curious. Aren't there ninja there?"

Kakashi interjected, before Tazuna could get in an answer. "Actually, quite the contrary Sakura. You see. There are no ninja in the land of waves. In other countries, however. There are hidden villages, each with there own different customs and cultures, where ninja reside. To the people of this continent, the existence of Shinobi means strength, military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. They're independent, and have equal status. Now, a small island, like the land of waves, has natural protection from the sea. So there's no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that posses shinobi villages are: The lands of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together they are known as the five great Shinobi nations. The land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves, the land of water, the village hidden in the mist; the land of lightning, the village hidden in the clouds; the land of wind, the village hidden in the sand; and the land of earth, the village hidden in the stones. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage, which means Shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage- These are the leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja."

"Huh!? Then Lord Hokage's really important," Sakura exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. Hmmm. Is that old man really such a big deal. She wasn't buying it.

Kakashi knew her real thoughts. "Hey! You just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you?! That's what you were thinking. Wasn't it Sakura!?"

"No!" She answered frightfully.

Kakashi smiled at her, not really caring what Sakura thought. It doesn't change anything. "Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C rank mission. So you can relax."

Instantly, Sakura felt the feeling of relief wash over her. "So were not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja, or anything like that."

Kakashi chuckled mildly. "Not likely." Although Tazuna does seem worried. He'll have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

A couple hours later, they're still walking when they pass a puddle.

A puddle, on a clear day like this, when it hasn't rained for 2 weeks. "Hold up a second guys. I wanna see something," Naruto says walking towards the puddle.

Oh now what! Sakura was clearly aggravated with the blonde's antics. "Naruto! What are you doing?"

Naruto ignored her. He reached the puddle, and placed one of his lightning tags into the center. Everyone was clearly confused, until the puddle turned into 2 people, who were being electrified. Then it wore off after 20 seconds or so.

With speed, Naruto didn't expect, the 2 figures whirled around, him and wrapped their chains around Kakashi, pulling on it, and ripping him to shreds.

"Sensei!" Sakura screamed, after witnessing the man's untimely demise.

"Now it's your turn brat!" Both the figures turned to the blond, wanting revenge for him electrocuting them. They charged at Naruto. They were about to wrap there chains around the blond. But he vanished from view. Half a second later, he reappeared behind the 2 ninja and chakra kicked them into a tree, knocking them out cold. "You can come out now Sensei!"

"What are you talking about Baka! Sensei is dead. We watched him get torn to shreds!" Sakura reminded.

Kakashi came out of his hiding spot from the trees above the group. "I'm not dead Sakura," the man said, showing up right behind her. "Good job Naruto, Great work."

Sasuke kept getting angrier and angrier. He didn't even get a chance! Naruto totally beat those Chunin with one kick! How strong is he!

Sakura glared at the Cyclops. "So why were you hiding Sensei? Were you trying to get us killed," she accused, in her usual loud voice.

Kakashi sighed. He was tiring of this girls obnoxious attitude. "No. I wanted to see how strong you've gotten. I must say, I'm disappointed in you guys. Except you Naruto. Next time leave some fighting for your teammates, okay." He gave an open eye smile. Then he turns his gaze onto Tazuna. "Something you wanna tell us. Like why there are ninja after you."

Tazuna relented, having no choice but to tell the truth. "Alright fine. Do you know a man by the name of Gato."

Kakashi blinked."Gato, as in Gato company."

"Yes that's the one. About a year ago, he came to our land and took control of the ports. So everyone, even our lord is poor. We couldn't afford a higher rank mission."

Kakashi understood the man's plight. "Even so. This has left the mission parameters. This is now at least a B Rank mission. We have to go back."

Sakura turned toward Tazuna, a sad look on her face."I'm sorry. But were only Genin. We don't have the skills for this kind of mission."

Naruto decided differently. "I'm gonna keep going."

Really, Kakashi mused. "Naruto, I know your strong, but you can't do this by yourself."

"I also can't leave someone alone when they need help. This bridge is a sign of hope for him and the people of wave. If I dont help. They're going to starve. I can't go back. I'm sorry."

"It seems, I wont be able to change your mind. So I guess were coming too. Though be warned. The next Ninja will most likely be a Jonin."

Naruto smiled gratefully. "Alright. let's go Mr. Tazuna."

Tazuna felt blessed to have this kid helping him. Not because the blond was getting paid. But because, he genuinely wanted to help. "Thank you so much."

Naruto shrugged it off. "No problem."


	6. Chapter 5: JTTLOW Part 2

A couple hours later, Naruto and the gang are still walking towards wave, when they come across a man and his boat.

Tazuna: "Sanji-San. Can you take us across the river please?"

Sanji: "Of course Tazuna, but I'll be using the oars, because we have to be quiet."

Tazuna: "Alright. Thank you."

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna all got into the boat, but Naruto stood still staring at it.

Kakashi: "Naruto, are you Okay? Get in the boat."

Naruto: "No way, I'll walk." He said with disdain in his voice.

Sakura: "Naruto Baka, quit being stupid and get in the boat!" She said somehow being loud and quiet at the same time.

Naruto: "No thanks, I'm good." With that said, he walks out onto the water as if it was still land, shocking everyone, even Kakashi.

Sasuke: "Naruto, how are you able to do that?"

Naruto: "It's just a chakra control technique. Sensei can do it too."

Kakashi: "Yes, but not for very long. I'm curious Naruto, how long can you do it?"

Naruto: "Just a few hours." He said nonchalantly.

Kakashi: That's amazing, his chakra reserves and control are way above even the most elite Jonin." Well since you can maintain it, I guess you wont need the boat. lets go Sanji-San!"

Sanji: "Alright but remember, we must be really quiet."

Time skip (Under bridge)

Kakashi: "So Tazuna. Tell us more about the situation with Gato."

Tazuna: "Well he came here about a year ago, along with all the goons and rogue Ninja he hires, and took control of the ports, seizing all of our assets."

Naruto: "That makes sense. Given the fact that your country is surrounded by water, taking over the ports gives someone complete control over what goes out, and what comes in. Allowing him to cut off trade, making the country itself incredibly poor."

Tazuna: "Yes. That's why I'm building my bridge, so we can once again trade with neighboring country's and make this place great again."

Naruto: "But won't Gato just take control of the bridge as well?"

Tazuna: "I was kind of hoping you guys could take care of him as well." He said Glumly.

Kakashi: "Our mission was just to protect you while you finished building your bridge, but I'll think about taking care of Gato."

Tazuna: "Thank you Kakashi-San!"

Sanji: "Shhh! Quiet down." He said in a whisper.

Tazuna: "Sorry."

20 minutes later

Naruto and the gang arrive on shore, and start walking toward Tazuna's place. 2 minutes later Naruto stops and throws a kunai into a bush, scaring sakura, and causing a bunny to jump out in fright.

Sakura: "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP SHOWING OFF BAKA!"

Kakashi and Naruto: That bunny is still in its winter coat. it should be brown... which means it's been kept indoors. A substitution!

Just then there's a whooshing sound in the air.

Kakashi and Naruto: "Everybody duck!"

Naruto pulled Sakura and Sasuke to the ground, while Kakashi grabbed Tazuna. Just in time too. A giant sword flew right over their heads, and lodged itself in a tree. Naruto looked up and saw a figure standing on the handle staring down at them. He recognized him from a bingo book that Kurama had him study.

Naruto: "Zabuza Momochi A.K.A. Demon Of The Bloody Mist! I should have known it would be you."

Zabuza was momentarily shocked that this simple genin knew who he was, but he showed no sign of it.

Zabuza: "So, one of the genin is competent after all." He said mocking him, to try and rile him up.

Naruto: He just kept a calm face, and went to attack until Kakashi cut him off with an arm in front of him.

Kakashi: "No Naruto! This is an S Ranked Jonin level ninja! It's too dangerous" He said, even though... he had an inkling that Naruto could beat him, but didn't want to take any chances that he could be wrong. "I'll face him!"He pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

Sasuke: So he does have a Sharingan, but how? is he an Uchiha?

Naruto: "Alright Sensei." He said reverently.

Zabuza: "Kakashi of the Sharingan! No wonder the demon Brothers failed."

Kakashi: "Actually... that was all Naruto's doing." He said matter of factly, while gesturing to the blonde boy.

Zabuza: "Interesting. no matter, he still wont be a challenge. Genin like him don't know what it really means to be a ninja. They've never tasted blood. When I became a genin, I already knew what it was like to kill."

Sakura: "Sensei. What's he talking about?"

Kakashi: "I knew that name sounded familiar! 10 years ago the hidden mist Genin exam was forced to change due to unforeseen consequences."

Sasuke: "What kind of consequences?"

Naruto: "Out of nowhere a kid showed up and murdered the entire class in the blink of an eye!"

Sakura: "NO WAY! THAT'S AWFUL!"

Zabuza: "That's right friends you studied with, and ate with. They're pitted against each other for the final exam, and I slaughtered them all!" He says as he rushed towards Kakashi with his sword drawn. He swung the sword and it clashed with a kunai that Kakashi pulled out at the last second. Next He swung at his legs causing him to jump in mid air, allowing Zabuza to kick him in his stomach hard ,sending him spiraling into the ground. He rushed forward winding up a swing and Kakashi dodged it jumping into the water. "Fool." He said as he began to make hand signs. " Water Prison Jutsu!" This caused a spherical dome of water to rise up and trap Kakashi.

Sakura: "What kind of Jutsu is this?!" She screamed.

Naruto: "Water style. We studied it in the Academy. Remember? There's 5 types of Jutsu a Ninja can use."

Sakura: Oh yeah. She thought, but not wanting to seem less intelligent then Naruto, lied. "I know that Naruto. I just wanted to make sure you did Baka!" She looked to see Naruto's reaction, but he showed no emotion on his face. Dang what is going on with him lately, he's totally different she thought, still not accepting Naruto was never actually stupid.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking about how to save Kakashi.

Naruto: "Sasuke. I have a plan, wanna help?"

Sasuke: "No thank you, a plan from you is bound to be a failure." He said out of arrogance but still understands Naruto is actually quite capable of coming up with a working plan. When Sasuke looked to Naruto, he was surprised to see him taking on Zabuza all alone. He looked back at Kakashi and realized, Naruto was fighting a clone. "What's Your plan?"

Naruto: "Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said making several appear and surround Zabuza. As he shoved them all off him, Naruto marked him with his Hiraishin seal without Zabuza knowing. One of the clones went to Sasuke, and threw him A giant Shuriken.

Naruto Clone: "Sasuke Catch!"

He jumped up and caught it, while pulling out one of his own.

Sasuke: Nice plan Naruto. Thought Sasuke. "Demon Wind Shuriken Jutsu!" He threw the weapon at the real Zabuza, to which, he just jumped over then the second one came out of the shadow of the first, flying towards his head, making him duck in mid air.

Zabuza: "Nice try kid." He said, but pausing when he saw Sasuke smirking. Behind Zabuza, the second Shuriken transformed into a Naruto clone, who then threw a Kunai at Zabuza's arm, causing him to pull out of the prison, effectively destroying the Jutsu.

Naruto: "Fuuton Daitoppa!" Said the real Naruto Appearing right next to a shocked Zabuza, hitting him with the Jutsu at point blank range, causing him to fly into a tree, knocking him out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 6: JTTLOW part 3

Sasuke: "What, but when did he-?" Just then, he thought back to when all the Naruto clones surrounded Zabuza."So that's when" He saw Naruto heading towards a knocked out Zabuza, while Kakashi was pulling himself onto the water. Just then, 2 projectiles flew out of a bush, striking Zabuza in the neck. "What!?" Kakashi walked over to Zabuza, and placed two fingers on his throat, in an effort to see if he could find a pulse.

Kakashi: "He's dead!"

Sakura: "Where'd those needles come from!"

Kakashi: "Senbon needles, they are usually by Medic-nins." A figure jumped out of the nearby bush to reveal themselves. "A hidden mist Hunter-Nin?"

Hunter-Nin: "Thank you for taking care of Zabuza, I have been hunting him down for months now. I must dispose of the body at once." With that said, he made a one hand seal and disappeared in a blue haze, with Zabuza on his shoulders.

Sakura: "Kakashi-Sensei . What's a hunter-Nin?" She asked not fully understanding the events that just passed in a matter of moments, especially that Naruto just took down a Jonin Ninja, that even their Sensei could not defeat. Then again, Sasuke did help, so she chalked it up to him being the reason they were able to beat him.

Kakashi: "A hunter-Nin is a specially trained Ninja, who knows the body's anatomy inside and out. They know where to strike to cause the maximum damage to their target. Their job is to hunt down missing or Rogue Ninja, kill them, and dispose of the body. That why, they preserve their village's secrets and Jutsu's. For example if I was killed by an enemy Ninja, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed."

Sakura: "Oh! That makes sense."

Kakashi: "From the look of it, judging by his height and voice, he's probably not that much older than you Naruto."

Naruto: "Yeah."

Sakura: "What! How could that be possible?"

Kakashi: "Well believe it or not Sakura, there are Ninja younger than you, but stronger than me." Like Naruto probably, he added as an after thought.

Sakura: "That's Amazing!"

Kakashi: "Well, we should probably get going. Lead the way Tazuna."

Tazuna: "Yes...of course." He said, still flabbergasted with the fact that Naruto beat someone that his own Sensei was struggling with. Not only that, but he also made it look easy, and from the looks of it, he didn't even break a sweat. He decided then and there never to underestimate him ever again.

They started walking towards Tazuna's place, when Kakashi fainted all of the sudden.

Sakura: "Kakashi-Sensei. Are you alright!"

Naruto: "Relax Sakura, he's just tired from over using the Sharingan. It puts a lot of strain on the body, especially when you're not actually an Uchiha." He said calmly and knowingly, which made Sasuke more than a little suspicious.

Sasuke: "How do you know so much about the Sharingan Naruto?" He said starting to get angry that Naruto isn't even an Uchiha, yet he knows more about it than him.

Naruto: "That's not important right now Sasuke, we need to get Kakashi to Tazuna's place, so he can rest." He took out one of his storage seals and infused some chakra into it. Then he touched Kakashi, and he disappeared. He looked to Tazuna. "Shall we continue?"

Tazuna: "Yes, my house is just a way's down the road. Follow me. By the way Naruto?"

Naruto: "Yeah?"

Tazuna: "What did you do with Kakashi?"

Naruto: "I put him in one of my storage seals. That way he's easier to carry."

Tazuna: "Alright." He said, still not completely understanding the subject of sealing. He's just a civilian from an island with no Ninja. Can you blame him for not knowing really anything about them?

Tazuna's House (10 Minutes later)

The gang arrived at Tazuna's place, and his Daughter Tsunami, showed them to a guest room, where the could leave Kakashi to rest. Naruto unsealed both Kakashi and a cot for him to sleep on, from another one of his scrolls. He tucked him in with a blanket over his face, before pulling down the mask, knowing Kakashi doesn't want people seeing what he looks like. Then he left to go back downstairs.

Tsunami: "How is Kakashi-San?"

Naruto: "Fine. I left him lying down I'm my travel cot, so he could rest comfortably. He should be up in a couple hours or so."

Tsunami: "Well that was nice of you."

Naruto: "It's no problem really. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway."

Tsunami: "I'm glad he's in such good hands. I made some food, would you like some? I'm sure you must be hungry after your journey." She asked kindly.

Naruto: "No thank you, I need to go train." If he was honest, he really wasn't that hungry. When he gave Kurama control over his senses, it had some after affects. One being he could store food in his system for longer periods of time than other people, allowing him to be able to eat less often. which is handy on long missions. "I'm gonna leave one of my clones upstairs, to keep an eye on Kakashi." He made the necessary hand signs, and sent the clone up stairs. Then he left out the door, and down the road.

Sakura: "That's strange. I expected Naruto to be the most hungry out of all of us, given the fact that he's the weakest link on the team, and would need it the most." She said rater rudely.

Sasuke: "Hnn." he said with his signature look of indifference, but on the inside he was wondering 2 things. 1. Why isn't Naruto hungry, when he himself is starving and 2. What kind of training does he do without the Sensei. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Sakura: "Can I co-" Before she was even done voicing her question, Sasuke was already out the door. " Dang it!"

Tsunami: "Someone has a crush." She said having witnessed the entire ordeal.

Sakura: "Whaa-?! I don't, I mean he's not, ok yes fine i really like him. He's cool, mysterious, handsome." She said dreamily.

Tsunami: "I see." She said, questioning some of the traits about the boy, given by the fan girl.

Sakura: "What's that supposed to mean!?" She said having caught the underlying apathy in the older women's tone.

Tsunami: "Nothing." She said still not sure if she liked this girl or found her irritatingly dense.

With Naruto (Inside The Mindscape)

Naruto: "Alright Kuruma! What are we doing today?"

Kuruma: "Walk out onto the water, and I'll show you". Naruto listened and walked onto the water whilst behind him, Kuruma smirks. He throws both a kunai and a Shuriken at him. Naruto then does a back flip and jumps to the side to avoid both. "Impressive you've learned."

Naruto: "Well I've had a lot a help from a friend, after your little stunt that day."

Flashback (2 Years ago)

Naruto: "Come on Kuruma, what type of training are we going to do" He asked quite impatiently.

Kuruma: "relax Kit, now here. Put on this blindfold he tells him handing him a long strip of black cloth.

Naruto: "But Why?"

Kuruma: "Because I said so!"

Naruto: "Alright no need to get testy." He wrapped the blindfold around his eyes making sure he couldn't see anything at all, and waited further instruction. Just as he was starting to get impatient once again. A Kunai whizzed through the air and impaled itself in his shoulder. " Hey!"

Kuruma: "Calm down, while you remain in the mindscape you can't actually be hurt remember."

Naruto: "Oh yeah, I forgot about that cool feature."

Kuruma: "The training we are going to do today is heightening your senses, so you can battle even if you're blinded. Given my control over your senses it should come easier to you than other people."

Naruto: "Ok lets start!"

Kuruma: "First walk out onto the water using your sense of smell to guide you."

Naruto: "Alright, this will be a piece of cake."

Kuruma: "I warned you about getting Cocky Naruto, it's dangerous."

Naruto: "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,. Lets just do this already!" He started to walk letting his sense of smell guide him... right smack dab into a tree.

Kuruma: "Yeah, a total piece of cake. Too bad the goal was not to run into a tree or else I'd be bowing down to your greatness." He said putting as much sarcasm into his voice as possible. Which did not go unnoticed by Naruto, Causing him to glare at him.

Naruto: "Whatever! That was just my first time. No one is perfect at the very start." He tried again, got a little closer to the lake, but crashed right into a rock. Once again he got further, before tripping over a log. Now he was getting annoyed.

Kuruma: "Don't just try to find the lake, watch out for the scent of objects in your path as well."

Naruto: "I GOT IT!" He said rather ticked off that he didn't think of that in the first place given how smart he was. He eventually made his way to the water and walked out onto the middle of the lake. " Now what?"

Kuruma: "Come back, conjure up 50 clones, and have them all do it over until they can do it flawlessly. That means no bumping, crashing, tripping, or stepping on anything but the ground and the water. Once you can do that with all of them, then will continue onto the next part of the training."

Naruto: "Come on I just did it, isn't once enough for someone like me?"

Kuruma: "What exactly do you mean, by someone like you."

Naruto: "Prodigy, awesome, amazing, strong, infallible. You know"

Kuruma: "Uh huh." When did this kid get so prideful? I'll have to put a stop to that as soon as possible. I guess I will show him he's not as "Infallible" as he thinks. He said quoting the young and suddenly cocky blond.

Naruto: "So does that mean I don't have to do it again?"

Kuruma: "No, you still have to do it."

Naruto: "Oh come on!"

Kuruma: "Do as I have instructed, or I will not train you anymore. Do I make myself clear."

Naruto: "..."

Kuruma: " I SAID, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Naruto: "Finnne! Gosh I'll do it."

Kuruma: "Good, now get to work! Naruto takes off the blindfold, walks back to his previous location, does the Kage Bunshin Jutsu, and finally instructs every one of his clones to tie the blindfold around their eyes until they absolutely can't see anything but the color of the cloth.

Naruto: "Make sure you look out for the smells and sounds of other things as you navigate to the lake." He said reminding his clones of the tip that Kuruma gave him just a few minutes ago. After an hour of mess ups, each of his clones eventually got to the lake without any mishaps, making sure not to step on any bugs as well, just as Kuruma had instructed. The hardest part for Naruto and his clones was not stepping on any bugs due to the faint sound they would make as they scurried across the ground. "Now What!?" He was still angry at himself for not being as awesome and infallible as he proclaimed.

Kuruma: "Disperse all the clones and do it again, without making any mistakes." Naruto did as he was told though very begrudgingly. Luckily, he had no problems, so Kuruma decided to go onto the next part. "Good job. Now the hard part. I'm going to start throwing all kinds of weapons at you as I did earlier. I want you to avoid them as best as you can."

Naruto: "Ok I'm ready." Right away a kunai and shuriken lodged into his stomach, one after the other. "Oomph!" He grunted, and was upset at how he didn't even hear them coming.

Kuruma: "I thought you said you were ready" He said clearly mocking him.

Naruto: "Again!" He heard the sound this time, and sidestepped to avoid them. "Ha-" A Kunai hit him right in the forehead. "What the heck was that!"

Kuruma: "You can't stop and gloat. Always expect there's more to come. If you don't it could be the difference between success or failure in battle." He hoped Naruto would get over his sudden pride and take what he was saying to heart, but it didn't seem to be working. I guess I have to try harder.

Naruto: "Just go again! I can do this! He back flipped over a kunai, side stepped a Shuriken, ducked under another Kunai, and pressed off the water to jump over a couple more Kunai and Shuriken. This continued for a few minutes of Naruto dodging everything he could. Eventually though, he got tired, and became sluggish with his movements. A couple minutes later, he was to slow to avoid a Senbon needle that struck him in the knee as he was landing from avoiding a demon wind Shuriken that came out of nowhere, to which he only barely avoided. "What kind of weapon" He pants "is this?!" He exclaimed clearly exhausted.

Kuruma: "It's called a Senbon needle. It's particularly handy for medical Ninjutsu and used by Hunter-Nins."

Naruto: "I see. So I'm guessing you want me to make 50 clones and do it again until I don't get hit for a certain amount of time?"

Kuruma: "You guessed it genius" He said sarcastically. Naruto ignored the sarcasm and created 50 clones. Kuruma once again started hurling weapons at all of the clones and him at the same time. This went on for a couple hours, until he could avoid all the weapons for 5 minutes, without any of his clones being hit by a weapon. He dispersed them and swayed a little off balance, due to the fact that this was the second time he had to go through the memory over load in the past day. Once Naruto was stable again, Kuruma started ambushing him with dozens of flying weapons, to which he successfully avoided for 15 minutes, until Kuruma stopped and smiled at him. "Good job kit!" Naruto just turned to the Kyuubi and smiled. Then he lost consciousness. Even though he can't feel pain, he can still experience fatigue. He lasted longer than I thought, even considering his abnormal amounts of stamina.

Next Day (Still inside the mindscape)

Naruto: "He woke up, and looked around for a while. Then the events of the previous day came back to him like a bullet train. "Ow! My head!"

Kuruma: "So you're finally awake!" Lets hope his Pride is gone too. "Are you ready for the next part of the training." He asked with a smirk present on his face.

Naruto: "There's more!" He said paling at this new found information. He was sure he looked like a ghost right now.

Kuruma: "Of course! It's not enough to just dodge and avoid attacks, you need to learn to defend yourself against weapons as well. He said matter of factly.

Naruto: "Of course it isn't, alright lets go" Kyuubi was able to hear the dread in his tone but continued with his explanation anyway.

Kuruma: "Good. Now were going to start working on your Kenjutsu (weapon skills). Unfortunately I've never needed this particular skill, so I cant' help you here."

Naruto: "What! Then how am I going to learn!". He said very worried

Kuruma: "You'll have to find somebody else to train you in this, sorry!"

Naruto: "Ok. Let me think about my options. I can't ask the old man, he's probably busy doing paper work or something. I can't ask Teuchi, cause he's not a Ninja, neither is Ayame. There is a girl in the academy named Tenten who specializes in weapons. I guess I could ask her.' I wonder if she'll help me though. She doesn't seem to hate me, like everybody else. " I guess I really don't have anything to lose. I might as well ask. What's the worse she could do, say no." With that said he left to find Tenten, Disappearing out of his mindscape, and heading into town.

Konoha (1 hour later)

Naruto: He has been searching all throughout town with no luck of finding her, until he remembered that she and her family owned a weapons shop not far from the ramen stand. "Here it is." he said, glad he finally found it. He walks in to find her sitting behind the counter, with a board expression on her face. "Hey Tenten."

Tenten: "Do I know you?" She asked, never actually having paid attention to him in the academy.

Naruto: "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. We both go to the Ninja Academy. I'm a year below you. Ring any bells"

Tenten: "Nope, sorry. She said with a sheepish look on her face.

Naruto: "That's alright. Anyway I had a favor I wanted to ask of you."

Tenten: "Yeah?" She asked suddenly curious of what the blonde wanted from her.

Naruto: "Since you specialize in weapons. I was wondering if you could help me work on my Kenjutsu?" He asked, hoping she'd help him.

Tenten: She thought about it for a second, then figured, hey I got nothing else better to do. " Sure, but not right now, I've got to work, but I'm off in a few hours. I could help you then.

Naruto: Few, I was worried she wouldn't help for a second there. "Thanks, so I'll see you in a few hours then. How does 2 o'clock sound?"

Tenten: "Sounds fine. See you later."

Naruto: "Later!" With that stress off his shoulders, he walked back to one of the training grounds to do his workout routine.

Tenten: Well this is an interesting turn of events. On the bright side, I wont be bored out of my mind today. She thought with a smile on her face.

With Naruto (1:45)

Naruto was finishing his workout routine when he remembered something, he forgot to tell Tenten where to meet him.

Naruto: "I guess I have to go back to her store, wait, I can just send one of my clones." He made the necessary hand sign, and sent the clone off to meet Tenten, and tell her where to find him.

With Naruto clone (Tenten's shop 1:55)

The clone walked in when Tenten was coming out and they bumped right into each other.

Naruto Clone: "Umph, oh I'm sorry."

Tenten: "That's alright, it's a good thing you came though, we never discussed about where to meet."

Naruto Clone: "That's actually why I came back in the first place, he wants you to meet him at training ground 7"

Tenten: "Who's he?" She asked very confused at the use of the third person like reference to himself.

Naruto Clone: "Naruto."

Tenten: Now she was even more confused. "Aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto Clone: "Sort of, I'm a clone."

Tenten: "But your just an illusion. Wouldn't it have been better for him to tell me himself, since nothing you learn will transfer to him?"

Naruto Clone: "I'm not an illusion. I'm actually a shadow clone, so what I learn will be transferred to the original. He sent me so he could finish his workout regiment." The clone said matter of factly.

Tenten: "Oh, I've heard of that. WAIT, isn't that a Jonin level skill. How could he possibly have enough Chakra to maintain it for this long, let alone do it in the first place." Wasn't he a year behind her, he shouldn't have enough Chakra to use it, regardless of knowing how to do the Jutsu or not.

Naruto Clone: " Naruto's a special person, let's just leave it at that."

Tenten: "Alright, but I wanna know sometime." She said, suddenly very intrigued with the young blond boy.

Naruto Clone: "Who knows? Maybe he'll tell you eventually.

Tenten: "I hope so."

Naruto Clone: "Well, I've done my job here, so I'm gonna disperse now. Remember, Training Ground 7." Then the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Tenten alone with her thoughts.

Tenten: "Well that was unexpected." She left to find the Training Ground, with a new interest in the boy.

Back with Naruto

He finished his final sit up, when the memory of his clone flooded into his brain.

Naruto: Maybe I'll tell her sometime. Yeah, that'll happen, NOT.

Kurama: "If you become friends with this girl, you should consider telling her. It would do you some good to have a friend who you can hangout with and talk to, besides me of course"

Naruto: "I'll think about it." He said still doubting if he will actually ever tell anyone. He'd have to really trust them, and right now there was no one like that who didn't already know the secret about him.

After he finished that thought, Tenten showed up.

Tenten: "Hey Naruto, are you ready for the training."

Naruto: "Definitely, let's begin."

Tenten: "Okay, but first. I want to gauge your skills as of now."

They both took out their Kunai and ran at each other. With a loud clang of metal against metal, the Kunai intercepted each other. She pulled back and swung at his leg, to which he jumped back to avoid. He then threw the Kunai at her, and she ducked under it easily. She took his moment of surprise to her advantage and rushed him. Before he knew it, there was a gash straight through his jacket that left a thin trail of blood across his chest.

Tenten: "I'm sorr-" As she was apologizing for taking their little spar to far, she paused as she notice the wound healing, until it was non existent. "How-"

Naruto: "It's alright, I heal fast." He said trying to make her feel better.

Tenten: "Is that one of the things that makes you special?" She asked remembering the conversation she had earlier with his clone.

Naruto: "Yeah, that's one of them."

Tenten: "How many are there."

Naruto: "A few, but you don't have to worry about that right now. Let's get back to training." He said wanting to change the topic of discussion, before he says something he shouldn't.

He came at her again, this time with both Kunai and shuriken, He threw the first Kunai at her, and the second one to where he predicted she'd dodge to. With speed he couldn't even see, she blocked the second Kunai, before it hit her in the stomach. Thinking she was distracted, he hurled the five Shuriken in his hand at an angle where they would intercept her on the sides, but to his bewilderment she easily jumped up and out of range, while the 5 shuriken instead hit each other and got cancelled out.

Naruto: "Wow! Your really good." Sure she specialized in this type of combat, but she was still just 11 years old after all.

Tenten: "Thank you, I try." She said with a smile on her face. "Your good as well. Where'd you learn how to aim so accurately?" She asked surprised by his show of skill.

Naruto: "I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

Tenten: "Alright, well now that I know your skill. I can train you more effectively. First, Kenjutsu is a lot like Taijutsu, just with weapons, instead of your hands and feet. For example, say you were to slug someone in the cheek or neck. It's the same motion with your arm, the only difference is now your holding a weapon. So it's going to be the thing that does damage, instead of your fist. Do you get it?" She asked, hoping her little lecture wasn't too much information at one time.

Naruto: "Yeah I got it. I catch on quick, so you don't have to worry about making your explanations detailed to the point where it'll be too much to comprehend. At least not with me anyway, with other people, you probably want to simplify it. Just for future reference."

Tenten: "Good to know. Now of course that tip doesn't always apply, it depends on the weapon you're using. For instance, if you're using a sword that's held similarly to the way you hold a Kunai, then the rule applies. But if you're using a Katana or something like that, then the motion will of course be different. Like I said, it depends on the weapon.

Naruto: "That makes sense."

Tenten: "Next, it's obvious I don't have to teach you accurate weapon throwing for projectile weapons. Keep in mind though, the weight of the weapon determines how difficult it is to use accurately. Let's focus on your close combat Genjutsu skills for now."

Kurama: "One thing I just thought of Kit. Utilize your senses to figure our where she's going to try to strike you. Good luck."

Naruto: Of course, why didn't I think of that.

Tenten: "Are you alright Naruto?" She asked having seen him just standing there, as if he was deep in thought.

Naruto: "Yeah I'm good." I got to be careful talking to Kurama when I'm around people.

Tenten: "OK, if you say so. Are you ready to spar again?"

Naruto: "Let's do this thing"

They rushed at each other again, with Naruto trying a swipe at her leg. She saw the move and move her leg back and out of reach of the weapon. Using her momentum she swung her leg back to the previous position, adding to her overall speed, while swinging her arm that had the kunai at Naruto's abdomen. He however, utilized his sense of sound, and heard it coming. So he flipped back to avoid it. While she was stunned that he was able to dodge, Naruto rushed back at her and cut her on the arm.

Tenten: "Ahhh." How did he do that, his skill has already increased since our spar earlier, how is that even possible.

Naruto: "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Here give me your arm, I'll heal it for you."

Tenten: "You can heal other people as well?" She asked, even more amaze with the boy than she was before. She extended her arm out to him.

Naruto: "yeah, good thing too. I tend to get carried away when I'm training. This may sting a little, but the feeling will go away after a couple seconds." He said as he took her arm, and started pouring his Chakra into her. So her scar would be able to heal exponentially fast.

Tenten: She watched in amazement, at how like with the scar on his chest earlier, the mark on her arm disappeared, as if it never was there in the first place. It hurt for a little bit like he said it would, but after it was done, her arm felt stronger than it was before "That's a useful ability to have, I guess you'll be like the medic on your Genin team."

Naruto: "Yeah I guess." He hadn't really thought of the idea of using his healing ability for anyone but himself, until now that is.

Tenten: "Question?"

Naruto: "Yeah?" He asked turning his attention towards her once again.

Tenten: "Are the Muscles in my arm supposed to feel stronger then they already were?"

Naruto: "Yes, its because when I healed you, my chakra also repaired any damage done to your arm muscles prior to today. I can do the same for the rest of your body if you want me to?"

Tenten: "..." She blushed

Naruto: "WAIT, that came out wrong. What I meant was, I can take your arm again, but this time send my Chakra all throughout your body. That way it will heal any and all damage done to you during your lifetime." He freaked out, while trying to fix the misunderstanding in his previous statement.

Tenten: "That'd be nice." She said, still blushing at her previous thoughts that entered her young mind, surrounding the misunderstood statement.

This time when Naruto grabbed her arm, he sent his Chakra everywhere in her body.

Tenten: After the pain subsided, it actually felt really nice and soothing. I could get used to this feeling. After he let go, she felt so much looser and less constricted with her movements. "Awesome!"

Naruto: "Yeah, you feel better now?"

Tenten: "Totally, so much better."

Naruto: "If I may ask, what does it feel like? With me it comes subconsciously, and I've always had the ability. So I don't really know the difference."

Tenten: "It feels like my whole body just loosened, and I can move it more freely now."

Naruto: "Cool, you wanna get back to the spar now?"

Tenten: "Sure."

Time skip

It's been a couple weeks since Naruto has met Tenten, and in that time they've become good friends. They Train with each other almost everyday from 2 o'clock-7 o'clock. Her curfew is 9, and she likes to hang out with her other friends for the remaining hour and a half, before she has to go home. She told Naruto she wanted to meet up with him today, but she wouldn't tell him for what reason. So here he was at their usual Training Ground, which is Training Ground #7, waiting for her to show up. After a couple minutes, he saw her running towards him.

Tenten: "Hey Naruto! Sorry I'm late, my dad had to hold me for a few minutes longer to handle some extra customers."

Naruto: "That's okay. So why'd you wanna meet me here?"

Tenten: "I have something for you." She said handing him a box wrapped in orange wrapping paper, with a red bow. That she pulled out from behind her back.

Naruto: "Thank you! You didn't have to get me anything though." He said shocked. No one besides The Third Hokage had ever given him a gift. It gave him a feeling of true friendship, that he's never had with someone close to him age wise before. He unwrapped the bow and paper to find a small black box. He opened it up to reveal dark orange fingerless gloves with metal plates for defense over the front of them. "Thanks a lot Tenten" He said as he gave her a hug in appreciation.

Tenten: "You're welcome! There's a cool feature with the metal plates though."

Naruto: "Oh yeah?"

Tenten: " I remembered you were an Uzumaki, and I know they excel at Fuinjutsu. So I had my dad create the metal plates with the ability to seal extra weapons, like Kunai and Shuriken so you'll never run out of tools on missions.

Naruto: "That's awesome! Tell your dad I said thank you to him as well."

Tenten: "I will."

Naruto: "Now how can I repay you?"

Tenten: "You don't have to, it's nice giving gifts to friends." She said not expecting anything in return for the gift.

Naruto: "I want to though. Oh I know, here come with me." He started to walk away from the training ground, with her following beside him.

Tenten: "So where are we going?"

Naruto: "You'll see.

A couple minutes later Naruto came to a stop in front of one of his favorite places in the village, Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto: "You like ramen right?" He was hoping she did, this was one of the only restaurants that took his business.

Tenten: "Yeah I like ramen." She said, unknowingly filling him with relief that she didn't say no.

Naruto: "Then let's head in, shall we. They waked under the curtains hanging from the roof of the stand and begun to look over the menu. "Hey old man, I'll have the miso ramen with extra pork.

Teuchi: "Naruto! Long time no see kid. Where have you been lately?

Naruto: "Training, studying, and going to the Academy.

Teuchi: "Alright, and what will your friend be having?" He asked gesturing to the young girl beside him.

Tenten: "I'll have the same thing, just no extra pork please."

Teuchi: "Ok, Ayame!

Ayame: "Yes father?" She asked coming out of the kitchen and noticing Naruto with his new friend. "Oh! Who's this?"

Naruto: "This is my new friend Tenten. We met a couple weeks ago.

Ayame: "Good for you Naruto, You finally made a friend your age. So what did you need father?"

Teuchi: "I need you to make 2 bowls of miso ramen. One with extra pork, and one regular for Naruto and his friend."

Ayame: "Will do." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen once again.

Tenten: She was confused. What did Ayame mean by finally made a friend his age? Doesn't he have any other friends? "Hey Naruto?

Naruto: "Hmm?"

Tenten: "What did Ayame mean? Don't you have other friends beside me? She was starting to get concerned for the boy sitting next to her.

Naruto: "No, your the first."

Tenten: "But why?"

Naruto: "I can't tell you, maybe later when were older?"

Tenten: "Okay, when were older." Now she was even more confused. A minute later, their food was set in front of them, and they proceeded to eat in a bit of an uncomfortable silence.

They continued to be friends and train together occasionally. Still to this day they train together, but considerably less often, now that their both on genin teams.

Flashback end

Kurama: "Yeah, she's been a really good friend to you over the 2 years you've known her. I still think you should tell her about everything."

Naruto: "I will soon, I'm just waiting for the right moment. Maybe after the Chunin Exams."

Sasuke's P.O.V. (2 hours later)

So after I went for a walk, I came across Naruto in a field. He said he was going to train, but he was just sitting there with his legs crossed. I waited a few minutes, to see if he would do anything, but he just continued to sit there.

Third Person's P.O.V.

Sasuke was walking towards Naruto, wondering how the heck was this training? Naruto having sensed him coming, opened his eyes and turned to look at him.

Naruto: "Can I help you with something Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, you can tell me how you're so much stronger than me when your idea of training is sitting on your butt, doing nothing!

Naruto: "This isn't the only type of training I do Sasuke. There are many others, you just happened to show up a couple minutes ago when I was in the middle of this type of training."

Sasuke: "How do you know if I just showed up a couple minutes ago. I could have been watching you the entire time."

Naruto: "I know for a fact that you only showed up a couple minutes ago."

Sasuke: "How so?"

Naruto: "Because, that's when I started to sense you."

Sasuke: "You can sense me? How?" He asked even more intrigued with the blonds skill.

Naruto: "I can't tell you." After that, Naruto walked back to the house, while Sasuke tried to think about how sitting and doing nothing was an effective form of training. nothing came to mind, so he just blew it off and walked back to the house a little ways behind Naruto.

With Zabuza and The Hunter Nin (Third Person's P.O.V.)

In the middle of a clearing, we find Zabuza unconscious with the Hunter Nin kneeling beside him. The Hunter Nin unwraps a tool scroll, and takes out a pair of scissors, reaching towards Zabuza's face.

Hunter Nin: "First I'll cut off the bandages to drain the blood." Just then Zabuza wakes up and grabs the Hunter Nin's arm, stopping her from what she was doing.

Zabuza: "That's enough, let me do it." He pulls down the wrappings, revealing his sharp shark like teeth and glares at her. Brutal as always Haku" He sais as he begins to yank the needles out of his neck.

Haku: "You're the one who's brutal Zabuza. If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will die."

Zabuza: "How long are you going to wear that ridiculous mask! Take it off!"

Haku: "I have fond memories of this mask. Plus it proved pretty useful in tricking that Ninja. If i hadn't intervened, you'd be dead. There's no doubt about that.

Zabuza: "Putting me in a temporary death like state is fine, but you didn't have to do it through the pressure points in my neck! Cruel as always, I think you enjoy it.

Haku: "It was the only sure way, and I didn't want to scar your flawless body. You'd complain about that even more. She said smiling at him. "The neck is more vulnerable. There's no layer of muscle, so I can go straight through to the pressure points."

He tries to get up, but grunts in pain when he realizes he is barely able to move.

Haku: "Don't try to move, it's futile. Your body will be out of commission for at least a week. Of course knowing you with your stubborn attitude, you might be able to move even sooner than that."

Zabuza: "So innocent, but yet so clever. A rare combination. That's why I keep you around."

Haku: "I'm still just a kid, what else would you expect?" She stands up and looks out towards the water. "The mist is cleared. Next time, will you be alright?"

Zabuza: "Next time, I wont underestimate that kid. My blade will be the last thing he sees, before I run him through!" He said narrowing his eyes, vowing to put an end to Naruto, no matter what. He does not take the fact, that he was beaten by kid lightly.

Okay I'm finally done with this chapter. I hope it did not take too long. Now about the pairings. I have decided to make it a Naruino relationship, and a Naruten friendship. The Naruino wont happen until Shippuden, I want it to build overtime, not happen way to fast. Plus remember she still does not know about Naruto's act, which will make it more interesting as their relationship develops. I will try to update soon. Thanks to all my readers for your support. Have a good night, and I'll see you next time. Later!


	8. Chapter 7: TC and GS

Chapter 7: Tree Climbing and Getting Stronger

Tazuna's house (Third person's P.O.V.)

After Naruto and Sasuke get back to Tazuna's place, they head up to Kakashi's room, and see he's awake. Kakashi looked as if he was waiting for them. Their suspicion was proved correct, when the noticed Sakura kneeling beside Kakashi's cot staring at them expectantly.

Kakashi: "Naruto... Sasuke, come over here. there's something I need to tell all 3 of you." He said in a serious tone.

They both walked over, and sat next to sakura, waiting for Kakashi to continue.

Sakura: "What is it Sensei?" She asked getting worried due to the tone of his voice.

Kakashi: "I have reason to believe that Zabuza is still alive." He looked to see his students reaction, and was not surprised to see that only Sakura and Sasuke were shocked. If Naruto really was as smart as he seems, he probably came up with the same conclusion as himself.

Naruto: "That's what I thought."

Sakura: "What are you guys talking about? We saw that Hunter Nin kill Zabuza. You yourself said that his heart stopped." She said, not wanting to believe the possibility that this terrifying enemy was still alive.

Naruto: "That's because it did stop."

Sakura: "Huh? Then how can he still be alive?" I don't understand this at all.

Naruto: "I'm pretty sure the Hunter Nin put him in a near death like state. Making us think he was dead. Think about it how did the Hunter Nin dispose of the body?" Man I hope she catches onto this quickly. She's supposed to be the smartest in our year after all.

Sakura: "I don't know. He took the body away from us, remember idiot."

Naruto: "Exactly my point. Real Hunter Nins dispose of the body on the spot. But instead of doing that, he took the body away."

Sakura: "Yeah, so we don't find out any of the secrets or Jutsu, duh! Seriously, I thought you were actually smart Naruto, but that is the dumbest thing you've ever said." I knew he wasn't actually intelligent. he was just trying to fool me. her thoughts were cut short however, as Naruto began to speak up again.

Naruto: "Aren't you supposed to be the smartest in our year? There's no need to take the body away from us. Hunter Ninjas are trained to perform their jobs discreetly, preventing the secrets from getting out. Don't you remember any of this from the academy sakura?"

Sakura: Oh yeah, he's right. "Well whatever! You're still just an idiot Naruto!" I refuse to accept that he was just acting the entire time. That's just not possible!

Naruto: "Think whatever you want to Sakura. Anyway back to what I was saying. Another thing that points to Zabuza still being alive is the weapon the Hunter Nin used to kill him. He said putting air quotes around the words kill him.

Sakura: "What about them?"

Naruto: "Senbon rarely are used to kill. Usually they're only used by medic Nin, for acupuncture treatments. They would have to strike a vital organ. None of which are in the neck. Hunter Ninja know the anatomy of the human body inside and out. So putting the body in a near death state, would be easy for them."

Kakashi: "Expertly said Naruto. With all this information, we can conclude that the Hunter Ninjas objective was not to kill Zabuza, but to save him."

Sasuke started shaking with a determined look in his eye.

Kakashi: He's actually happy Zabuza's alive. Now he can have another shot at him.

Having heard the entire conversation, Tazuna decided to speak up.

Tazuna: "Not wait just a second, aren't you reading to much into this! The kid totally destroyed that guy."

Kakashi: "Even if were wrong, we need to prepare just in case he is alive."

Sakura: "How are we going to do that? you can barely move Sensei."

Kakashi: "I may barely be able to move Sakura, but... I can still train you. He said with his signature closed eye smile.

Sakura: "What's a little training going to do? You're a Jonin, and even you had a hard time fighting him." Is he trying to get us killed.

Kakashi: "Sakura! When I was trapped in his water prison, who was the one who got me free?

Sakura: "Sasuke!" I totally forgot! Sasuke took the guy out without breaking a sweat. She thought forgetting about Naruto's contribution to the fight.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi: What about Naruto/me? Was the thought on all their minds.

Kakashi: "What about Naruto?" Is she seriously such a fan girl that she forgot about her other teammates rather large addition to the outcome of the fight.

Sakura: "Well I guess he helped... a little."

Sasuke: This girl is ridiculous. I'll never admit it, but without Naruto. We probably would be dead right now. Which totally ticks me off! I need to get stronger!

Random Kid: "What's the point they'll never be able to stand up to Gato."

Tazuna: "Inari! Where have you been, come here." He said as he held out his arms for a hug.

Inari: He ran over and hugged him. "Welcome back Grandpa!

Tsunami: "Inari! that was very rude. These nice Ninja protected your grandpa, while they traveled here"

Inari: "But they're just gonna die mother! Gato is too strong."

Naruto: "Don't worry kid. Gato wont be of any danger to us. He is just a coward who hides behind other people who can do what he can't. Someone like that is too weak, and doesn't deserve what he has been blessed with in his life."

Inari: "What do you know any way, are you some kind of hero or something?!"

Naruto: "I never said that, but we all could become heroes for the people of wave. If we put an end to Gatos's rein."

Inari: "No you can't! Heroes don't exist!" They just don't understand. He began to walk away.

Tsunami: "Inari, Where are you going?"

Inari: "I'm going to my room to look at the ocean. I want to be alone."

Tazuna: "I apologize for that."

Naruto: "What happened to that kid?"

Tazuna: "Before I tell you that, I need to tell you of the man this country named a hero. his name was Kaiza. 3 years ago a fisherman came to the land of waves pursuing his dreams. Inari was being bullied by a couple kids. they took his dog and threw it into the water. Inari was to scared to do anything, and then they pushed him in as well. Inari couldn't swim at the time so he began to drown. At that moment the dog realized he could doggy paddle to shore. Inari was left to drown. The fisherman saved him. From then on they became like father and son. They did everything together. One day, our Dam began to overflow, which would eventually flood the country. Kaiza swam across and closed the gate. From that moment, he was known as the hero of wave. Then everything went to crap. Gato showed up and took control of the country. Kaiza stood up to him, and was executed in front of everybody. That includes Inari."

Sakura: "That's so sad!"

Tazuna: "ever since that day, Inari hasn't smiled once."

Forest (Third persons P.O.V.)

Sakura: "so what training are we going to do Sensei?"

Kakashi: "First things first. We need a review on Chakra. What it is, and how to use it."

Sakura: Perfect, I have a chance to impress Sasuke with my knowledge. Kakashi's probably going to ask me to explain it, for Naruto's sake. he was absent at the academy that day.

Kakashi: "Naruto, Please explain." sakura probably expected me to call her. She still refuses to accept the real Naruto. She need's to get over it.

Naruto: "Sure thing Sensei."

Sakura: Like he knows anything. He's just gonna guess or something.

Naruto: "Chakra is created when the 2 energies in our body, 1 being the physical energy from our body's billions of cells, and the other one being the spiritual energy from our training and experiences combine. Then we need to use a complex order of hand signs to guide our chakra into performing the many Jutsu a Shinobi can perform."

Sakura: What but how, Naruto wasn't even present the day we learned about chakra. Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

Sasuke: I know Naruto isn't actually stupid, but how does he know any of this. There has to be somebody else teaching him. How else would he be this strong and knowledgeable. Considering how often he was gone from the academy. That is the only explanation.

Kakashi: Just what I thought, he has had another teacher at some point in his life.

Sasuke: "How did you know you any of that. you were gone that day." He asked wanting to know if his suspicions were correct.

Sakura: "Yeah! Sasuke's right Naruto. How do you know?"

Naruto: "Someone told me when I first started training 6 years ago."

Kakashi: "You've been training since you were 6 years old Naruto? No wonder he's already so strong.

Naruto: "Yeah, Why?" I don't get what the big deal is. "You were a Chunin by age 6 weren't you Kakashi?"

Kakashi: "Well.. Yeah, but I'm still surprised you started so young. people usually don't start training until their in the academy at least."

Naruto: "that's true. there are rare cases. How else did you think I was this strong?"

Sasuke: So that explains it. Still how does what he was doing earlier count as any form of effective training. Plus we started the Academy at 7. This gave him a year to train before then. So why did he pretend to be weak and stupid? I don't understand him at all.

Sakura: There's no way he started training that early. He would have been to young and weak to do anything effective. He has to be lying. Then again he is dare I say incredibly strong and smart. Could he really be telling the truth?

Sasuke: "If you had a year to train before the academy. Then why would you pretend to be weak and idiotic?"

Naruto: "Oh that. Well fist it was just for fun. Then I realized the beneficial training and experience it gave me."

Sakura: "What beneficial training?"

Naruto: "Think about it. If I was able to fool my entire home village into thinking I was someone that I'm not. It would just be that much easier to fool an enemy, someone who has absolutely no knowledge of me whatsoever."

Kakashi: That's genius! "Wow, you really are something Naruto. Anyway back to why were here."

Sasuke: " Why do we need to review chakra? Were already using it to perform Jutsu. So what's the big deal?"

Sakura: "Yeah!"

Naruto: "You may be using it, but you're not using it effectively."

Sasuke: "How do you mean?"

Kakashi: "what he means is your wasting it. Unless you learn to figure out the proper amounts of chakra to use for a Jutsu. you'll just run out of energy, and be nothing but a target for enemy Ninja. You need to practice your chakra control.

Sakura: "But why did Naruto say you and not we? Doesn't he need to practice his control as well?"

Kakashi: "Naruto already has great chakra control. Remember when he walked on the water rather than come into the boat. That's a Chunin level chakra control exercise. Naruto can already stand on water for a few hours. So to answer your question. no he does not need to practice.

Sakura: No way!

Sasuke: Dang it! He's way ahead of both of us. 'So what do we need to do?" He asked, determined to become stronger than Naruto as fast as possible.

Kakashi: "Tree climbing."

Sasuke, Sakura: Tree climbing!?

Sakura: "How is that gonna help our chakra control!?"

Kakashi: "This is not any basic tree climbing."

Sasuke: "Why is that?"

Kakashi: 'Because, you can't use your hands."

Sakura: "What!? How are we supposed to do that?"

Kakashi: 'Simple, you use your chakra to stick to the bark .All you need to do is focus your chakra into your feet, which is one of the hardest places in the body to do so. Then you walk up the tree. If you can perfect this exercise, you can master any Jutsu. Theoretically of course. Naruto!"

Naruto: "Yes?"

Kakashi: "Care to demonstrate to your teammates what I'm talking about?"

Naruto: "Okay." He put his hands in a seal, and began to focus chakra to the bottoms of his feet. Then to his teammates amazement, he walked up the face of the tree and hung upside down on the first branch, that was at least 20 feet in the air. "See, that's all there is to it. A piece of advise though. Too much chakra, and the bark will break. Too little chakra, and you'll slip. I suggest running up the tree to start with."

Kakashi: "Here, use these Kunai to mark your progress on the tree." He said pulling out 2 of the knives and tossing them to sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke: I can do this. I'm an Uchiha. This should be a piece a cake. Sasuke ran at the tree and began to progress up the side. Once he was 10 feet of the ground, the bark exploded. He marked his progress and jumped off the tree, landing back on the ground. This is harder than I thought. Like Naruto said, I put to much chakra into my foot, and the bark broke.

Sakura: "Hey this pretty fun!" She said from the first branch of her tree easily 25 feet off the ground.

Kakashi: "Well I guess the Uchiha clan isn't that great after all. Sakura shows the most skill out of the 2 of you." He said trying to make Sasuke more determined to perfect the exercise. He knew full well the reason for Sakura's great chakra control was because of her lack of chakra compared to Sasuke's.

Naruto: "Good job Sakura! But don't get cocky, He said remembering Kurama's words from 2 years ago during his weapons training. He also knew the reason for her chakra control being so good. But if I told them why, Kakashi's plan to get Sasuke more focused would probably fail. I tell her separately. that way we can work on growing her chakra reserves.

Sakura: I wanted Sasuke to be impressed with me. Why did Sensei have to say that, now Sasuke will hate me.

Sasuke: I'm gonna perfect this. As of now I'm nowhere close to even beating Itachi. I have to focus! He started running up the tree, and this time he got 20 feet before he marked the tree and jumped back down.

Naruto: "Kakashi Sensei. I can watch over their training. You still need to rest." He didn't give Kakashi any chance to argue as he created a clone to escort him back to Tazuna's house. After Kakashi left, Naruto dropped from his branch into a flip landing on the ground crouched down with his fist hitting the ground. Then he walked to where Sakura was. Now I can help her get stronger. "Hey sakura." he said accidentally startling her out of her thoughts.

Sakura: "Don't scare me like that Naruto!"

Naruto: "Sorry, but I want to tell you something."

Sakura: "what?"

Naruto: "The reason your chakra control is so good, is because you have smaller reserves than Sasuke making it easier to control. Do you get it?"

sakura: "Yeah, but if that's true. Why did he say I have the most skill, causing Sasuke to get angry with me?"

Naruto: " I think he was trying to make Sasuke more focused and determined to perfect the exercise."

Sakura: "Oh, that make sense." she said with a smile. "Is that all you wanted to tell me."

Naruto: "No, I wanted to know if you wanted me to help you get stronger by strengthening your chakra reserves."

Sakura: "why would I want that?"

Naruto: "Didn't you hear me? I said it will make you stronger." It doesn't look like that convinced her. I guess I have no choice. "It'll make Sasuke like you more." Now she's convinced. Man I hope she gets over her crush soon, or she'll never become as strong as she could be.

Sakura: "So how do we make my chakra reserves bigger?"

Naruto: "Easy, you just have to exhaust your chakra. After that they'll grow a little each time you do."

Sakura: "Wont that kill me?" What's he planning?

Naruto: "No, it won't kill you." Jeez why would she think I want her dead. She is still convinced I have a crush on her.

Sakura: "So how do I exhaust my chakra?"

Naruto: "I want you to run up and down the tree until your to tired to do so. Then once you have your energy back do it again. Repeat this process until you're called back to the house for dinner."

Sakura: "Are you crazy!"

Naruto: "You want Sasuke to like you right?"

Sakura: "Yeah bu-"

Naruto: "Well this is the way do that. So get to it!" He said leaving no room for discussion.

Reluctantly, Sakura began running up and down the face of the tree. With that out of his way, Naruto made his way over to help Sasuke. During their conversation Naruto noticed that Sasuke progressed another 10 feet up the tree.

Naruto: "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke: "what!" What does he want? I'm trying to focus here.

Naruto: "I wanted to know if you wanted some help."

Sasuke: "Why would you want to help me? You hate me."

Naruto: "I don't hate you Sasuke. I may not like your attitude, but that doesn't mean I hate you. Plus what kind of teammate would I be, if I didn't help you when I knew I could?"

Sasuke: "Alright, how would you help me?" Is there something I'm doing wrong?

Naruto: "When you focus your Chakra. Don't continue to add some, preserve the chakra already in the bottoms of your feet to continue to stick to the tree. When you realize some of it is gone, then you can add some more, but not to much. Or you'll just get blasted off again."

Sasuke: "Is that all?" I really want to get this down as fast as I can. I don't have anytime to waste.

Naruto: "Not exactly." He still seems unfocused. It's probably has something to do with his brother.

Sasuke: "Then what?!" He said getting a little impatient on what the blonde could possibly be asking now.

Naruto: "When we introduced ourselves as a team, you said you want to destroy a certain someone."

Sasuke: "Yeah, what about it?"

Naruto: "That someone is your brother isn't it?" He said shocking Sasuke out of his impatience.

Sasuke: "How did you know that?" No one our age or younger knows that Itachi is the one responsible for the Uchiha massacre. He glared at Naruto threateningly until the shock at what Naruto said next settled in.

Naruto: "Same reason I know so much about the Sharingan. I knew Itachi.

Sasuke: He knew Itachi?! "How do you know him?"

Naruto: "He was one of my trainers before the massacre. He is the one who helped me advance my hand seal speed. So that the Sharingan couldn't detect them. I mean the Mangekyo Sharingan can, but I'm working on that."

Sasuke: Why would Itachi teach Naruto how to nullify the use of the Sharingan. that doesn't make sense. "Why did he train you?"

Naruto: "He saw how I was treated by the villagers, and wanted me to be able to protect myself." Even though I already could thanks to Kurama, but Itachi didn't know about him training me.

Sasuke: "What did you mean how the villagers treated you?" What did they do to him.

Naruto: "I'll tell you some other time. No offence but we don't really no each other that well."

Sasuke: 'Yeah I guess your right. so anyway about my brother.

Naruto: "Yeah, I want to know if he told you anything after the massacre."

Sasuke: Should I tell him? I don't really have a reason not to. "He told me to let my hatred of him grow. So I can become stronger. That only once I obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan will I be able to kill him, and avenge the clan." That's the first time I've told anyone about that. I wonder why I told him of all people. Maybe it's due to the fact that he can understand my pain. After all he doesn't have a family either. So he knows how I'm feeling.

Naruto: That doesn't make any sense. if he wanted Sasuke to become angry and full of hatred. Why would he ask me to look after him and protect him. I know he didn't want to kill everybody and was just acting under the elders and the Hokage. maybe he thinks that if Sasuke a fellow Uchiha kills him, it'll ease him of the pain it caused him.

Flashback ( 5 years ago)

Naruto had just finished a long day of training with Kurama when he felt a chakra signature come into his room through the window. He looked up and saw Itachi standing in front of his bed, with tear stained eyes and a grief stricken look on his face.

Naruto: "What's wrong Itachi-Sensei?" He asked climbing out of his bed, and walking toward the distressed looking teen.

Itachi: "I need to leave the village."

Naruto: "Why?" What happened?

Itachi: "It doesn't matter. I have a request."

Naruto: "What is it." What could he possibly want from me.

Itachi: "I need you to look after my younger brother Sasuke."

Naruto: "Okay, but where are you going?"

Itachi: "I can't tell you."

With that said, Itachi jumped back out the window leaving a very confused Naruto in his wake.

Naruto: I have got to get to the bottom of this. I'll ask the old man tomorrow. He went back to his bed to get some sleep until the morning.

The next morning (Third Persons P.O.V.)

Naruto forgot all about his manners for the moment and burtsted into the Hokage's office, demanding to know why Itachi had to leave.

Naruto: "Old man! Why did Itachi have to leave?"

Third Hokage: "Naruto, I should have known you'd stop by."

Naruto: "Tell me why he left!"

Third Hokage: "He left because he murdered his entire clan." There's no use in hiding it from him. He'd just find out eventually.

Naruto: "But why did he do that?!" I don't understand this at all.

Third Hokage: "The Uchiha clan was planning to over throw the village and take control."

Naruto: "Why?!"

Third Hokage: "They were tired of the way they were treated by the village. Itachi offered to deal with the threat, but he couldn't kill his younger brother Sasuke."

Naruto: "That explains why he asked me to protect and look after him."

Third Hokage: "What?"

Naruto: "He came to my apartment last night, and asked me to look after Sasuke."

Third Hokage: "I see"

Naruto: "If he eliminated the clan on your orders. Why is he a rogue ninja?" This does not make any sense.

Third Hokage: "He has a mission. One of which I can't divulge the information of to you. This mission will keep him out of the village for the rest of his life. So people have to think he's a missing Nin to avoid suspicion."

Naruto: "That's messed up."

Third Hokage: "I agree, but it's beyond my power to change."

Naruto: "So should I tell Sasuke?"

Third Hokage: "I'm afraid you can't tell him. This is an S Rank secret."

Naruto: "Okay, but i still don't like it."

Flashback end

Naruto: "Another thing he taught me is my elemental training. Because of his Sharingan it didn't matter what element I got. In the end it was wind. So he taught me a couple of the wind Jutsus that he knew."

Sasuke: Well that explains why he knows how to use wind type jutsu. "Did he teach you anything else?"

Naruto: "Yeah, he also taught me weapon throwing, and chakra sensing, as well as chakra concealment."

Sasuke: "Can you show me?" Now that I know more of why he's so strong, it's not as aggravating. But I'm still an Uchiha, so I should be strongest. I WILL be strongest.

Naruto: "Sure, later. Maybe after you perfect water walking. Now about the whole let your hatred make you stronger. That's not very good advise."

Sasuke: "What do you mean?"

Naruto: "If you let your hatred drive you. You'll be blinded by anger and lose focus in your training."

Sasuke: He makes a good point. "I'll think about that. Can I get back to the tree climbing now?"

Naruto: "Yeah."

Sasuke once again runs up the tree, taking into account what Naruto told him, he made it 60 feet up the tree before being blasted away.

Naruto: "Continue that progress and you'll be perfecting this exercise in no time."

Sasuke: Now that's what I'm talking about.

Naruto created 2 clones to watch over them while he went to go do his own training a little ways away.

Behind a tree, a figure was watching them but turned and walked away.

Inari: "What are they doing? It's pointless, they'll never beat Gato.

That's the end of this chapter. I made Haku a girl because I can't stand the fact that he is actually a boy. Especially when he gets reanimated, he looks even more like a girl.


	9. Chapter 8: Return of the M and THN

Tazuna's House Third Person's P.O.V.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walk through the front door. Sasuke and Sakura are using each other for support, and both look utterly exhausted.

Kakashi: "What happened to you two?" He asked while slightly chuckling to himself at the look of his team.

Sakura: "When it comes to training Naruto is a slave driver!" Seriously I feel like I'm about to die from chakra exhaustion. Is this really how I am supposed to enlarge my chakra reserves.

Naruto: "Don't worry Sakura. It'll get easier the more you work at it. In a couple of weeks, you should be able to perform more advanced Jutsu. That's a plus right?"

Sakura: "Yeah I guess."

Tazuna: "Now we know why you look like that. But why does he." He said while gesturing to the Raven haired Genin.

Sasuke: "I m-made it to th- the top of the tree." man I'm exhausted. But I'm finally getting stronger. I'll be stronger than Naruto in no time.

Kakashi: He already made it to the top. He must of been really motivated. He probably hates being behind Naruto all the time. Well any motivation is better than nothing. "Good, now you and Sakura can go protect Tazuna tomorrow."

Naruto: "No disrespect Sensei, but I'll protect Tazuna tomorrow. They both still need more training, if were going to face Zabuza and the Hunter-Nin." Sasuke and Sakura need to use this time to train as best they can. Being with Tazuna is only going to hinder their progress.

Kakashi: "I guess your right. I'm sure you can handle it by yourself. Now come sit down. Tsunami's almost done making dinner."

Tsunami brings out some sautéed vegetables with mash potatoes. A peaceful quietness surrounds the group until it's broken by Inari.

Inari: "why are you guys training so hard. you'll never be able to defeat Gato."

Naruto: "maybe, maybe not. Either way, training is better than doing nothing." He said with a calm tone with a look of indifference.

Inari: "You can train until you drop. It won't matter. The weak are always defeated by the strong. You don't know anything about this country. you come in here with a positive attitude all the time, without a care in the world. All the while people like me live in turmoil. You don't know what it's like to suffer!

After Inari's outburst, the remaining people in the room turned to Naruto. Sakura, remembering the old Naruto, expected him to lash out at the kid irrationally. They were all surprised when Naruto quietly stood up from his seat. What he did next made all of them drop their mouths in an o shape. He walked towards Inari, stared down at the boy, raised his hand above hi head, and slapped the kid right across the face, leaving a hand shape mark on his cheek where his hand connected with his face. The room was silent. No one knew what to do. When Naruto spoke up, it gave them all chills. His voice was deeper and resonated an anger and hatred that they never witnessed before in the blond boy.

Naruto: "Don't talk about things you don't know or understand. My life is far worse than yours. So are a lot of people in your country. You have a warm place to live, food to eat, a comfortable bed to sleep in, and a Mother and grandfather that would do anything for you. Other people older and younger than you are homeless, by themselves, and lucky if they get something to eat once a week. So don't you dare start complaining about how hard your life is. You lost your dad, I get it. That's awful, but it doesn't mean you can just sit around all day moping about your life, when compared to others your life is great... By the way, Gato isn't strong. he's just a scrawny wimp who has enough money to pay other people to do his dirty work. He hides behind his guards. He's a coward and so are you. If your life is so horrible, then do something and change it. If you don't, then do us all a favor and stop antagonizing those who do. And for the love of Kami, stop crying you little baby!" With that said Naruto started heading towards the door.

Sakura: "Naruto! That was totally uncalled for. You went to Fa-"

Naruto: "Sakura do me a favor, and shut the heck up!" He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

Kakashi: "Where are you going Naruto?" He asked with a hint of worry In his voice.

Naruto: "I need to go blow off steam. Sasuke, Sakura meet me at the trees tomorrow at 7 for more training."

Sakura: "7! Are you serious?"

Naruto: "Yes you need as much training as possible. Be glad I didn't say 5!"

Sakura: "What about you huh? You don't honestly believe you can take on Zabuza at your current state do you!?" Besides Chakra control, he is just as weak as me! Sasuke on the other hand, is stronger than us, and could take on Zabuza easily!

Naruto: "I think I could probably fight Zabuza. But of course I'll be training as well. just not with the same things. Now I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye!" He said done with the conversation. He left out the door and down the road towards the forest.

Kakashi: "Well, that was unexpected. Naruto hardly ever acts out in anger. Except maybe when he's pranking somebody."

Tsunami: "Inari, are you okay." She asked tentatively, while reaching out to pull him into her in case he needed to be soothed after the actions of the blonde. Inari jerked away from his mother and ran outside toward the dock with tears in his eyes.

Tsunami: "Inari!"

Kakashi: "I'll go talk to him." He left in the same direction as Inari to hopefully make the kid feel better.

The room was silent and no body moved just choosing to stare at the door. A minute later Sasuke went to his room closely followed by Sakura, but separating as they got to their respective lodgings.

With Kakashi and Inari (Third Persons P.o.v.)

Inari was sitting on the edge of the dock with his feet dangling above the water, and a look of sadness on his face. Kakashi came right up to the side of the boy and looked at him for a moment before letting his presence be known.

Kakashi: "Mind if I sit down?"

Inari: "Sure." He said staring off into the distant sea, barely paying attention.

Kakashi: "Naruto didn't mean what he said."

Inari: "Then why'd he say it?"

Kakashi: "He has his own special way of dealing with people. Naruto doesn't have a father either. actually Naruto never had any parents, and doesn't have a single friend in our village"

Inari: "Really! How come?"

Kakashi: "He's blamed for something of which he has no control over. The people in our village who are old enough to know what it is, are not aloud to discuss it. But that did not stop them from making sure his life was as horrible as possible. They told their children to stay away from him. So he was never able to make any friends his age. I think out of everybody here, Naruto can relate to you the most. He knows how you feel better than we ever could. In the time I've known him. He has never cried. Naruto doesn't know the meaning of give up. He always fights for what he wants, and is never deferred. He's probably tired of crying all the time, and wants to do everything in his power to be acknowledged by people in a positive way. That's why he's so hard on you. He want's you to be strong. Heed his words. If your life isn't the way you want it. Then do everything you can to change it. That's what Naruto would do, and your father as well... Tazuna told us all about him. It is sad, but Naruto's right. Just because something horrible happens in your life doesn't mean you can just cry all the time." With that said, he gets up and walks back toward the house. "Later." He said turning his head over his shoulder with his signature eye smile.

With Naruto

Naruto was in a huge clearing fighting about 200 of his clones. Occasionally changing which Taijutsu style he was using. That way he can maximize his training results.

Naruto: "The nerve of that kid, spouting off all that crap thinking he knows me and my life! He needs a lesson in the ways of the real world."

Kurama: "Calm down Kit, he's just a kid."

Naruto: "I don't care! People like that need to just shut up. They have no idea what they are talking about!"

Kurama: "I understand, but that doesn't excuse the way you treated him."

Naruto: "I just showed him a little tough love!"

Kurama: Uh huh, sure!

Naruto: "Yeah I know! It's just... people like that make me so angry!"

After the final clone was defeated, Naruto conjured up about 400 more and switched to one of his more vicious fighting styles, The Doragon no honō (Dragon Flame). The Dragon Flame is a style that relies more on offence than defense. Using fast and precise punches and kicks to prevent any opening for attacks, you can relentlessly beat on your opponent until their either dead or unconscious, or just until they're unable to fight anymore. This style requires your Taijutsu speed to be really fast. He himself wasn't able to perfect the style until he could move at a speed at which only a Jonin or higher could still see him. After he destroyed all of his clones he collapsed from exhaustion.

The Next day (Naruto's POV)

Naruto: "what time is it Kurama?" He asked still groggy having just woke up.

Kurama: " About 6:55, you need to go see your teammates. They're probably already waiting for you at the trees."

Naruto: Created 5 clones and sent them off to protect Tazuna at the bridge. Then he ran to the trees. About 3 minutes later he arrived and saw them staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Sakura: "You look exhausted! What exactly were you doing all night?"

Naruto: "Training."

Sasuke: "What are we going to be doing today!?" He asked getting a little impatient.

Naruto: Smirked before pulling out a couple Kunai. "You'll be facing me, 2 against one in a Kenjutsu sparring match."

Sasuke: Smirked and pulled out a Kunai of his own.

Sakura: "Are you sure that's a very smart idea Naruto? You could get hurt?"

Inner Sakura: "Chaaa, now's my chance to prove my usefulness to Sasuke! Sorry Naruto, but your going down!"

Naruto: "Before we start, there is a catch." He began to take off his headband and wrap it around his eyes. "As you can see I will not be able to see during our match. Consider it a handicap to make it easier for you guys." He said, clearly aggravating them on purpose.

Sakura: "Are you stupid Naruto, now you'll definitely get hurt!?"

Naruto: "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you"

Sasuke: In one swift movement he threw one Kunai towards Naruto, while at the same time rushing at him from behind with the other one. He smirked thinking he had Naruto beat. Then something unbelievable happened. Naruto caught the first Kunai in his left hand and whirled around just in time to intercept the Kunai that Sasuke was aiming toward his neck with the other kunai in his right hand.

Naruto: He smirked. "Nice try Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "Wha- how!"

Naruto: "I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve, I've barely scratched the surface of my skills with you. Even with Kakashi, I was still holding back." he handed Sasuke back his Kunai,

Sasuke: Took the Knife. "How strong are you Naruto?" He asked, anger evident in his tone.

Naruto: "Guess you'll just have to wait and see." He smirked one last time before looking in Sakura's direction which probably creeped her out, because she doesn't know that Naruto can sense her presence. "Why didn't you try to come at me Sakura? remember what I told Kakashi on day one. Your enemy won't wait for a start, so don't expect one. Unless of course it's a test. Then you need to wait for a start."

Third Person's POV

Sakura: How did he do that? Also, how did he know where I was? He shouldn't even be able to see me.

Inner Sakura: "Cha! What the heck was that! He stopped Sasuke without even looking!"

Sasuke: How did that even happen? He barely even had time to know where I was coming from. Yet, he blocked my attack perfectly without even breaking a sweat. For all I know, he could be just as strong as Kakashi without the Sharingan.

Naruto: "Are you guys ready to go again? And for future reference, you should both come at me together. Remember Teamwork is a great way to take down a foe who might possibly be stronger than you."

Sakura: "Give me a break, like your actually strong enough that all that will beat you is teamwork! Your not the Sensei Naruto. You wont be that difficult?" She said finishing with a look of smugness gracing her features.

Naruto: "Well, if your so sure about that. Then why don't you both come and fight me at the same time? I wont even use my clones to win. It'll just be me. Care to put your money where your mouth is." He said all the while smirking to infuriate her more.

Sakura was so angry she whipped out 2 kunai and threw them both at Naruto aiming for his head. To which he juts ducked avoiding them easily. This made Sakura even angrier, causing her to charge at Naruto with 2 more Kunai aimed toward his legs. All he had to do was lift his foot and step on the arm with the first kunai. Followed by a simple kick with the opposite foot, knocking the second Kunai away from her hand and back a few feet. Naruto vanished, grabbed the Kunai before it hit the ground, and reappeared before she could even do anything more. All the while still having the headband wrapped around his eyes.

Naruto: "I thought I told you to both come at me. If your not gonna take this seriously and just waste my time. Why should I even bother training you?" With nothing else needing to be said, he began to walk away knowing that that would get them to take this seriously. He was not disappointed as he sensed 4 kunai coming at him from 2 different directions. He smirked before blocking the 2 on his left and sidestepping the 2 on his right.

Sasuke: Dang it! We got to get him to run out of usable Kunai before we even have a chance at defeating him. "Sakura!"

Sakura: "Huh?"

Sasuke: "Follow my lead. We need to somehow get him to lose both kunai. That way he won't be able to block or repel our attacks anymore."

Sakura: "Yeah! Then will crush him! Right Sasuke?"

Naruto: "Is that so!? I hope you can back that up Sakura, Sasuke."

Sasuke rushed Naruto with his first Kunai. Knowing this would cause him to block the attack, leaving an opening for Sakura to knock it out of his hand. He smirked when Naruto began to block the attack , just like he planned.

Sasuke: "Now Sakura!"

Sakura threw her kunai at Naruto effectively knocking the kunai he was holding out of his hand. Sasuke smirked until he saw Naruto grin, right before summoning a third kunai to intercept Sasuke's. Sasuke jumped back before rushing at Naruto again. Right as he was about to jab at his torso. Naruto vanished and reappeared Behind Sasuke holding a kunai to his throat.

Naruto: "You lose." He said calmly.

Sakura: "What! That's Ridiculous! You ha to have che-"

Naruto vanished once again before appearing behind Sakura with a kunai held to her throat as well.

Naruto: "You fail as well. You shouldn't have let your guard down Sakura." He said in a scolding manner. "Well now that were done with that, it's clear we need to work on your speed and strength. That way you'll be more effective in a one on one Taijutsu match. Naruto vanished and reappeared a second later with 2 sets of arm and leg waits. "Here put these on. 25 pounds each arm and leg for you Sakura, and 50 pounds each arm and leg for you Sasuke."

Sakura: "What are these supposed to do? Other than make you look atrocious to the human population."

Naruto: "These "Atrocious fashion wear" as you so eloquently put it will help you become stronger and faster. Once you can move normally with this much weight on you, add ten more pounds. Then once you can handle that add, another 10 pounds and so on."

Sakura: "There is no way I'm wearing these. They're ugly!"

Naruto: "I'm sorry. I wasn't' aware your appearance was more important to you then impressing Sasuke." He said knowing exactly how to get her to concede.

Sasuke: "How much weight are you wearing Naruto?"

Naruto: "About 70 pounds on my arms and 100 on my legs."

Sasuke: "Well if you can handle that, I should surely be able to handle more."

Naruto: "If you're so sure about that, then try this much." He then handed Sasuke 120 lb. leg weighs and 80 lb. arm weights. "See how well you can move in those." He said with a knowing grin.

Sasuke put on the weight and felt somewhat ok on his feet.

Sasuke: "Told you loser!" He said with a cocky smile.

Sakura: "Come ON Naruto, you didn't honestly believe you were stronger than Sasuke did you?" She said with a incredulous tone.

Naruto: "Uh huh, why don't you try moving now."

The minute Sasuke took a step forward, he fell flat on his face. To which Naruto just laughed. Sakura ran to Sasuke making sure he was alright. The she turned and glared at Naruto.

Sakura: "What's wrong with you Naruto?! How can you laugh after something like that happened to one of your teammates."

Naruto: "I told him he wouldn't be able to handle it. It's not my fault he's so stubborn and has to prove he's the best all the time." Naruto defended against Sakura's temper which didn't faze him whatsoever.

Naruto took off the extra weight, and Sasuke was finally able to stand back up. He was also able to move with only a little resistance from the weight.

Naruto: "BY the way Sasuke, thanks for reminding me that I need to upgrade my weights." He then proceeded to add 20 pounds to his legs, making the weight on his legs 120lbs and 30 pounds on his arms, making the weight on his arms add up to 100 each. Naruto however was still able to move fairly well, barely being restricted at all. This of course just caused Sasuke to growl in anger realizing that once again. Naruto was better than he was at the moment.

Sasuke: "What do we do next?"

Naruto: "You guys are going to do more tree climbing, to get your body situated with the extra weight. This will also make you stronger and better with your chakra control, seeing as the heavier the object, the more chakra is needed to maintain contact with the tree."

Sasuke: "Alright, what will you be doing." Maybe if he tells me. I can ditch this training and do what he does, and then I be stronger than him. Sasuke's musing were cut short however, as the dark haired boy did not get the answer he was hoping for.

Naruto: "None of your business Sasuke!" He increase his KI showing there was no room for discussion.

Sakura started visibly shaking under the intensity of Naruto's glare. So did Sasuke, but he hid it better. Naruto had noticed anyway which made him smile, before he vanished in a flash of orange.

Kakashi's POV.

Kakashi: I wanted to see how Naruto was doing with the team training, so I summoned my Ninja do Pakun to sniff them out and followed the trail. When I got there I was... surprised to say the least when I saw Naruto taking on both Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously. All while wearing a blindfold. From the look on his face, he wasn't really trying at all. At best, he was probably just trying to gauge their skills as of this moment in their training. He then gave them some weights so they can condition their bodies. Sasuke being who he was of course tried to show off. This in turn led to him just embarrassing himself by falling flat on his face into the ground. But what really put me on edge, is the amount of KI that Naruto put into his stare. Even I tensed up a little bit watching him glare at his teammates with a look that promised pain if their was any opposition to his commands. This Kid continues to surprise and impress me. I wonder if he even knows how strong he is. Or how strong he can become. After that, I walked back to the house so I could lay down some more. Naruto sure is an interesting teacher.

With Naruto (Third persons POV)

Naruto was training another one of his taijutsu styles Hóu quán (Monkey Fist) with about 200 clones. This style relies on strength and agility. You have to constantly be moving while taking any openings you can. Once you find one, increase the chakra to your hands or feet depending on what your attacking with and hit the target as hard as you can. When you're on defense, it's a similar concept. Increase chakra to your arms and legs. That way when you get hit, you're about as unmovable as a gorilla. This technique is called Monkey fist because you attack and defend with the strength rivaling a gorilla. This technique is mainly used when facing an enemy who is bigger and stronger than you, thus removing any disadvantages caused by size and strength. After 4 hors of each clone practicing the style against another clone, Naruto purposely dispelled all of them at once. That way the memory overload would knock him out, giving him some much needed rest.

The next morning

Under the shade of the large overgrown trees on the ground we see a girl about 12 years of age, picking some medicinal herbs. She slowly and carefully places each plant into her basket with tender care. When she notices a boy laying down 20 ft. from her position. She stands up and begins to walk in the general direction that he is in. When she gets to the body she kneels down and slowly reaches her hand out to his neck thinking it would be so easy to kill him right now. She instead chooses to grab his shoulder and shake him awake.

Hunter-Nin: "Hey wake up! Seriously you'll catch a cold if you continue to sleep out here."

Naruto: "Ugg" He slowly sits up and leans his back against a tree. "It's ok, I don't ever get sick." He said with a warm smile which made the girl loosen up a bit, thinking he wasn't a threat to her at this moment.

Hunter-Nin: "That's cool, any way what are you doing out here in the cold anyway?" She asked with an amused smile.

Naruto: "I was just resting for a while after my training exercise."

Hunter-Nin: "What are you training for?"

Naruto: "I'm a ninja, and I'm on a mission to protect someone from a pretty dangerous man. This guy is building a bridge that is the hope of this country. That's why I must be as strong as possible. If Tazuna dies, so too does the hope for this place to ever get any better."

Hunter-Nin: "That's noble."

Naruto: "So now that that's out of the way, what are you doing out here?" He asked with a knowing smirk that put the Hunter-Nin back on edge.

Hunter-Nin: "I'm collecting herbs with medicinal properties, so I could help an injured friend heal faster."

Naruto: "Can I help?"

Hunter-Nin: "Sure, by the way. What's your name? If you don't mind my asking."

Naruto: "It's cool, my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. What's yours?"

Hunter-Nin: "Haku."

Naruto: "Nice to meet you Haku." He smiled and began helping her collect the herbs. After an hour or so they were done and Naruto got up and began to walk away. Before he left however, he turned to Haku with a smirk. "By the way Haku!"

Haku: "Yes?"

Naruto: "One question. When should I be expecting to run into you and Zabuza again?" He smirked at the shocked look on Haku's face and flashed away in blur of orange.

Over the next few days, team 7 continued their individual training. Naruto practiced his Taijutsu while Sakura and Sasuke strengthened their chakra control and enhance their chakra reserves.

Tazuna's House (Third Persons pov)

Naruto: "Now that it's been about a week since our last encounter with Zabuza, I think it's safe to say he'll be coming after you tomorrow. This will most likely happen at the bridge. So no more training for now. Right Sensei?"

Kakashi: "Right Naruto. Now that I have completely recovered I'll be accompanying you as well Tazuna. Don't worry nothings gonna happen to you if I have any say about it." He looked to Tazuna, who nodded in thanks.

Sakura: "Was one weak really enough training Sensei? Are you sure were ready." She asked, doubt evident in her tone.

Kakashi: "You three are stronger than you realize Sakura. Besides if worst comes to worst, you still have me and Naruto fighting along side you. You'll be just fine." He said with his signature eye smile.

Sakura: "You mean Sasuke." She said defiantly.

Kakashi: "What?"

Sakura: " I think what you meant to say was. If worse come to worse, at least I'll have you and Sasuke fighting along side me. You accidentally said Naruto."

Kakashi: "No Sakura! I meant Naruto, as for right now. Naruto is stronger than Sasuke and would be more useful in the fight." He said matter of factly.

Sakura: "What! How can you say that!? Sasuke is way stronger than Naruto. Naruto's pathetic and never does anything right. Sasuke is the one who always saves the day! If it wasn't for him, we never would have beat Zabuza last time!"

Naruto: "What ever you say sakura" He said rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed with his pink haired teammate.

Sakura: "You know it's true Naruto! Your useless!" No one even wants you he-" She was cut off by Naruto knocking her out with a chop to the neck.

Kakashi: "Naruto! Why did you do that?"

Naruto: "I did it! To get her to shut up." With that said Naruto when up to his room to sleep and get prepared for what tomorrow may bring. No one else said anything more and just slowly walked off to their separate rooms to get some sleep.

Naruto and Sasuke's room (Sasuke's pov)

Sasuke: I went up to Mine and Naruto's room to get some sleep. When I walked in he was awake just staring at the ceiling. 'What are you doing?"

Naruto: "Thinking."

Sasuke: "About"?

Naruto: "Nothing that has to do with you."

Sasuke: "Can I ask you a question?"

Naruto: "Sure."

Sasuke: "Why didn't prove Sakura wrong? Why let her talk to you like that when you know What Kakashi said was true?"

Naruto: "What's the point?"

Sasuke: "What do you mean?"

Naruto: "Well, lets look at it like this. 1, She's your fan girl, so no matter what I do. She will always see you as better. 2, when you have to constantly prove your better than others, it kind of diminishes the point of it bit by bit, don't you think?"

Sasuke: "I guess I never thought of it that way."

Naruto: "Now you will. Goodnight Sasuke." He rolled over and went to sleep.

Sasuke: "Goodnight Naruto."

The next Morning (Third person's pov)

Everybody but Naruto wakes up and prepares for the possibility of coming across Zabuza at the bridge.

Kakashi: "Naruto's exhausted himself from the constant rigorous training he does. When he wakes up, tell him he has the day off."

Tsunami: "Of course, see you later!"

Sakura: "How can Naruto say he's stronger, and yet he is the one who is asleep cause he's too tired to function properly." She said completely oblivious to the annoyance of her fellow teammates.

Sasuke: Ugg, why did me and Naruto have to get stuck with her as our third member. I mean seriously, both of us would have preferred anybody else but her.

Kakashi: I'm really regretting passing Sakura. Sasuke has gotten more respectful with his teammates. I mean at least with Naruto, Sakura, not so much. Sasuke has begun to rely on Naruto, and their teamwork has increased immensely. maybe Sakura will come around eventually.

The bridge

When Team 7 minus Naruto arrived at the bride it was too late. once the fog cleared. All anybody could see were bloody corpses sprawled across the entire bridge and the smell of the rotting corpses was enough to make anybody nauseous.

Zabuza: "Well, well, well, look who finally showed up. The Monkey and his little teammates!"

To be continued

Alright everyone, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but after I was allowed to use the computer again. I was only able to write some of this chapter, as I stumbled on some writers block. But I'm back now, and I will try to update once a week. Last but not least for anyone who is interested. I Plan on writing a Flash fanfic soon. Basically it's how I think season 3 should be. any way that is all. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 9: Battle On The Bridge

Alright, I'm back sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try and write this in a more traditional style of writing. So tell me which style you like better after reading this chapter. Without further ado, on with the story.

"well, well, well. If it isn't the monkey and his teammates." Said Zabuza appearing out of the mist with the Hunter-Nin by his side. He glances over the Genin and The Jonin Sensei. "Look the little ones still shaking" He says as he creates 10 water clones that surround the team.

A smirk showing up on his face, Sasuke replies in a cocky tone. "I'm shaking from excitement." He pulls out a Kunai waiting for his Sensei's command.

"Do it Sasuke!" Kakashi orders.

In a split second Sasuke disappears and reappears back in his original spot. All the clones turn back into water and slosh to the ground.

"So the genin has gotten stronger has he?" Zabuza says glancing around looking for Naruto. "Where's the blond one? I want to pay him back for what he did to me in our last fight." He says with an evil glint in his eyes.

Back at the House with Naruto

How could they leave Tsunami and Inari alone with Gato's thugs still out there Naruto thought as he pretended to be asleep.

 **"They probably didn't really think about it kit. Plus you're still her, so it's fine." Kuruma says from within Naruto's mind.**

"Yeah I know. But imagine if I was actually asleep. The what? The thugs would come and probably abduct the both of them you know?"

 **"I guess you're right. So how long do you think we have to wait?"**

"Assuming the battle is going on right now, Gato will send his thugs when he thinks we're busy. So it shouldn't be long now."

Just then a knock sounds throughout the household. "I guess they're here." Naruto says in his mind.

The door bust open revealing 2 of Gato's men, both of them have a sword tied to their waist. "Are you Tazuna's daughter?" One of them asks Tsunami.

"Yes," she replies a little fearfully.

"Good, you're coming with us," the second thug says while grabbing her wrist, and dragging her out the door.

The whole time Inari was standing in the center of the room crying. he didn't want to lose his mother, but he couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. He was too scared. I'm a coward! I can't do anything but stand still and watch my mother get dragged away, Inari thought. Suddenly the memory of what Naruto said to him a week ago flashes through his mind. With a new found confidence, he rushes after the 2 thugs who were dragging his mother down the pier.

"Hey! Let my Mother go!" Inari said, having finally caught up to them.

"Inari! What are you doing? Run away!" Tsunami yelled at her son.

"Quiet you!" Said one of the thugs knocking her to the ground. he looks back towards Inari, "Get lost kid! Before something bad happens to you." He threatens.

"No! Let my mother go!" Inari screams back at them.

"Don't say we didn't warn you kid." The thugs say as they rush to Inari, swords drawn.

Inari closes his eyes waiting for the feeling of swords cutting through him. Nothing happens, so he opens his eyes in shock to see both the thugs sprawled on the ground, with Naruto standing in front of him.

Naruto turns around glancing at a bewildered Inari. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were resting." He asked curiously.

Naruto kneels down staring directly at Inari, before responding, "I had to pretend to be resting so Kakashi would let me stay, just in case I was right about Gato sending his thugs after you guys while he thought we were busy." Naruto explains to him.

"Oh, that makes sense." Inari smiles, "Thanks for making sure we were safe Naruto."

"Of course, and I'm proud of you Inari. That was a very brave thing you did. Keep it up. Anyway I got to go catch up with the rest of them." He said as he stands back up, ruffling Inari's hair. He turns around and jumps into the trees at untraceable speeds.

Back at The Bridge

"Naruto exhausted himself training this week. So I let him rest. Sorry to disappoint you." Said Kakashi, glaring at the rogue and the Hunter-Nin.

"Pity, well it looks like you finally have a rival. Eh Haku?" Zabuza asked the Hunter-Nin.

"It would appear so Zabuza-Sama." Replied Haku as she stepped forward ready to fight.

"Sasuke! You handle Haku. Sakura, guard Tazuna. I'll deal with Zabuza!" Kakashi says as he pulls up his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

Sasuke steps forward towards Haku, ready for a fight. He dashes forward with Kunai in hand and clashes with a Senbon needle that Haku pulled out at the last second.

"You can't win. I now have two advantages in this fight." Haku warns.

"Oh yeah, and what would those be?" Asked Sasuke with smugness in his tone.

"One is the water on the ground. And 2, I have one of your hands occupied. So you can only run from my attacks.

Before Sasuke could ask what she means, Haku raises her hands performing a Jutsu.

What one handed seals. I didn't know that was possible, Sasuke thought as he watched Haku.

"Mizu no sutairu: Mizu no hari (Water style: Water Needles)" Haku mutters as the water on the ground forms into Senbon needles. They aim themselves toward Sasuke, and all fly at him at once. He jumps backwards, narrowly avoiding them.

"Well that's new." Said Sasuke as he land back on the ground, only for Haku to rush him with a punch aimed to is head. He blocks with his left hand just in time. She then throws a kick to the side of his head. He blocks it with his right arm.

"You definitely have gotten faster. I'll admit that, but you still stand no chance against me." Haku warns, once again.

"Well see about that." Sasuke replies, before he vanishes and reappears behind Haku, throwing a kick to her back. Right before his foot can make contact, she jumps up to avoid it. Sasuke isn't finished however. he pulls out a couple Kunai and Shuriken, and launches them at her while she can only block. She blocks all the projectiles with a Senbon. Sasuke vanishes once again, appearing above her head with downward kick, he catches her off guard, and slams her into the bridge.

Zabuza having watched the entire ordeal take place, was completely shocked. This Genin was actually standing a chance against Haku.

"I can't have you underestimating my team members Zabuza. We never did tell you Sasuke's last name did we?" Kakashi boast.

"No! There's no way" Said Zabuza as he started to realize who Haku was fighting.

"Yes, his full name is Sasuke Uchiha. He carries within him the famed blood of the Uchiha clan, including their Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Trait). The Sharingan."

"So it appears that not everyone was eradicated as we were led to believe." Zabuza mused. "No matter. Haku also possesses a rare Kekkai Genkai." He says in an effort to strike fear into Kakashi.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, fear evident in his tone.

"Just watch," Zabuza said glancing back over to the fight.

"That was impressive, but you still cant beat me. I have one more trick up my sleeve. Haku lifts up her hand in another one-handed seal. "Aisu sutairu: Kurisutaruaisumirā! (Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors)" She sais as the water starts to form into a dome of mirrors that completely surround Sasuke, effectively trapping him, and preventing any type of rescue that his team may try to accomplish.

"What is that? I've never seen anything like it." Kakashi asks Zabuza.

"I told you, that's Haku's Kekkai Genkai, Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors." He answers with a proud grin on his face. "It's the reason I kept Haku with me all this time. It's why she's so valuable to me."

Kakashi makes a move to help Sasuke before Zabuza cuts him off with his sword. "Hold it Kakashi. If you try to save him, I'll just go and kill Tazuna and the pink haired girl while you're busy." Zabuza warned.

Dang it! What am I gonna do. If only Naruto was here. He could get Sasuke out of the prison and then help him defeat Haku.

As if answering his prayer, Naruto appears in a puff of Orange smoke in the center of the bridge. "Hey guys what'd I miss?" he asked glancing around at the people on the bridge.

"Naruto, what are you doing. You should of stayed hidden, and attacked from out of site." Kakashi deadpanned.

"It's alright Sensei. Not like it'll matter anyway. These two can't possibly stand a chance against me." Naruto replies with a cocky grin.

"Is that so Brat?!" Asked Zabuza.

"Yes it is No brows." Replied Naruto, mocking Zabuza, in an effort to piss him off.

"Why you little! When I'm done with your sensei, I'm coming after you." Zabuza threatened.

"Is that supposed to scare me." Naruto asked with a board tone, which succeeded in pissing him off even further. "hey Kakashi, where's Sasuke?"

"Over there," Kakashi replied pointing towards the ice dome.

"OK thanks. I'll get him out." Naruto said as he vanished.

This is good. With Naruto attacking from the outside, and me attacking from the inside. We might be able to get me out of here. His thoughts were cut short however, as Naruto appeared in front of him. "What are you doing you idiot!"

"Saving you, Duh." Naruto responded with a bored tone.

"But now you're trapped in here to Dobe!"

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

Before Sasuke can ask what he meant by that, he sees another Naruto standing outside of the dome. " You're a clone?" He asked.

"Yeah, duh. Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to actually come in here myself. Even though I could still probably get out anyway." He added as an afterthought.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity getting the best of him at how calm Naruto is about the situation.

"Just trust me on this." Naruto responds with a smirk on his face.

"So what's your plan genius?" Sasuke asks, getting impatient with this conversation.

"Just follow my lead." Naruto stand up and turns to the Ninja in the Mirrors. "Hello again Haku."

"Naruto." She responds glancing at him, curious as to how he was planning on beating her.

"Wait, you know each other?" Sasuke asks wondering how they knew each other's names.

"We met a week ago, when I helped her collect herbs for Zabuza." Naruto answers.

"Why would you help her heal the enemy Naruto!" Sasuke accuses.

"Because I wanted to fight him again." Naruto answers in a duh tone.

"I don't understand you at all." Sasuke responds.

"And you never will. Now lets get back to the fight. Are you ready Haku." Naruto asks.

"Yes, and I'm curious to see how you'll back up all your tough talk Naruto." Haku says as she launches all her Senbon at him from multiple directions.

Before anyone can move, Naruto vanishes avoiding all the projectiles with ease. "Oh come on, you got to do better than that if you want to beat me Haku." Naruto says bating her to up her game.

Once again Haku launches several Senbon at Naruto at even greater speeds then before. Still he avoids all of them like it was nothing. "I have to say, I'm not very I'm not impressed with your show of skill, or lack there of." He says infuriating Haku even more.

Why can't I hit him? I can't even see him when he moves. Haku thought as she launches her Senbon as fast as she can.

Done with this fight Naruto Vanishes and appears to the side of Haku. He grabs her arm and slams her into one of her mirrors, shattering the Jutsu.

She tries to remove her arm from his grip, but it's no use ash he decides to grab her even tighter. She looks up at him in fear and shock in her eyes, wondering what he'll do next. Her thoughts were cut short as Naruto ripped off her mask and threw her across the bridge 30 ft. away.

He stood there for a second, before crushing the mask in his hand. "Why do you even work for scum like Zabuza anyway." Naruto asks with an eerily calm and somber tone of voice that totally throws Haku off even more.

Haku flashes back to the memory of her parents, and how she accidentally killed her father after he killed her mother, then tried to kill her. Then a memory of Zabuza finding her flashed through her mind. "He gave me a purpose in life. So as long as I live, I will honor his wishes no matter what the cost to my soul."

"That's ludicrous." Naruto responded simply.

"Not to me. When you have someone to protect, that's when you truly become strong. Do you have anyone you want to protect Naruto."

"I guess. I never really thought about it." Naruto answered. "By the way, you've been fighting a clone the whole time."

"What! Well I guess I truly am useless to Zabuza now. if I can't even beat a clone, that has only half of your power." She pauses looking down at the ground for a second. "Naruto, I want you to kill me. If I can no longer be useful to Zabuza, I don't have any more purpose in life. Please kill me" She request with a sad smile on her face.

"You know if we met under different circumstances, we could have been friends. But if this is what you really want, and there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Naruto begs.

"No." Haku responds solemnly.

"All right." Naruto pulls out a kunai and rushes to Haku. Faster than anyone can see including Haku, Naruto Stabs the Kunai into Her chest.

"Thank you Naruto." She smiles with her head on his shoulder, before she falls to the ground dead.

I can't believe it, Haku actually lost and to a Genin. Even if it was him who beat her it's still a huge surprise. Not to mention it was a clone. Zabuza thought. "Where is the real one any way?" he asked.

"Right here," Naruto said as he appeared in front of Zabuza with a glare directed at him.

The KI was practically suffocating Zabuza. For the first time in his ever, he actually felt fear for his life and well-being.

No one said anything as Naruto raised his hands in a sign that was familiar to Kakashi. 5 chains shot out of Naruto and wrapped around Zabuza's arms, legs, and waist, effectively grounding him to the spot he was standing. The clone that killed Haku appeared by The real Naruto's side, waiting for a command. "Kill him!" He said with no regret in his tone. the clone vanished and reappeared next to Zabuza. before anyone can stop him, the clone slit Zabuza's throat with the same Kunai that killed Haku.

The clone then disappeared, and so did the chains around Zabuza's body as it fell lifeless on the ground. For the longest time, there was only silence as everyone stared at Naruto in Shock, Fear, and Awe all at the same time. All the memories of the clone flooded into Naruto's mind, and a sad look appeared on his face.

Kakashi was the first to speak up. "Naruto, are you ok. You know, you didn't have to do that. I could have beaten him."

"I know." Naruto responded simply, still not bothering to look at anybody.

"Why did you do it?" Kakashi asked worried for his students emotional health.

"Because he deserved it!" Naruto answered bitterly. "I don't want to talk about it anymore ok." He began to walk away, and it was at that moment that Gato and his men decided to show up.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Zabuza wasn't able to handle you puny Ninja! Demon of the Hidden Mist. Ha! More like kitty Demon of the hidden mist. He walks over to Haku, glares at her and kicks her in the side. "That's for breaking my arm you stupid girl!" He continues to kick her not noticing The rage in Naruto's eyes at his actions.

"Hey! Cut it out you tiny little Bastard!" Naruto starts stalking towards him, ignoring the protest of his sensei.

"What did you say to me you little brat." Gato responds in rage.

"You heard me." Naruto says as he continues to walk toward Gato, his anger only rising in the process.

"Get him men. Go teach him lesson.!" Gato yells at his crew of thugs and bandits.

"Aye sir!" 5 men rush towards Naruto, and in the blink of an eye they lay dead on the ground next to him.

"Kill him." Gato yelled at more of his men.

This time 10 men rush at Naruto. Once again in the blink of an eye, they're dead at his feet. He continues to stalk toward Gato.

Fear evident in his tone, he commands all 200 of his men to kill Naruto.

They all rush forward, not noticing the change of appearance to Naruto's eyes. He forms the shadow clone Jutsu and 50 Naruto's appear out of nowhere. They all began tearing through the crowd, each with only 1 kunai in hand. Leaving no men alive, they make it through the crowd of men. The clones disappear, leaving only Naruto standing in the wake off all the death.

Gato looks around at all his dead men and looks to Naruto in fear. "Please! I'll do anything you want. Give you anything you want. Money, power, anything!" He exclaims in fear.

 **"Anything," Naruto says in a deep demonic voice, and with an evil glint in his now red and black slitted eyes.**

"Yes, anything!" Gato says, hope evident in his voice.

 **"Okay, What I want"**

"Yes," Gato responds.

 **"Is your death!" In a split second, Naruto thrust his hand through Gato's chest, ripping out his heart, and crushing it in his hand.**

Gato drops down off of Naruto's arm to the bridge floor dead.

Naruto's eyes return to their normal bright blue color. He glances at his team and the crowd of villagers including Inari and His mother, who must have shown up while he was on his killing spree. They all had one look in their eyes, fear. It didn't bother him though, because he was used to it.

After a few minutes, the crowd of villagers erupted in cheers, as they realized that Gato's rein over them was over. Every other person however just stared at Naruto with fear and worry.

"Are you OK Naruto." Kakashi found himself asking once again.

"I'm fine, I told you I didn't wanna talk about it." He continued walking towards the other end of the bridge.

"Naruto! What was that?! How could you do that!? What were you thinking!? Sakura Yelled as he passed her by.

He turned around and silenced her with a look of KI that told her to back off!

Sasuke was surprised, awed, and pissed off all at once. His belief that he was catching up to Naruto in terms of skill, was just smashed after witnessing the previous events.

Naruto continued to walk away, not looking at anyone. He brought up his hands into the Seal for the shadow clone jutsu. Before anyone could blink, all the dead bodies were gone and the bridge was complete. "Great, now we can go home." He started to leave, when Inari ran up to him and stopped him.

"Wait Naruto!" Demanded Inari.

"What?" Naruto responded without turning around.

"Thanks for everything you've done for my family." Inari said with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course." With that said, Naruto continued walking away.

"Sasuke, Sakura, come on, lets go." Ordered Kakashi.

"Yes Sensei." Sakura said respectfully as she begun to follow her teacher who was heading after Naruto.

"Hnn," Sasuke replied still a little put off from the whole ordeal, but followed none the less.

 **All right, that's it for now. I know it was a little dark, but I felt it was the best way for the fight to happen. Especially cause it shows what kind of person my version of Naruto is. Tell me what you think about the chapter, and which writing Format you like better.**

 **Later.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Chunin Exams Begin

**Konohah**

The gang is set to arrive back at Konohah in a few minutes, a few days after the fight on the bridge, where Naruto slaughtered everyone mercilessly. Everyone respected Naruto's wishes, and didn't speak about what happened on the mission. Sakura didn't speak because she was to afraid that Naruto might snap at her again. Sasuke was just his usual brooding self, thinking about getting revenge on his brother and becoming stronger than Naruto, as fast as he can. The only thing Kakashi said about the entire ordeal, is that he would have to tell the third Hokage. Naruto just nodded and continued his way to the village, never even turning around.

Kakashi ran a head of his students and waited for them at the gate. Once they arrived as well, he spoke," Alright everybody! Run on home and get some rest, training starts at 8 A.m. At training ground 7, and bring all the weapons you can carry. Dismissed."

After they all went their separate ways, Kakashi headed to the Hokage Tower. Once he got their, he went up and knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. Waiting until he hears a "Come in" he walks into the office, and bows to his leader.

"Ah Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you for another week. Was the mission a success?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes Tazuna was escorted safely to wave country, and finished his bridge without any danger to his health," Kakashi responded with a slight dark undertone in his voice.

The third Hokage was immediately on high alert when he heard the tone. "What happened?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"It turns out, it wasn't a simple c-rank missions. Our client was being targeted by Gato, From Gato Enterprises. Gato had him hunted by rogue Ninja, dangerous ones. Om our way to wave, we encountered The Demon Brothers, from the hidden Mist. Them being simple Chunin, Sasuke and Naruto easily took them out," Kakashi explained.

"Well that's good, but if that's what happened, why are you so distraught right now?"

"There's more. When we finally got to wave, due to the fact that we beat The Chunins, the mission had became a b-rank. I told the team that we were going back, but Naruto insisted on staying, even if it was just him. His desire to help people is truly remarkable," Kakashi responded.

"yes it is," said the Third Hokage with a smile on his face. "Continue," he ordered.

'Yes, so after we all decided to stay, that's when Tazuna told us the truth. Gato had come to wave and took it over. This is why they didn't pay for a b-rank. They couldn't afford it. So after we got off a boat near Tazuna's house, we were attacked by another rogue Ninja. Like I thought, it was a Jonin. Not just any Jonin, it was Zabuza Momochi!" Kakashi finished, waiting for The Hokage's reaction.

"The Demon Of The Hidden Mist!" He responded with terror in his eyes, at the prospect of Genin having to face him. "Is everyone alright? Does your team need medical attention?" He asked frantically.

"Yes everyone is ok. The problem is what happened a week later, right before we left," Kakashi answered. "Anyway, so I told Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to stay back, while I took care of him. I knew I would have to fight with full strength, in order to protect them. So I used My Sharingan. He eventually got the upper hand and trapped me in a water prison. I told the kids to run, but they didn't listen. Naruto and Sasuke came up with a plan to get me out and it worked. Before I could do anything though, Naruto used a wind Jutsu on Zabuza, and knocked him out cold, by blasting him into a tree."

"That's not entirely surprising. Naruto is pretty strong for a kid his age," The Hokage responded. "Any way, continue."

"After Zabuza was knocked out, Senbon needles flew out from behind a tree branch and struck him in the neck. A Hunter-Nin showed up, and claimed, he had been hunting Zabuza for months. And thanks to us, she finally got a chance to take him out. She then disappeared with the body. It was a little odd, but I didn't have the time to think about it, since I passed out from chakra exhaustion, due to overusing My Sharingan. next I woke up on a travel cot at Tazuna's. The team and I talked about the previous evens, and I found that Naruto had the same suspicions about the Hunter-Nin that I did. We figured out that Zabuza was still alive, and the Hunter-Nin was his accomplice."

"Interesting," The Hokage mused.

"Because of this, I decided to train them a little. We figured it would take at least a week for Zabuza to fully heal. Naruto took over for me, while I recuperated. He became somewhat of a slave driver, pushing Sakura to the brink of exhaustion," Kakashi finished with a light chuckle.

"Why did he do that?" Sarutobi wondered.

"He was trying to enhance Sakura's Chakra reserves, since they were abysmally small," Kakashi answered with a little disappointment showing on his face. The girl probably only ever trained during school.

"Anyway what happened next," the Hokage said thinking the same thing about Sakura.

"Naruto continued to train them for the following week. It was actually pretty amusing actually. He wanted them to work on their teamwork, so he had them fight him using only one kunai knife in each hand. he was trying to antagonize them into fighting him. He was antagonizing Sakura more than Sasuke because, she didn't think Naruto could handle fighting both of them at the same time. To make it even better, he infuriated them by wrapping his head-band around his eyes so he couldn't see. Still, he easily defeated them. After a week, I had Naruto stay at Tazuna's to recuperate from his training. I think he was doing some training by himself. It's the only thing that makes any sense, for why he would be so tired."

"Most likely. I've had some anbu watch him while he trains. of course he easily sensed them, but it didn't bother him, so he let them stay. They always come back telling me that the training he does, is intense, and that it is no surprise that he is as strong as he is because of it," Sarutobi replied.

"What does he do exactly? If you don't mind my asking."

"I don't know, he never tells me anything, and I've respected that he asked the anbu to not tell me anything either. I once tried looking in the crystal ball to find out, but somehow, Naruto has blocked it. So I can't see anything he does," the Hokage answers.

"Well that's a surprise. Any way back to the story. So we left Tazuna's house to oversee construction of the bridge. When we got there however, it was like a scene from a nightmare. There was dead bodies everywhere and blood stains all over the place," Kakashi pauses in order to gauge Hiruzen's reaction.

"Oh my! That's terrible," Sarutobi responded with sadness in his tone.

"Then everything just got way worse. Zabuza showed up and created 10 more water clones and surrounded us. Thanks to Naruto's training, Sasuke easily took them out. Then the Hunter-Nin stood forward to fight him. Sasuke begun the fight with the mysterious ninja with a rather shaky start. The ninja used the puddles on the ground from the clones as a medium for her water jutsu, Water style: flying water needles. Sasuke could only run from the enemy's attack. Sasuke eventually got the upper hand and was able to fight back. When we thought the fight was progressing in our favor, the Ninja did a Jutsu that it'd never seen before that trapped Sasuke in a dome of mirrors. Turns out, the kid had a Kekkai genkai, just like Sasuke. I couldn't get Sasuke out, because if I tried, Zabuza would have killed Tazuna. At that moment, Naruto showed up, easily obliterated the jutsu saving Sasuke, and defeated the Ninja who we now knew as Haku. This is when everything went from bad to worse. Feeling that she no longer had a purpose, if she couldn't protect Tazuna, Haku asked Naruto to kill her. he tried to convince other wise, but it didn't work. Naruto jabbed a kunai into her heart, killing her instantly. We find out that Haku was fighting a clone the entire time. Before anyone could thin, Naruto appeared in front of Zabuza, chained him up and slit his throat. I asked Naruto if he was ok after doing that, and he told me, he didn't want to talk about it. At that moment, Gato decided to show up with about 200 men, intent on taking us out. Gato walked over and kicked Haku's corpse. Furious with the disrespect of the girls dead body, Naruto went into this rage. He ended up killing all 200 of Gato's men, and somewhere in the fury, Naruto's eyes changed to a dark crimson red with black slits. Gato begged for his life, but to no avail, as Naruto shoved his hand through his chest, crushing his heart outside of his body. Once again, I asked if he was ok, and he told me he didn't want to talk about it. Then he created more clones, cleaned up the bridge, and completed it in the blink of an eye. Finally, he left without a word to anyone back to Konohah," Kakashi finished, finally taking a breath to calm his thoughts, while he waited for His Hokage's response.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, I need to think for a minute." Naruto killed every dangerous person on the mission, so that's good. Good in a way that those people can't hurt anybody else. But, Naruto killed people. Even though he is an exceptionally strong Genin, he shouldn't have any blood on his hands. At least not this early in his life. Kakashi also said something about Naruto's eyes changing. I know Naruto has control over the fox, or rather, the fox does not try to control him. So why did his eyes change. Maybe his anger is a trigger in using the Kyuubi's Chakra. I'll need to talk to Naruto to be sure it won't be a danger to anyone, for him to use this power at times of anger. "Thank you for informing me on this Kakashi. You may go, but first, I want you to ell Naruto to meet me here tomorrow after training," Sarutobi instructed.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." With that said Kakashi vanished fro view, leaving Sarutobi to his thoughts.

With Naruto and Kurama

"Are you really okay Naruto?"

"Yes! I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me that! I killed people so what? I'm a ninja. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean it's not like I went on a killing spree, and murdered innocent people. It was evil terrible people that I killed. So what's the big deal!?" Naruto fumed.

"I'm just worried is all," Kuruma replied.

"I know you are Kurama, and I know Kakashi is too. I'm fine really. It's not like I'm gonna suddenly turn on them and kill everybody. I was just removing the danger from wave, like I was supposed to do. I mean, that was the whole point of the mission wasn't it?"

"I guess," The Demon responded, not knowing what else to say, he stayed silent.

"Goodnight Kurama," Naruto said as he crawled under his covers, laid his head on the pillow, and fell asleep instantly.

Training Ground 7, The next morning

"Where is Kakashi Sensei!? It's already 8:30, and I thought I already taught him a lesson in being late," asked Naruto, annoyance evident in his tone.

Just then, Kakashi showed up in a swirl of leaves. "Wait! Before you prank me for being Late, Naruto. I have a valid reason this time?"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be," Naruto asked incredulously.

Kakashi proceeded to pull 3 sheets of paper from behind his back. "These," he said handing one of the sheets to each of the 3 students, "are applications for the Chunin Exams, that are coming up in a week.

"What are the Chunin Exams," Sakura asked.

"The Chunin Exams are a series of trials and test that are used to determine if we are eligible to become Chunin. If we pass, we will be able to take on harder missions, like c-rank or even b-rank. It will also allow us to be mission leader sometimes," Naruto explained.

"These Exams have more than one purpose. It will also demonstrate a villages strength to onlookers," Kakashi continued.

"So will there be strong Ninja in these Exams?" Sasuke asked his teacher.

"Yes, there will be many strong ninja from all the other Genin teams in Konohah," Kakashi answered for him. "You have a week to train and fill out those applications. If you want to participate in these Exams, you must bring those completed forms to room 305 at the Ninja Academy in one week, or you will not participate," Kakashi explained.

"So what kind of training are we gonna do today, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm glad you asked Sasuke. We," he said gesturing in a circle to include all of them, "are going to be working on your teamwork and individual skill," he responded. He turned to Sakura, "Sakura, for the last week you've been working on strengthening your chakra reserves. And I hope you've also been keeping your chakra in control. As you know, it does get harder, the more chakra you have. He gave her a pointed look, "Have you been practicing?"

She gulped. "Yes sir, I've been working on it."

"Good," Kakashi responded, with his signature one eye smile. So now, we might be able to teach you some elemental jutsu." He walked over to her, and handed her a small piece of paper. "This," he said pointing to the paper in her hand, "Is affinity paper. We can use it to determine your elemental affinity. All you need to do is, flow chakra into it. If it burns, your affinity is fire. If it gets wet, your affinity is water. If it crumbles, your affinity is earth. If it crumples your Affinity is lightning. If it tears, your affinity is wind," he finished explaining, while he waited for her to do as he instructed.

Sakura began passing chakra through the slip of paper, and the next thing she knew, the paper crumbled in her hand.

"Your affinity is earth, interesting. So we have a fire, wind, and earth user on our team. Very nice," Kakashi said with another eye smile. "This will make for some effective team attacks on enemy Ninja."

"How so, Sensei," asked sakura.

'Well, fire is strengthened by wind. So Naruto's wind Jutsu, can be used to amplify Sasuke's fire jutsu. Then you can control where the fire goes, with your earth jutsu, you would be able to contain it," Kakashi explained.

"So should we get started," Naruto asked.

"Yes, will start with individual skill. That way, Sakura can learn and practice a simple earth Jutsu. Which will help create a team attack," Kakashi instructed, while taking a scroll out from one of the many pockets on his vest. "Here Sakura, I want you to practice this Jutsu alright," He said hander her the scroll.

"Chikyū no sutairu: Maddodōmu (Earth Style: Mud Dome)," she read the scroll aloud. She then began to form the proper hand seals, and exclaimed the Jutsu's name. At first nothing happened, then a mid size dome of mud surrounded five feet of circumference in front of her. "Sasuke, did you see that," she said with a huge smile on her face, thinking this would finally impress him. She received the usual "Hn," in response.

"That was a pretty good job for your first try, Sakura. This is no doubt because of your enhanced chakra levels. Keep expanding and controlling your chakra, and you'll be able to use that Jutsu to it's full capacity," Naruto said appraising her, on her newfound show of skill.

"Thanks," but I wanted Sasuke to be impressed, she thought as she gave everyone a small smile.

"All right Sakura, I want you to spar with Naruto until you run out of chakra. Then rest and fight him once again. Do this for the rest of the day, that way we can further enhance your chakra levels," Kakashi instructed his weakest student. He then turned to the blonde Genin, "Naruto, sometime today, the Third Hokage want's to speak to you, regarding the events of our mission to wave."

As Kakashi said this, they all began to grimace at the memory, each of them for different reasons. Sakura, because it scared the crap out of her at how cold and murderous Naruto could be. Kakashi just didn't like to think that Naruto might be that vicious. Sasuke, because it showed how much weaker he was, compared to Naruto.

"Understood, Sensei," Naruto replied, with an annoyed tone to his voice. He glanced towards the pinkette a few feet from him. "Sakura, are you ready for a spar?"

"You bet," Sakura responded. Now I can show Sasuke how strong I actually am, and then he'll be so impressed, he'll proclaim his undying love for me.

 **Sakura's Fantasy**

Sasuke walks up and kneels down in front of Sakura, taking her hand in his, before looking deeply into her eyes. "Sakura, I underestimated how powerful you were. I love you Sakura, and I'll always protect you. Will you marry me," he said, pulling out a ring, from behind his back.

A Platinum blonde can be seen crying in the background.

With a blush on her face, Sakura replies. "Oh Sasuke, I don't know what to say."

"Sakura, Sakuraaa..., Sakura!"

 **Fantasy shatters**

"What Naruto?!" She said glaring at the sun kissed blonde boy.

"Yow were spaced out, for 2 minutes. What were you even thinking about?" Naruto asked with a curious tone.

Sakura's face instantly turned a deep shade of red. "Oh uh, Nothing," she said turning around to hide her face.

"Uh huh, sure," Naruto responded, not believing her for a second. "Well, whatever, lets get started, shall we. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said forming the necessary hand seals. Just then 401 clones popped into existence. "Alright, 100 of you, go and practice our taijutsu. 100 of you, go to the library, and read books from the ninja section. Another 100 of you go and practice Chakra control. The final 100 of you, go and practice our senses training." They all vanished leaving only one clone left. "And you," Naruto said, pointing to the clone. "Go see Hokage-Sama." After the final cloned vanished from sight, Naruto turned back toward Sakura, waiting until she attacks.

Sakura just stared at Naruto for a minute or so, before he got annoyed. "What?!" He asked.

"How is using your clones gonna make you stronger?" Sakura asked, not understanding why he just did what he did.

"Figure it out yourself. I'm not divulging all my secrets to you," He answered with no emotion on his face or in his tone. "Are you gonna fight me now?"

Sakura charged at Naruto, with what she thought, was a strong punch. Naruto however, just brought his hand up to block it effortlessly. "You're gonna have to try harder than that, if you want chance at defeating me," He said matter-of-factly. She proceeded to throw a kick to his head, to which he ducked. She then threw a punch with her other fist. Once again he blocked it. Getting bored with the fight, he spoke up. "Sakura, take off the weights."

"Why?" She asked, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Just do it," He replied, with an are you kidding me tone in his voice. Isn't she supposed to be smart, he thought.

"Fine, Geez!" She took the weights off her arms and legs. "Now what?"

"Now come at me again," He responded, with a duuh, tone in his voice.

Once again she rushed at him, with a punch aimed to his face. He was still able to block, but he smiled at the feeling of impact. "See, now you're much stronger and faster than you were before the weights."

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, not thinking it was that important.

"Now I want you to take these," he said handing her some 35 pound weights.

She replaced the 25 pound weights with the new ones before standing up as straight as she could.

"Now, there is another you can increase the strength of your attacks, without conditioning your body with weights. Only use this trick, if your strength without the weights isn't enough to defeat your opponent," he begun to explain. Naruto turned to see if she was paying attention, before he continued. "You can focus chakra to your legs and arms. This can make your attacks incredibly strong," he finished explaining. Pointing to a tree, he spoke up once more. "Try focusing as much chakra as you can into your arm and fist. Then, punch that tree."

"Okayyy," she replied before walking over and punching the tree as hard as she could, focusing as much chakra as possible into her arm. A loud crack sounded throughout the training ground. They all turned to see the tree, and there was a medium sized fist shaped crater where her fist connected with the tree. "Wait, if I can do this with chakra alone. What's the point of conditioning my body with the weights?"

"Because it's possible to cause that kind of damage without chakra." Naruto walked over to another tree nearby. "Observe," He said before punching the tree, completely shattering the wood, and casing the tree to tip over and plummet into the ground, with a loud crash. Thankfully, no one got hurt. "Now when I use chakra," he said as he walked over to a large boulder on the ground, "I can do this." Before anyone could respond, Naruto punched the stone. The rock shattered where his fist connected, creating a mid sized hole in the rock. "See, if you can be that strong without using chakra," he said while pointing to the tree he knocked over. "You will be even stronger, when you use chakra," He said gesturing to the stone. "Understand?" He asked, looking at Sakura.

"Uh huh," she replied, gaping at the damage, that Naruto could cause so easily.

"Sasuke, I want you to do the same as Sakura. Exhaust your chakra, fighting Naruto, rest, and exhaust your chakra once again." Kakashi instructed the rave haired Genin. He took one last look at them, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, should we get started," Naruto said while looking towards the other 2 remaining people.

 **With The Naruto Clone and The Hokage**

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-Sama?" Asked the clone, as he walked into the third's office.

"Ah Naruto, thank you for coming." The Hokage responded with a smile. The room was silent for a few moments before, The third spoke up once more. "I wanted to talk to you about your mission to wave."

"What about it?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed with the direction, he knew this conversation was heading in.

"From the tone of your voice, is it safe to assume, you know what want to talk to you about?" The Hokage asked calmly.

"Yes," he answered, annoyance still evident in his tone. "and before you ask, I'm fine. I'm not emotionally damaged, a danger to the population of Konohah, or bent on revenge. So you can chill. The only thing that's actually bothering me at the moment, is everybody constantly asking if I'm alright. So I killed some bad people. Isn't that what Ninja are supposed to do." He replied, forgetting to be respectful at the moment.

"I understand what you're are feeling Naruto, but were all just worried about you." The Hokage replied, not bothered by Naruto's tone at all.

"No disrespect Jiji, but you don't know what I'm feeling. You don't know what it's like everyday, knowing everyone despises you, for something you have no control over. To know that everyday people are waiting until you slip up and accidentally rage out, so they have a reason to get rid off you. The only one who could possibly understand what I'm going through, are other Jinjurhikies, and none of them live here. So that's out of the question." Naruto finished, heaving a deep sigh. Can I go now, Jiji?

"Yes, of course." The Hokage responded with a sad tone, before Naruto poofed out of existence. Of course he would send a clone. I should have known. He's probably training with his team still.

 **Back with The Real Naruto**

The memories of the clone popped into Naruto's head, and he frowned at the encounter. He instantly brought his face back into a neutral emotion, before Sasuke or Sakura could notice. They were going all out on him, using as many jutsu as they could, to throw him off guard, and exhaust their chakra faster. Naruto was barely even trying. He created a clone, and switched places with it, so that he could do his workout routine.

An hour later, after he was done, and both Sasuke and Sakura were unconscious from loss of Chakra, Naruto poofed the clone out of existence, and retained its memories.

Well that was really a boring fight. My clone didn't even have to try, thought Naruto as he sifted through the memories of the fight from his clone.

An hour later or so, Sasuke woke up, and stood from his position on the ground. he walked over and sat near Naruto, who was leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed. "Are you awake?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"Yes," Naruto replied with a bored tone.

"let me ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me," requested the raven haired Uchiha.

What do you want to ask me Sasuke." Naruto responded, still with his eyes closed.

"Were you even trying in any of our fights we've had before?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" Naruto wondered.

"It just felt like you were holding back whenever we faced off against each other is all," Sasuke responded.

"Alright. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Sasuke responded

"What makes you think isolating yourself, and being a closed off person makes you strong?" Naruto asked, curious at what could possibly be the answer.

For a moment Sasuke was shocked that Naruto asked this, but then he came up with an answer that he thought was justifiable. "If I'm alone, there are no people that can hold me back from reaching my full strength." Sasuke answered in a somewhat arrogant tone. He then turned to Naruto. "The only people that don't hold me back are you and Kakashi."

"I can see how you could come up with that solution. But let's look at it this way. First, do you know of the Three Sannin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, not sure where this was going.

"Well, they were incredibly strong, and it wasn't because they isolated themselves. Yes I'll admit, they have amazingly strong skills individually, but as a team, they were practically unbeatable. It really is a shame, they are no longer together. Do you get what I mean?" Naruto finished his explanation, with a small glance toward Sasuke, to see if he understood what he was trying to prove to him.

"Yeah I guess." Sasuke replied quietly, getting the point.

"And just think. Given mine and your skills, and how strong you and I can actually become, when Sakura gets stronger, we could possibly be as strong as the Sannin were, if not stronger. Then you can still get revenge on your brother if you want. But I wouldn't," Naruto finished explaining.

"How do you know Sakura can become stronger?" He asked, a little doubtful of that prospect coming to light.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke and smirked, before answering. "Trust me, if she obsesses over you, as much as I think she does. She'll do anything to impress you. With that motivation, she'll become super strong."

"Maybe you're right about that. But I still don't think it's very likely."

"Just wait. By the end of the Chunin exams, she'll be stronger than you ever thought possible for her." Naruto responded with a knowing smile.

"I'll take your word for it. After all you've never been wrong before," Sasuke replied, remembering that every word Naruto has spoken since the Genin Exams was in fact true.

"Oh, before I forget. Take these." Naruto said, handing Sasuke 70 lb. weights. "If your like me, then your muscles strengthen faster. So you should be able to handle a 20 lb. increase." Naruto said with a smile, knowing Sasuke would appreciate the compliment.

Sasuke replaced the weights he was already wearing, with the new weighs that Naruto gave him. He stood up, a little wobbly at first, but eventually was able to move well enough. "Thanks," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

With Naruto being able to hear it however, due to his increased senses responded. "You're welcome. He the proceeded to replace his weights with 140 lbs. for his legs, and 120 lbs., for his arms.

"I'm curious Naruto, where do you keep all the weights anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I keep them in a sealing scroll," Naruto replied with a duh tone. He stood up, and it was at that moment that Sakura decided to wake up.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the base of her palms.

"Nothing much." Naruto responded, with a shrug of his shoulders,he walked away to go get some lunch.

"Well whatever." Sakura turned to the other boy with them. "Sasuke, do you want to go out with me, to celebrate our getting stronger?" She asked with hope in her eyes, but was immediately disappointed with the ravens reply.

"No, I have no time for weaklings such as you. If you ever want the chance of being anything to me, besides a teammate, the get stronger. Right now you're weaker than Naruto." With that said, Sasuke looked to Naruto who understood what Sasuke was trying to do. If I am more harsh to her about her skill, then maybe she'll become stronger even faster. He then proceeded to walk away from her.

I'm weaker than Naruto. Those words struck a cord in Sakura. Even though it's been proven that Naruto is incredibly strong, she absolutely refused to acknowledge it, or believe that the Naruto she knew was all an act. She walked away, towards the town.

Naruto was headed over to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch, when he sensed something behind him. He turned around and was met with a rectangular box meant to look like a rock with 2 holes carved out on the front. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Seriously," he deadpanned. "1, rocks are not rectangular. 2, they don't have eye holes in the front. And 3, their was not a rock there when I passed. You guy can come out now.

After a mid sized puff of smoke, 3 kids were revealed. 2 boys and 1 girl. One of the boys had on a yellow shirt, gray shorts, an insanely long blue scarf, and green goggles on his head. He was known as Konohamaru. The second boy had snot running down his nose and glasses. He also had googles on his head. His name was Udon. The girl was sporting twin ponytails, that suck up high above her head, twin blushes on her cheeks, and goggles as well. Her name was Moegi.

 **Flashback**

It was just after Naruto had his fight against Kakashi with his team, making them full fledged Ninja, and he was handing in his Ninja ID.

"So can I go now?" Naruto asked rather bored with the situation.

"Yes yo ma-" The third was cut off from the sound of a door busting open.

"OLD MAN! Today's the Day I beat you and Become Hokage," a young boy with brown hair and an unusually long scarf, shouted as he ran into the room. before anyone could say anything, he tripped over his scarf, and hit his head on the ground. "Ow, ow, ow," he said rubbing his head from the pain, and sitting up on his butt.

Well that was unexpected, Naruto thought as he watched the scene unfold.

The third however was jut annoyed. This was the third time today the kid tried this.

Just then another person ran into the room. He was wearing the standard Jonin outfit without the vest, and he had dark glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose. He ran over to the kid, and kneeled down beside him. "Honorable Grandson! Are you okay.

The boy looked up and looked around the room, before his eyes landed on Naruto, and he glared at the blonde. "It was you! You tripped me didn't you!" He said pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"You're kidding me right? How could I do that if I'm way over here?" Granted, it would be possible with a small wind Jutsu, but still.

The boy stomped over to where Naruto was. "Nuh uh, stop lying! I know you tripped me!"

"Give me a break." Naruto lifted the boy up to his face, before grabbing his scarf. "THIS," He said shaking the scarf, "is what tripped you. Not me." Naruto finished eying the boy angrily. He hated being accused of things he didn't do, even things as small as this.

"Nuh uh, it was you." The boy continued to protest.

"Why I oughta-" Naruto was interrupted by the glasses wearing Jonin.

"Stop! That is the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage. Put him down, you filthy creature." The man said before pushing his glasses up his nose in a sort of snotty gesture.

Naruto looked at the man for a second. Filthy creature? He's just like the others. Then he glanced towards the Hokage to see if he was telling the truth. The third just nodded in confirmation. Naruto then looked back at the Kid in his grasp, to see him smirking. He doesn't think I'll do it does he.

That's right. Now that he knows who I am, he'll be just like the others, thought the little boy. "What's the matter huh? Scared to hit me now, because I'm the Grandson of the Ho-" His words were cut short, as a fist came down on his head, knocking him to the ground on his butt.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't care if he was your Grandmother. You're nothing but a spoiled little brat to me," said Naruto as he walked out of the room.

 **Streets of Konohah**

Naruto was walking down the street towards Ichiraku Ramen for some lunch, when he felt like someone was following him. He turned around to see someone quickly pull a sheet in front of themselves along a fence, in an effort to hide. The sheet was sideways, giving the person away. Naruto decided to mess with the person who he knew was following him. He threw 4 kunai. Each kunai, pierced one corner of the sheet embedding, the fake fence and the person to the wall.

"Hey let me outta here!" Exclaimed the person stuck between the sheet and the fence.

"All right, all right, I got you," Naruto said as he removed the Kunai revealing the kid from the Hokage's office. "So tell me something kid. Why are you following me?"

"I want you to train me. I need a new teacher!" The kid said as he looked down with a solemn look on his face.

"What makes you think I would be a good teacher? And what's wrong with the teacher you have now?" Naruto asked as he looked at the boy in confusion.

"Well you're Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Asked the boy, while staring at the taller male in front of him.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked, not understanding what the kid was implying.

"You're the one who pulls all those pranks, and never gets caught. Not even with Jonin level ninja chasing you. Someone like that, has got to be skilled," the boy finished explaining, with a look of awe on his face.

"Ok, I see your point. But back to my earlier question. What's wrong with the Sensei you have now?"

"He's not a good teacher. He's snotty and stuck up, and he thinks he's superior to everyone else. He always calls himself "An Elite Jonin," The boy finished, quoting the snooty teacher with air quotes around the final part.

"All right, I got time. I'll teach you," Naruto said, after taking the boy's statement into consideration.

"You will! Thank you boss!" The boy said with a giddy smile.

"Boss?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"Yeah. You're teaching me. So you're the boss." The boy explained.

"By the way," Naruto said looking down at the kid. The boy looked at him, giving his full attention. "What's your name kid?" Naruto asked, still not knowing what to call his student.

"My name?" Wow, no ones ever asked me that, thought the boy. He looked up to see Naruto waiting for an answer. "Konohamaru. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi."

"Konohamaru huh? Sounds a lot like the name of the village," Naruto replied noticing the similarities between the two titles.

"Yeah, my Grandpa named me after the Village. So you'd think it would be easy to remember. But no one calls me that. They always refer to me as The Honorable grandson of The Honorable Third Hokage. They don't see me. It's like I don't even exist," Konohamaru said with a sorrowful look on his face.

Huh, I know the feeling. To never be acknowledged in any way. Where no one knows the real you, Naruto thought.

"I know the real you, Kit," said the Kyubi in Naruto's mind.

"I know, but it's not exactly the same. I am grateful to have you though," Naruto replied to the fox mentally.

Konohamaru rose his head in determination, and began to speak up once more. "That's why I need to become Hokage as soon as possible. That way everyone will have to see me."

Naruto though for a moment before responding. "There's no fast or easy way to become Hokage. It's gonna take a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to reach that goal.

"What!?" Konohamaru replied, a little shaken up from that statement.

"Don't worry. Now is just as good a time as any to get started."

"All right boss. Let's do this," he said holding out his fist.

Naruto bumped Konohamaru fist with his and spoke up once more. "First, do you know what chakra is?"

"Chakra is the combination of our bodies Physical energy, created in all of our cells, and the spiritual energy, from training and experience. We use these combined energies along with special hand seals to do Jutsu," Konohamaru finished reading off a scroll.

Naruto face faulted before replying with, "You know, you can't just read that off a scroll whenever anybody ask. You actually need to memorize it." Ne looked to see if the boy understood, he did. So Naruto continued his lesson. "So, are you able to do any of the basic Jutsu?"

"Not really," Konohamaru replied sheepishly.

"Ok, will start with the easiest one."

"What would that be?" Konohamaru wondered.

"In my opinion, it would be the transformation Jutsu," Naruto answered, after thinking about it for a second.

"So how do you do it?"

"Just concentrate chakra all throughout your body, and imagine who you want to look like. Naruto looked to see Konohamaru slightly perplexed. So he decided to demonstrate. "Look, watch me. I concentrate the chakra throughout my body, and then I think of who I wish to become." After a poof of smoke, Naruto was revealed to be an exact copy of Konohamaru, even able to look at the boy eye to eye. "See, I look just like you," Naruto said ,gesturing to his appearance.

To say Konohamaru was amazed, would be an understatement. He was absolutely astounded, at how much Naruto looked like a clone of him. "That's so awesome," He said, eyes shining with awe.

"Yeah, I guess. Now," Naruto pointed to the real Konohamaru, "you try."

"OK, who should I try too look like?"

Naruto turned back into himself, and looked around until his eyes landed on someone he thought would be easy for a first try. The person was a girl with straight brown hair that went down to her mid back. She was wearing a simple purple kimono, with a purple sash around the waist, and finally, she was carrying a small purple hand purse. ""Try to turn into her," Naruto said pointing to the girl.

"All right, I got this. Transform." He put his hands together in the necessary hand signs, and one puff of smoke later, standing in Knohamaru's place, was a more chubbier version of the girl he was supposed to turn into. "Well, Do I look like her?" He asked in a voice that was way to deep to be his own.

"Uhm, the clothes kind of look like her, I guess," Naruto responded.

"What!? That look likes me!?" Shouted the girl, before she tried to slug Naruto in the back of the head.

He turned around and caught the fist however, and stared at the girl with an "are you serious" expression on his face. "I said the clothes look like her. I wasn't calling you fat, or anything. Not that I would allow it either, but why did you hit me? He was the one doing the transformation," Naruto finished giving the girl a hard stare, which kind of unnerved her.

She decided to ignore him, and walked over and kneeled in front of the younger boy, who had turned back into himself. "Now, now Honorable grandson. Next time you turn into me, make me a little cuter ok," she said with a smile, before turning to glare at Naruto. After a few seconds, she walked away.

"Your problem is, you need to visualize or think of an image of the person in your head. Only then, will you succeed with this jutsu. Try to turn into your Grandfather. Think of an image of him in your head, then execute the jutsu," Naruto ordered.

Konohamaru focused as hard as he could on an image of the third Hokage. But when he tried to turn into him, he was too short. Konohamaru yelled out in frustration,"Dang it, I just can't do it!"

Naruto started thinking of the reasons why Konohamaru couldn't perform the jutsu, when a thought it him. 'It might be your chakra control," Naruto began explaining.

"Huh? My chakra control?" Konohamaru said, not understanding what Naruto was trying to say.

'You may be using too much chakra for the simple jutsu, causing it to not work," Naruto said, finishing his explanation.

"So then, what are we going to do?"

"We'll have to practice your chakra control. No big deal," Naruto said, with an unworried expression.

"How do we do that?" Konohamaru asked, getting a little annoyed at all the bumps in the road to becoming Hokage

"Simple, we climb trees," Naruto said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Uhm," Konohamaru responded, not liking the look on his new teacher's face.

 **With Ebisu**

Where has that demon child taken the honorable grandson. I must find him, before he has the time to corrupt that kids mind. When I find that kid, I'll make him pay for attempting to manipulate one of my students.

 **Back with Naruto and Konohamaru**

The two boys were standing in a clearing that was part of training ground 4. Tons of trees surrounded them, which provided them with quite a bit of shade. This will benefit them. With this kind of training, you never want to overheat.

"All right, to successfully complete this exercise, you must be able to walk all the way to the top of the tree," Naruto said while pointing at the tip off tip of the tree. "To do this, you need to focus chakra to the soles of your feet. Then proceed to walk up the tree. Like this," Naruto finished his explanation, and walked to a nearby tree. He concentrated his chakra, and began walking up the side, leaving Konohamaru amazed with his skill once again.

"That's so awesome!" He said with a new found excitement for the exercise.

"I suggest, you start off by running," Naruto said, as he jumped off the tree in a flip, before landing on both his feet, flawlessly. "Your turn," He said gesturing to the other boy. "Oh, use this to mark your progress." He pulled out a kunai, and tossed it to Konohamaru, who fumbled with it a little, before catching it by the handle.

All right I can do this. Just focus my chakra, and run at the tree. Konohamaru took off towards the tree. He made it up 5 feet, before his foot blasted off, shattering the bark. "What the heck?"

"Oh yeah, I should probably warn you. Too much chakra and you'll be blasted off. To little, and you'll slip and hit your head, Pretty hard, Naruto added recalling some of his clones memories of the first time he did this exercise. "Try to keep a steady amount of chakra in your feet at all times," he said, giving the kid a little help.

Konohamaru took his advise, before dashing at the tree once again. He got up about 20 ft. this time, before slipping. Naruto rushed to catch him before he hit the ground. Konohamaru couldn't even see him. after he moved. He was to fast for a kid to be able to catch him.

"Konohamaru, stop. I have an idea," Naruto said, having just thought of something. "Kurama, would it be possible for Konohamaru to perform the shadow clone jutsu?" He asked the fox inside his mind.

"Probably, He is the grandson of the Third Hokage after all," Kurama responded without much thought.

"Good, this'll be much easier then," he said, finishing his mental conversation with the fox in his head.

"Boss..., are you okay?" Konohamaru asked noticing his sensei's long silence.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something," Naruto responded focusing his attention back on the kid in front of him. "I want you to focus chakra around your body, and imagine your splitting in half, resulting in two of yourself. While your doing this, hold your hands up in the cross sign. Like this," he said while performing the hand sign himself.

"Uhm, ok," Konohamaru responded, doing what he was told, he performed the jutsu with the image of two of him in his head. After the smoke cleared, there was now 3 Konohamarus.

"Wow, I expected only one clone. Good job kid. I'm impressed," Naruto said ruffling the real Knohamaru's hair.

"This is cool, but now what?" Konohamaru asked.

"With these kind of clones, you receive their memories when they dispel. So, you can use this jutsu to train with faster results. That's one of the reasons I'm as strong as I am."

"Oh, okay," Konohamaru said, not knowing what else to say.

"Now that you know this, each one of you pick a tree, and practice the exercise. Keep doing it until you can't anymore. Then rest and do it again. This will help you expand your chakra reserves, as well as maintain control of your chakra," Naruto instructed.

 **4 hours later**

Konohamaru has since exhausted his chakra, and is trying the exercise once again, along with two clones.

"Konohamaru, come down here now!" Naruto instructed.

"You got it boss!" He sad as he jumped off the branch he was on, and landed somewhat sloppily on his feet.

"Dispel your clones, and see how far you can reach," Naruto said while pointing to the top branch of the tree.

Konohamaru dispelled the clones and took a mad dash at the tree. He almost reached the top before he was suddenly blasted off. He marked his spot, before he completely lost his footing. Jumping from the location, he landed on the ground, once again a little unbalanced. He looked up to see Naruto smiling down at him.

"See how much progress you've made in just a little time," Naruto said with pride for his young student in his tone.

"Yeah, that really is a useful technique you got there boss."

"Yup, don't tell anyone ok. It'll ruin my plan," Naruto said smirking inwardly about how he's gonna mess with his fellow teammates.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone." Konohamaru put up his fist, and Naruto bumped with his, before they heard a noise from the bush. They both glanced at it to see the snotty sensei coming toward them.

"Ah hah! I've found you. Now come with me Honorable Grandson," Ebisu said while tugging on the boy's arm.

"No, I want Naruto to be my teacher," The boy resisted being pulled away.

"Honorable Grandson, you must not tangle yourself with kids like him. He'll just drag you down in the end," said Ebisu, as he continued to pull on the boy's arm, in a vain attempt to get him away from Naruto.

"No! You're irritating. I've learned more from Naruto in the 4 hours I've known him, then I ever learned in the time you've been my teacher," argued Konohamaru, still refusing to be pulled away.

"That's preposterous. I'm an Elite Jonin. He's just a kid. I'll set this straight right now," Ebisu said, pushing his glasses up his nose in his usual snotty gesture.

"You wanna fight me? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I wouldn't want to embarrass an "Elite Jonin" such as yourself," Naruto said clearly mocking him.

"I'll teach you to respect your elders, demon."

"If your so sure about that, why don't you come at me," Naruto said, secretly making two clones, and switching locations with one of them.

"Why you little," He said before charging at Naruto.

Ebisu began by trying to deliver an open palm strike to Naruto's face, to which he blocked effortlessly. Ebisu followed up with a kick to Naruto's left leg. He lifted his leg avoiding the kick and brought it into a kick to Ebisu's side. The Jonin went flying into the ground about ten feet away.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson?" Naruto said with a smirk, further aggravating his opponent.

Ebisu responded by charging Naruto again, this time with a kunai aimed to his side. Naruto summoned a kunai from the seal on his gloves and easily blocked the attack.

The real Naruto and the second clone were watching the fight with mild interest. The guy was not nearly as strong as he claimed to be.

"If this is all you got, I might as well end the fight now." The clone said with a bored look on his face.

"It's not," Ebisu smirked. Right behind the clone there was another Ebisu with a kunai aimed to Naruto's back.

Before the Naruto cone could react, the kunai was stabbed into his back. Ebisu smiled thinking he had one, only to be shocked when the clone vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What shadow clone? I didn't even see him perform the jutsu.

Before Ebisu could blink his clone was defeated by the real Naruto.

"When did you find the time to make a clone? And when did you switch places with it?" Ebisu demanded answers.

"You've been fighting a clone the entire time dude," Naruto said, further embarrassing the Jonin. "I think I'll end the fight now," He said with a smirk.

"Brave words. I hope you can back them up," Ebisu challenged.

"Oh, I can," responded Naruto.

Before Ebisu could ask how, he was suddenly chained up around his arms, restraining him from any movement. He looked behind to see another Naruto who was connected to the chains. The real Naruto took the opportunity and walked up to the shocked sensei with a kunai in hand. He held the knife up to the Jonin's throat.

"You lose," Naruto said with no emotion on his face or in his tone.

The clone released the chains, allowing Ebisu to move once again. Then it was dispelled.

"So what lesson were you going to teach me exactly?" Naruto asked the Snobby Jonin, with a smug look on his face, as he began to walk away.

"That was so awesome boss!" Konohamaru said following after the blond genin.

 **With the Third Hokage**

Sarutobi was watching the entire scene unfold through his crystal ball.

Naruto is a lot stronger than I thought, and he's a pretty good teacher as well. Ebisu shouldn't have intervened. Maybe now he's learned his lesson.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto looked at all of them before asking, "What's with the goggles?"

"Were copying your old look, because your so awesome and strong, which is why your my rival," Responded the blue scarf wearing boy, known as Konohamaru.

"My old look, huh. So what are you three supposed to be anyway?"

"Were... The KONOHAMARU CORP," They all said while striking various poses.

"I see, so what do you want?" He asked staring down at the three. "I'm about to go get some lunch."

"You said you would play Ninja with us today," Konohamaru said with a slight pout.

"Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?" Naruto asked with a thoughtful expression.

Sakura having followed the blonde and listening in on the conversation was appalled. I'm weaker than him? "Why would a ninja be playing Ninja. And Sasuke says I'm weaker than you!" Sakura deadpanned, glaring at the blond.

"Why hello, nice to see you to Sakura, and I may be ninja, but there not," Naruto reasoned with the pinkette's statement.

"Hey boss! Who is that? Is she your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked with a nasty implication in his tone.

"No way, She's just my teammate," Naruto answered with a look of disgust.

"Good, she's not pretty enough for you anyway. All the sudden Konohamaru felt a dark aura, and turned to see Sakura seething.

"Yooou might wanna run, Naruto warned the boy.

Konohamaru didn't need to be told twice, as he took off in a mad dash in the opposite direction, with Sakura hot on his trail. He turned the corner and ran into someone, and ended up falling on his butt. "Oh oww!" He said rubbing his head.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you little brat!" The new voice of the person he ran into spoke up.

"I'm sorry," Konohamaru said staring up at a tall teen boy in what looked to be cat pajamas, and purple face paint.

"I should teach you a lesson in manners," the boy said picking up the little boy by the color of his shirt, until they were eye to eye.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to ask you to put him down," Naruto said getting the teens attention.

"Make me kid!" The teen challenged.

"Ok," Naruto said, before vanishing, an in an instant The teen was backing away due to the pain on his hand, and Naruto was setting Konohamaru down behind him.

"You little punk!" The teen reached back to the wrappings on his back.

"No Kankuro, he might be watching," said a girl with 4 ponytails and a giant fan on her back.

"This he that you're talking about, could he be the boy hanging from the tree branch right there," Naruto said pointing above his head.

They all looked up to see a somewhat shocked red head with a huge gourd on his back, and a kanji for love on his forehead.

"You can come out too Sasuke." Naruto said, glancing at a branch slightly lower than the one the red head was hanging off of.

Sasuke jumped down, and the red head vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared between the girl and the teen boy who was now known as Kankuro.

"Kankuro stop. You're an embarrassment to our village," The red head said with a look that promised pain, if he didn't do what he said.

"Sorry Gaara, the kid ran into me," he apologized, fearful of what his younger brother would do, had he not obeyed his commands.

They began to walk away, when Gaara spoke "Hey you, what's your name?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchi-"

"Not you, the blond one," Gaara said cutting off the Uchiha.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I guess I'll see you in the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked with a small smile from the look on Sasuke's face, as he was pretty much ignored completely.

"Yes, Kankuro, Temari, lets go," Gaara said while walking away with the other 2 sand Genin.

This Chunin Exam suddenly got a lot more interesting, Naruto thought while walking away in the opposite direction.

 **That's it. I actually wanted to publish this last week, but it ended up being longer than I expected. Anyway have a good week, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	12. Chapter 11: Chunin Exams stage: 1

**Sorry it took so long guys. I wanted a break after writing that insanely long chapter. But, I'm back now. So let's continue with the story.**

When Naruto made it to the Ramen Stand, he sat down in his regular seat and yelled out his order, "Hey Teuchi-San, 3 bowls of Miso Ramen please."

"Ah, Naruto, how have you been. I haven't seen you here for awhile," the old man replied, while getting the ingredients to make Naruto's Ramen.

"I'm good. I've just been training a lot. I actually just got back from a mission, yesterday. It was an A-Rank, can you believe it," Naruto said with a grin on his face for his amazing accomplishment so early in his Ninja Career.

"No I can't. Was it a success?" Teuchi asked, suddenly more invested in the conversation.

"Duh, who do you think it is you're talking to," Naruto replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Well, you are known as the dead last of your year, so I had to ask," Teuchi reasoned.

"That was an act," Naruto simply replied, with all seriousness.

"Is that so?" Teuchi replied, not entirely believing what Naruto just told him.

"Here, I'll prove it."

Before Teuchi could ask how, Naruto stood up and performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, creating about 20 clones that completely fulfilled the stands occupant limit.

"Well, I stand corrected."

"Uh huh," Naruto replied while taking the bowls of Ramen that Teuchi was handing him. Once he started consuming the food, Ayame walked out from the back room, having heard Naruto's voice.

"Naruto!" Ayame exclaimed, launching herself at the boy.

"Hey, Ayame," Naruto replied before going back to eating his Ramen.

While Naruto continued to eat, they talked about various things including, his clothes, training, and other less important things, like what has been going on in the village while he was gone, which wasn't much apparently. After he finished his food, Naruto went back to the training ground so he could better strengthen his team . He only had a week until the exams after all.

When he got there, his team was there waiting for him. "Alright, Sakura, I want you to continue your Chakra training. But this time with water, instead of the tree. Now get to it!" Naruto commanded.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so forceful about it," said Sakura under her breath while heading towards the water.

"Now, Sasuke, I want you to practice your Taijutsu by sparring with me again. No weapons, your Bokujutsu is good enough as it is," Naruto informed him before getting in his Gorilla Taijutsu stance.

Sasuke followed suit with his Signature Uchiha Taijutsu stance. He rushed at Naruto at his fastest speed, well fastest speed with the weights anyway. He pulled back a fist to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto put his arms up in an x, blocking the fist while adding Chakra to his feet in order to prevent being knocked back even a little bit.

As soon as Sasuke's fist connected with Naruto's forearms, Naruto twisted his wrist grabbing Sasuke's arm and slamming him into the ground with Chakra enhanced strength for added affect. When Sasuke tried to get back up, Naruto gave him a Chakra enhanced kick to his stomach, causing him to fly back 20 ft., and slam into the ground once again.

Before Sasuke could get up, Naruto appeared right behind him, and pressed him back down with a foot on his back. "Remember when I told you about Chakra enhancement?" Naruto asked the now injured boy, who's still lying on the ground.

"Yes," Sasuke grunted, trying to push Naruto off of him, but to no avail.

"Well it goes both ways. It can be used for offence and defense. That's why, when you punched me, it didn't knock me back at all. Even though you were using full strength and speed," Naruto explained, before taking his foot away, letting the Uchiha get back up.

"Okay, lets start again," Sasuke replied, standing up fully again.

"Are you sure? I kicked you really hard."

"Yes! Let's do this," Sasuke replied, wanting to get back to training as soon as possible

"Fine, but I'm only doing defense from now on. You're not gonna get any better with me just beating you up all the time."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, before charging Naruto once again with a flurry of Chakra enhanced punches and kicks. All of which, Naruto blocked effortlessly.

"Remember to stay focused. Don't let your anger and Hubris control you," Naruto warned, before he put his hands up in a cross shape, creating a clone to take his place. "Here, this weaker version of me will train you better. You'll never get anywhere fighting the real me. The clones have a tenth of my power. If you can defeat it, that means you are getting better. Then I'll create 2 clones to fight you, and so on."

Sasuke just grunted in response, not happy with the situation, but still understanding the purpose.

Naruto then left to do his own Training.

6 Days Later

In the past week, Sasuke was able to defeat 3 of Naruto's clones in a Taijutsu fight, his weights have been upgraded to 90 pounds for his arms and legs, and was able to fight on a tree for an hour and water for 30 minutes.

Sakura's weights have increased to 50 pounds on her arms and legs, she is able to stand on a tree for an hour and a half and water for an hour, she can create a mud dome that is 15 ft. in diameter, and can almost defeat one of Naruto's clones in a taijutsu fight since he taught her his dragon style given her relentless nature.

Naruto's Fuinjutsu has increased to seal master level 1, his weights have increased to 200 on his legs and arms, he can now best Kakashi in a fight without the weights, and his chakra control is almost perfect, which makes controlling the chakra chains much easier.

All 3 Genin were meeting in the training ground for one last test, before the Chunin Exams tomorrow.

"Alright, Sasuke, Sakura, I'm going to create 5 shadow clones for you to fight. If you can win, I'll consider you strong enough for the exams," Naruto said before poofing 5 clones into existence.

Sasuke and Sakura raced forward going after the clone that was closest to them. Sakura threw a chakra enhanced punch at the 1st clone making it block with one of it's hands. While it was blocking, Sakura swooped it's legs out from underneath it's body. She followed through with a punch to it's stomach, effectively beating it out of existence.

Sasuke threw a barrage of punches toward the clone he was fighting, hitting it in the face when it blocked a punch to it's shoulder. They both jumped back, getting ready for a coordinated attack.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Sasuke exclaimed shooting a semi-Large ball of fire at the remaining clones.

When the clones tried to jump back to avoid the blast, they collided with the mud dome, Sakura had created without them knowing. The fire engulfed all the clones but one.

The clone vanished from inside the dome and appeared behind Sakura, using the seal Naruto placed on her awhile back. As it was about to bring it's fist down on Sakura's head, the clone had to turn around to block a punch from Sasuke's left fist. Sakura tried to use this to her advantage, and threw a punch with her right fist, but the clone blocked it as well.

Thinking his body was open to a kick, both Sakura and Sasuke tried to kick him in the side while he was still blocking their fist. The clone proceeded to jump up over their feet and kicked both his feet out, effectively kicking them in the chest and away from him.

While they were still stumbling backwards from the kick, the clone rushed at Sasuke and punched him in the face, knocking him down. The clone then rushed at Sakura catching her off guard with a leg swoop, causing her to slam into the ground.

Sasuke stood up and charged at the clone. Thinking he was going for a punch, the clone brought his arms up into an x block. Sasuke surprised him however by vanishing and reappearing behind him with a chop to the neck. The clone poofed out of existence.

"Good job you guys. I'll admit, that was impressive," Naruto said while clapping and walking up to the both of them, while Sasuke helped Sakura up off the ground.

"Thanks. So we're ready for the Chunin Exam's?" Sakura asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Definitely. If you can defeat 5 of my clones, you should have no problems in the Exams. Get some rest, and We'll meet at the Academy entrance at 2 O'clock tomorrow," Naruto instructed before walking away towards his home.

2 O'clock The Next Day

Naruto was standing in front of the Academy, waiting for his teammates, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw splashes of pink and black hair, signaling their arrival.

"There you guys are. Let's go." Naruto said, walking into the school building with Sakura and Sasuke right behind him.

When they got up to the second floor, they all noticed a huge group of kids being denied entry into the classroom by two Chunin with weapons on their backs. As they got closer to the group of kids, they noticed one kid, clothed in green spandex with a red headband tied around his waist, and a mop of black hair trying to make it past the Chunin. The kid went in for a kick and Naruto felt a blur of wind race past him. Turning to the side, he noticed Sasuke was gone. He looked back to the fight and saw Sasuke blocking Lee's kick.

"Hey" Sasuke began while looking at the Chunin, "Release The Genjutsu." He commanded, trying to show off his superior skill.

What are you doing, you idiot? Thought Naruto, deadpanning at his teammates actions.

"Tell them, Sakura. You knew right away, right?" Sasuke asked, looking toward their pink haired teammate.

Sakura had no idea about the Genjutsu. But, not wanting to look weak in front of her Sasuke, she pretended like she had known the whole time. "Yeah there is a Genjutsu, this is obviously the second floor. We're supposed to go to the third," she exclaimed, also trying to prove her superiority.

The two Chunin looked at each other, before smirking and releasing the Genjutsu.

Before anyone could do anything, Sasuke and Sakura were both grabbed from the backs of their shirts by Naruto. Dragging them up the next flight of stairs, Naruto spoke his mind. "You both are idiots, you know that?" At their shared looks of confusion, Naruto explained the reasoning behind his statement. "That Genjutsu was obviously designed to weed out the weaker Genin who should not be in the exam. Now, because of you two morons, there is a lot of unnecessary competition," Naruto finished scolding, before throwing both of his teammates onto the next floor, tired of dragging them along.

As they were walking to the designated exam room, they were stopped by the Green spandex wearing kid they saw earlier.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha correct?" The kid in green spandex asked, while stretching his arm out with the back of his hand facing them, in a come on gesture.

Stepping forward, Sasuke addressed the kid. "Yes, who's asking."

"I am Rock Lee, The Leaf Village's handsome Devil. I challenge you to a fight, Sasuke Uchiha!"

"To know the Uchiha Name, and still want to fight me. I can't tell if that's brave or incredibly stupid," Sasuke said, some of his arrogant side showing through.

"I wish to prove that even though I possess no skill in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I can still be a great Ninja using only Taijutsu," Lee responded, answering Sasuke's hidden question.

"All right, I accept. Show me what you got, Rock lee."

They both charged at one another, fist drawn back, and before Sasuke could do anything, he was propelled backwards by Lee's punch. Realizing he would need to be much faster, he removed the weights from his arms and legs.

Once again, Sasuke charged forward. Feeling much lighter and able to move more freely, Sasuke was sure he had this fight in the bag. Holding back his fist, for a punch to Lee's face, he ran forward at full speed, only to be propelled backwards, this time by Lee's foot connecting with his stomach.

Dang it! He's faster than me. There's no doubt about that. If only I had my Sharingan unlocked, Sasuke thought while planning his next mode of attack. He charged in once again, only to be punched in the face, propelling him backwards into a wall. Pushing all his energy through, Sasuke vanished, and reappeared behind Lee, aiming a kick to his head.

Lee however, spun around and intercepted the kick with his arm, blocking it perfectly. Sasuke jumped backwards and went on the defensive, as Lee charged at him with a barrage of kicks and punches. Adding chakra into his arms and feet, he stuck to the ground to prevent being knocked back. As he was blocking most of the attacks, the movement around him began to slow down.

He was able to visualize what Lee was about to do. With this newfound information, he could block and counter much easier. After blocking a kick from Lee, Sasuke jumped backwards anticipating the next attack. Lee however, stopped in his tracks noticing the change in his opponents eyes.

Sasuke was confused about why his opponent had stopped. He turned to look at his teammates, and that's when he saw it. Reflecting in Naruto's headband, he could see that he had awoken his Sharingan.

Feeling much more confident in the fight now, Sasuke charged forward once again. Trying to catch his opponent off guard, he aimed a punch to Lee's chin. He noticed that Lee was going to try a kick to his jaw. But, before he could block the kick, he was launched into the air and slammed back into the ground.

At the look of confusion on Sasuke's face, Lee explained, "Just because you have awoken your Sharingan, and can now anticipate my movements, doesn't change the fact that you are not yet fast enough to block my attacks." before Sasuke could do or say anything more, Lee charged forward, kicking Sasuke into the air once again, before vanishing and reappearing underneath him mid-Air. I sorry Sensei. I know you said not to use this technique, but I must. Removing the wraps from his arms, he wrapped Sasuke into a cocoon using the bandages, and started spinning toward the ground at an accelerated speed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura who had been watching the entire fight said worried for her crushes safety.

Before they could hit the ground, a shadow jumped up and spun into the two, preventing the move from succeeding. After a poof of smoke, the shadow was revealed to be a turtle.

The poof of smoke disappeared revealing what looked to be an older version of Rock Lee wearing a Jonin vest.

The figure jumped off the turtle and headed toward the younger spandex wearing ninja.

"Guy Sensei! I'm sorry I know I wasn't supposed to use that move." After he finished apologizing, the figure now known as Guy Sensei socked him in the face, propelling hurdling him into the ground about 5 feet away.

"Oh Lee, I'm sorry," said Guy Sensei with tears in his eyes.

"Guy Sensei!" Now with tears in both their eyes they hugged creating what looked to be a tropical island sunset Genjutsu behind them.

"What the heck is that!" Needless to say, all of the Kakashi team members were wierded out by what they were seeing.

"Ah Kakashi's little genin team is it," Guy spoke up once he noticed them.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Asked Naruto staring at the older ninja.

"I'm Guy Sensei. Kakashi's my rival, but I'm stronger than Kakashi. We've had 99 fights, and the score is 49-50."

"who has the 50 wins?" Sasuke asked, not believing that this idiotic looking guy was stronger than his sensei.

"Kakashi," Guy dejectedly replied.

I knew it! This guy's pathetic, thought Sakura.

Figures. This guy is a total loser.

"well anyway. we should really be going. Got a big test to finish, and we don't want to be late.

"Of course, good luck to you," said Guy before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Come on, let's go," said Naruto to Sasuke and sakura as he walked to the staircase.

They all began walking up the staircase towards the third floor.

When they got there they all noticed Kakashi standing in front of the exam room door.

"Oh good, you all decided to come," Kakashi said giving them his signature eye smile.

"What do you mean," asked Sasuke.

"Well, if one of you decided not to come, then none of you would have been able to participate. This is in fact a team test. if at any point one of you fails or gives up, then all of you fail," Kakashi explained.

"Why didn't you tell us this before," Sasuke asked angrily, narrowing his eyes at Kakashi.

"Well I was worried that if I had, you would have forced sakura into taking the test, even though she probably wouldn't have been ready."

"Well, it doesn't matter why. The point is were all here. So let's do this guys," said Naruto before a potential outburst from Sasuke or Sakura.

"Good luck," Kakashi said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

After he said disappeared the group of Genin entered the room.

Inside the exam room, they were met by a huge group of Ninja's from their Village and all the other villages.

"So it looks like you guys made it here too." They turned around and saw Shikamaru getting off the wall and walking toward them.

"Of course we made it. Were the best Genin team of the year", says Sasuke a little arrogantly.

"Oh really?" Ino says skeptically, while walking over to the group. "Cause last I checked, you, Sasuke, are the only one who brings value to your team."

"Not to be rude, Ino. But you're wrong," Naruto says correcting her statement.

"Oh really, prove it, Naruto," she responds.

"Alright," he says before he shows up behind every single Konoha rookie.

"Woah! What the heck," Choji says between chip munching.

"Is that proof enough for you, Ino," Naruto says making all his clones disappear.

"Not even close", she responds.

"Sorry to interrupt. But you rookies should really quiet down," a stranger with gray hair and glasses says walking up to the group of Genin.

"Who are you," says Sakura, finally speaking up since they entered the room.

"I'm, Kabuto. I'm a Konoha Genin, just like you. This is the 7th time I've taken the Chunin Exams."

"Woah, really. That must mean the Chunin Exams are really difficult. I mean, if it's taken you 7 years," Ino says in dismay.

Sasuke is starting to doubt this guys skill, thinking he is just another weakling.

"No it's not like that. The Chunin Exams are held twice a year. So this is my 4th year trying, not 7th," Kabuto says slightly reassuring all who began to feel anxious about the test. "But anyway, back to my warning. These guys are already on edge because of the exams. So you guys coming in here and being loud and obnoxious isn't helping to ease their nerves.

They all look around the room and see all the death glares directed at them from the other Genin from the surrounding villages who have come to take the exams.

"Plus, I think I can help you guys out a little," he says before pulling out a map and blank cards. This map here, is a map of the entire nation, and these cards have information on every Genin Ninja in this room. So if you guys want to know about the competition just ask."

"Alright, I wanna know about Rock Lee of The Hidden leaf, Gaara of The Hidden sand, and Naruto Uzumaki of The Hidden leaf, " Sasuke says surprising every rookie with the inquiry on Naruto.

Naruto himself, is a little surprised as well. But he does not show it.

"Please, those cards aren't going to tell him anything about me that he wants to know", says Naruto in his head to Kurama.

 **"yeah, but he doesn't know that, Kit."**

"yeah, I know, he responds to the fox.

"Huh, you already know their names. That's disappointing. It won't be a challenge," Kabuto says, channeling chakra into the first card. "Let's see, Rock Lee. He's a genin just like you, only a year older. he possesses no potential for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. His team members are, Tenten and Neji Hyuga. Sensei is, Maito Guy. Who is supposedly Kakashi Sensei's life long rival. Their team has done 30 D-rank missions, 2 C-rank, and one B-rank. This is also their first time taking the exams."

They're pretty experienced then, was the thought going through everyone's head.

Adding Chakra into the next card, he continues. "Next we have Gaara Subakku of the Hidden Sand. His Ninjutsu is mid Chunin level, Taijutsu is genin level, and he possesses no skill in Genjutsu. His teammates are his Brother and Sister, Kankuro Subakku and Temari Subakku. Their Sensei is named Baki. They've gone of 25 C-rank missions, 4 B-rank missions, and 3 A-rank missions. Huh, it says here, that he has come back from all his missions without a scratch on him."

After that, everyone in the room turns their Eyes to the red haired boy known as, Gaara, who just stares on blankly. But anyone who was paying attention would see, that his gaze was focused on, Naruto. Naruto knew this of course, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. he was use to the attention on him. Albeit, mostly negative. But attention nonetheless.

Once again, Kabuto focused chakra into a third card revealing Naruto's Ninja Information. "And finally, Naruto Uzumaki. What that's strange," Kabuto says, clearly perplexed by something displayed on the card.

"what's wrong?" Sasuke asked the confused teenager.

"Well it says here that Naruto Uzumaki's Ninjutsu is about low Genin Level, Taijutsu is mid Genin level, and that he possesses no skill in Genjutsu."

What! that doesn't make any sense. If that's true then how has he been able to do all those things and perform at the level that he has demonstrated, Sasuke thought, getting angry with this revelation.

"Hah! I knew he wasn't as good as, Sasuke," sakura said opening her big mouth once again.

"I thought you said you brought value to your team, Naruto, " Ino says with a smirk present on her face. "because, based on the cards, you stink, and don't even qualify to be here."

Tenten on the other hand was all kinds of confused. She has seen Naruto in action. So she knows what is shown on the card is a big fat lie. She looks over to see Naruto concealing a smirk on his face. She' learned how to read him somewhat over the two years that they have known each other. So she knows how to find it, unlike everyone else who don't notice at all.

Kabuto Continues reading off the cards contents. "His teammates are, Sasuke Uchiha of the Famous Uchiha clan, wielders of the Sharringan, and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei is the famous copy-cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. They've had about 40 D-rank missions, and 1 C-rank mission."

"So Ino was right. You are useless to your team, aren't you Naruto?" Kiba asked, finally deciding to voice his opinions on the subject matter.

"Yeah, totally. I don't even know why he is still on our team," Sakura says, seeming to forget all that Naruto has done since they graduated.

"Well, the other villages present are, The village hidden in the stone, sand, mist, clouds, and sound. The sound is relatively new. So they are probably not much of a threat," Kabuto says trying to ease the tension a little.

Having said this though, he has infuriated three of the sound Genin into retaliation.

"So you think the Sound are weak, huh?" Some dude with a hunch and wrappings all around the left side of his torso and face. "Well here is something you can add to your little Ninja cards," says the genin before his buddies show up to support him.

One of them is a medium height boy with a Mohawk type hairstyle, metal gauntlets on his arms that are full of holes, and a Ninja headband with a music symbol engraved into the metal plating. the other is a girl with the same headband, camo pants, bells on her waist and a simple tan shirt, with her hair in a pony-tail.

Kabuto's glasses began to crack and they all rush to attack him as the glasses fall off his face and onto the ground. However before any one can blink Naruto and 2 of his clones are seen restraining the sound Genin.

What the heck!? I didn't even see or hear him move. How did he-. This was the thought on every ones mind at what they just witnessed.

"Knock it off. We're in a classroom right now. You'll have your chance to prove yourself soon. So be patient. Are you really gonna let some person's stupid comment set you off like that," Naruto says, still restraining the trio with a level of strength that disables any movement from the captives.

"Hey! Let go kid!" Said the Genin with the Mohawk like hairstyle.

"I will, if you promise not to attack anyone," Naruto answers the boy.

"yeah, like I'm gonna listen to a stupid little runt like you," the boy replies arrogantly.

Suddenly the room was filled with so much KI, that everybody was frozen with fear, including the sand siblings. This surprised and Intrigued Gaara. It definitely made him excited at the prospect at fighting the blond haired boy.

No one in the room expected this kind of unbridled anger from the seemingly level headed genin.

"I said not to attack anyone. Now am I clear," Naruto said with malice prominent in his tone that guaranteed pain if anyone defied his orders.

"Okay, I promise! Just please let go," said the boy obviously in pain from Naruto's grip on him.

"Good!" Naruto replied with sudden happiness in his tone and a smile on his face that just freaked people out even more.

Is this kid insane. How can he go from angry to downright cheerful in a split second like that, everyone thought, being able to relax easier now that Naruto stopped generating his KI. Something is up with the info on his card. No mere Genin can pull off a stunt like that.

It was at this moment that a man in a black trench coat, scar on his face, and a bandanna on his head appeared from smoke into the room, shouting out for everyone to "quiet Down!" Before realizing how silent the room actually was. "Well never mind then. I'm your proctor for the 1st exam. The names, Ibikki Morino. Everyone come up here, choose a number, and sit at the seat number."

After everyone got their seat assignments, Ibikki spoke up once more. "Good, now that you're all seated quietly, we can begin. Let me start off by explaining the rules for this phase of the Exam. 1) There are 10 questions you will be asked to answer on the worksheet that we will pass out to all of you. 2) You will be given 45 minutes to answer the first 9 questions, Then you will be asked to answer the 10th question after the 45 minutes are up. 3) You start the test with 10 points. For each question you either get wrong or don't complete, you will be docked 1 point. 4) This is a combined team test. So to pass you need a good enough score for all 3 of you."

I'm confident I will be able to answer the questions accurately. Naruto seems to know a lot lately. So I don't think I have to worry about him. Sakura is the smartest Kunoichi of our year. So no issues there. We should all be able to pass easily, Sasuke says with a pretty optimistic mind set that is new to the Uchiha. Huh, Naruto must be getting to me.

I know I can do it. Sasuke is rookie of our year so nothing to worry about there. But, Naruto on the other hand. He's a complete idiot. Thought Sakura, worrying for the fate of their team in these exams. I'm sure Sasuke and I can do well enough to compensate for his lack of knowledge. We can do this.

"5) If one person on the team gets a zero on their test, the entire team fails and has to leave immediately," says Ibikki, completely throwing off Sakura's thought process.

Crap! Were totally screwed, is the thought going through Sakura's head.

"6) Cheating is against the rules. Each time you are caught, you will receive a strike from one of our many proctors lined up along the window," Ibikki says while motioning with his hand to the Ninja seated along the wall on the right side of the classroom, all wearing similar uniforms to distinguish them from the genin. "7) if you are caught cheating 3 times, your score will immediately drop to zero and your team fails. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, we can begin the test," he says as he starts to pass the test sheet to all the Genin.

The first thing that they all notice is that the questions are far to difficult for a mere Genin to answer. Some began to figure out the meaning of the test, while others struggle to answer the questions on the test. Sasuke activates his Sharringan to copy the answers of sakura, who he knows has already answered every question. Now he just has to hope that Naruto figures the test out.

Naruto on the other hand has already answered all the questions on the paper. He knew the meaning of it as soon as the proctor mentioned they were allowed to be caught cheating 3 times. "Obviously they are testing out how well we can gather information without being found out," Naruto says to the Fox inside his head.

 **"Gee..., however did you figure that out?" The Fox questioned sarcastically.**

Hinata has also finished her test, and was going to offer it to Naruto so he could copy her answers, until she was shocked to see he had already answered all the questions. plus they were far more in depth answers than those that were on her paper.

5 groups of Genin were caught cheating and sent out off the exam room. After the 45 minutes were up, Ibikki began to speak once more.

"Now that the 45 minutes are up, we can begin the 10th question."

Everybody but Naruto began to get really nervous at the mention of the final question.

"But first, let me explain the rules."

"what!? There are even more rule now!" Complained a random cloud Genin.

"Quiet! I'm the proctor. I'll assign as many rules as I please," Ibikki replied. "Good, now that everyone is quiet, I'll explain the rules. 1) You have the choice of whether to receive the 10th question. If you wish to not take it, you may raise your hand and your team will be disqualified."

"Well of course we'll take the question then!" Kiba shouted from the middle of the room.

"I wasn't done! Let me explain. If you decide to take the 10th question and get it wrong, your score will immediately drop to zero, and you will be disqualified from the exam. Plus, you will also be banned from ever taking the Chunin Exams again. You'll be stuck as a genin for the rest of your career," Ibikki says with a look of complete seriousness.

"what!? That doesn't make sense. There are genin here that have taken the exam before, and they weren't banned from the test," Kiba tried to reason.

"Well I guess... you're just unlucky to have me as the proctor this year," Ibikki replied. "So does anyone want to forfeit? Now is your only chance.

After that, multiple Genin began to raise their hands and were escorted out of the classroom, along with their fellow team members.

Sakura was really beginning to worry now. She didn't want to risk Sasuke not accomplishing his goals because of Naruto. So she started to raise her hand tentatively.

What are you doing Sakura? Put your hand down, thought Sasuke, confused by his female teammates actions.

Naruto on the other hand, expected this and raced over and pushed her hand down on to the table before anyone could even notice. Sakura doesn't know what just happened. But she figures it's better if she just leaves her hand on the table.

"Well I'm not going to forfeit. Even if I fail and am a genin my entire life. I'll still be the strongest Ninja in the world," says Naruto standing up on the table, and shouting to the entire class.

What is wrong with this kid. He's either extremely confident, or extremely idiotic. Whatever it is he seems to have put the rest of the genin at ease, Ibikki thought observing the classroom's occupants. "No one else wants to give up? Like I said, if you fail, you will never exceed genin status." Still, no one raised their hand. "alright. Congratulations! You all pass," he said with a smile on his face, shocking everyone in the room, except Naruto of course.

"But what about the 10th question?" Temari asked from right beside, Naruto.

"Well I guess you can say whether or not you chose to take the question or not was the 10th question," Ibikki replied, still confusing all the students in the room, excluding, Naruto. "It's like this you see. When you are Chunin, you will be called to be platoon leader for certain missions, that will no doubt be at least C-rank or higher. You won't be able to just ignore a mission and wait for next time. So we had to get rid of all the people who had that thought process," said Ibikki, explaining the reasoning behind the final question

"Then what were the other 9 questions all for then. I mean if we pass based on the fact that we decide to take the 10th question. Doesn't that mean that the other 9 are pointless?" Temari questioned.

"Not at all. The other 9 were to test our skills with gathering Intel. Think about it why else would they give us 3 chances to be caught cheating. Plus the questions were way to complex for a genin to answer. So the test itself practically encourage cheating. In the future we may be put on missions where will have to gather Intel on our enemy. So if you get caught, you obviously aren't very adept at that particular subject. Which means you don't have the skills necessary for a Chunin to possess," Naruto said, answering the question on everyone's mind.

"Exactly, in the group of Genin, we have placed 2 Chunin among you for you to cheat off of," Ibikki said while the 2 Chunin stood up to show people who they were. Ibikki began to take off his headband, revealing the scars on his head. "You see, information is a dangerous thing to possess. And if you are caught, you can be interrogated, tortured or killed. So we can only pass the strong willed, and the strong minded. There is no room for spineless cowards who rely on things like next time or not right now in the ranks of Chunin."

As everyone was contemplating what the Proctor and Naruto said, the widow burst and through the chaos a banner was held up by 2 kunai plunged in the corners in front of Ibikki. The banner revealed a name.

"Hey everybody! I'm the proctor for the second stage of the Chunin exams. The names, Anko Mitarashi. Let's go!" The women shouted enthusiastically while motioning with her arm for the genin to follow her. She was a medium height, purple haired women with a tan trench coat, fish net shirt, short skirt, and fish net stalkings. She had ample cleavage, and let's just say, her outfit left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Anko, your early, again," Ibikki said clearly annoyed peaking his head out of the banner.

After surveying the group, Anko replied with, "26 teams left huh. Ibikki, are you going soft?"

"Maybe we just have a stronger crop of Genin this year," Ibikki reasoned.

"Well whatever the case, after I'm done, only half of them will remain," she replied with an ominous tone in her voice.

Suddenly everyone in the class was anxious once again.

"Alright everybody, follow me," Anko said with a sudden dark undertone to her voice.

After everyone left with Anko, Ibikki was collecting the test papers until he got to Naruto's. He was surprised with the boy clear and concise answers to the questions asked. "That boy is really something special."

 **Alright everybody that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to start off by saying, I'm sorry for the long wait. I got really tired of Naruto for a while, and only recently got back into reading manga and watching anime. I want to put you all at ease with this fact. I'm not going to abandon the story. I will finish it. I just really needed a break for a while. Also, I want to say thank you to all who follow me, vote on this story and stay faithful despite the long breaks between certain chapters.**

 **Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I will try to update more often. But I'm not making any promises though. That will just inevitably lead to disappointment on your part. I hope you like this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	13. Chapter 12: Chunin Exams stage: 2 Pt 1

"Well now that were all here. We can get started. Behind me is training ground 44. Otherwise known as, The Forest Of Death. It will be the setting of the 2nd test in these exams. Each team will receive 1 scroll. It will either be the Earth Scroll," Anko says as she takes a tan colored scroll, with chinese lettering on it, out of her pocket. "Or... it will be a Heaven Scroll," she says, once again, taking out a second scroll. This one being gray in color, with chinese lettering on it.

"Now the goal of the test will be to collect both scrolls and make it to the tower at the center of the forest. You will have exactly 5 days to accomplish this. In order to succeed, you need all of your teammates alive. If one of your teammates is either late, or is dead, you will all fail. So don't die, okay!" She says with a sinister smile on her face. Effectively terrifying all the genin. All of them wondering what can be in that forest that is so dangerous that they might die. "I dont really feel like doing the paperwork if you do die.

"There are 30 different entrances in this forest, and the tower is exactly 10 miles from each one. Each team will enter through 1 of them. Now over here," Anko says, gesturing with her hand to a small booth in font of the cage. "One member from each team will receive a scroll and situation waivers that everyone must fill out. That way if you die. I wont be held responsible."

"But if we are supposed to be in there for 5 days, what will we eat?" Choji says, deciding to voice his thoughts.

"There are plenty of wild animals you can hunt for food," she replies. It is a survival mission after all. "Now like I said before. One person from each team can get your scroll, and the waivers. Once everybody is done filling them out, well start the test."

"Man this test is going to be a piece of cake, am I right Sasuke,"

Naruto says, choosing to act all arrogant and cocky for once. Just to see if he can bait someone into retaliating. It worked. Next thing he knew, a Kunai came flying at him from Ankos direction. He disappeared however, surprising her by appearing behind her back with a kunai held at her throat. Well that was easier than I thought it would be.

She turned back, looking at him, clearly shocked by what she just saw. "Well that was unexpected. Who are you exactly?"

She asked looking at him with intrigue. He replied with a simple shake of his head.

"Alrighty then." She looked around at the group who looked just as shocked as her, before exclaiming, "What are you all waiting for? Come over here, and get one of the scrolls, along with waivers for your teams."

Naruto, reappearing near his teammates says, "I'll be the one who holds the scroll. Since Im the strongest, it will be the safest with me. Im going to create clones to act as decoys for the other teams.

Suddenly, 50 clones pop into existence, two per enemy team. Then he created 300 more clones. 100 to study the history of the ninja world. 100 to practice Taijutsu, and another hundred to work on chakra control. No one, not even his team knew of this.

"Now when my clones encounter other teams we can learn their skills and talents when my clones disperse. They can either win the fight, get the scroll and hide it, till we can collect it. Or theyll be defeated and we will know where the team is and still have learned some of their skills.

He waits to see if, Sasuke, or Sakura will object or confirm his plan. Sasuke does with a silent nod. Sakura on the other hand is not so compliant.

"I agree with the plan. I just want to make one change. Shouldn't sasuke be the one with the scroll. I mean considering he is in fact the strongest one on this team, she says matter of factly with emphasis on he.

No, was Narutos simple reply. Im going to go get the scroll and forms. Be right back.

 **1 hour later**

"Now that all the teams have filled out the waivers and collected their scrolls, Anko was ready to start the the test. Naruto already sent his clones away to perform their tasks, and was ready as well.

"The 2nd exam starts... now!" Anko says while throwing her hand down, signaling the guards to open the gates.

Like a rocket, all the teams shot off into the forest determined to be the one who finishes this test on top.

"Let's go on to the tower in the center. Well be able to lay traps for unsuspecting teams. Plus well be almost equidistant from any location that my clones might leave a scroll for us to find. Another bonus with my clones, is we will be able to eliminate any unnecessary competition."

 **With team Ino-Shika-Cho**

The team has gathered in a small clearing about 7 miles from the tower.

"So who do you guys think is the weakest team in this exam," Ino inquires from her teammates.

"I dont know? If you had asked yesterday, I would have most definitely said team 7, due to, sakura and Naruto," Shikamaru replied thoughtful of the situation. But after, Narutos display of skill with those sound genin, and the KI he conjured. I am not so sure anymore. Its probably us."

"Yeah, your right," Choji replied munching on a bag of BBQ chips.

"What are you guys saying. So what if Naruto was able to restrain a group of Genin. That doesnt make him strong," Ino responded still not sure if she believes that hes strong instead of just lucky. Then again there was the time when he totally flipped sasuke on his back out of nowhere and walked away like it was nothing.

This memory specifically is what confused her the most. Wasnt Naruto supposed to be the weakest graduate at the academy. Their musings were cut short when when a team of rain ninjas showed up to take their earth scroll.

Oh great! What are we supposed to do now. What a drag. I didnt even want to participate in these stupid test, Shikamaru thought once he noticed the new arrivals.

Aw man! Were not read to fight at all. Ill just use the mind transfer to distract them, allowing us to get away. Are you ready Shikamaru?

He nodded his head, showing her he knew what she was thinking. Shadow possession Jutsu.

His Shadow reached out all the way across the clearing thanks to all the trees surrounding them and caught one of the unsuspecting genin.

What the, said the only other female ninja present.

"Now Ino!"

"Alright, here I go! Mind transfer Jutsu." Her conscious suddenly jumped from her body into the body of the restricted female nin. After the jutsu was complete, Shikamaru released the paralysis. Allowing, Ino to attack the girls fellow teammates, so Shikamaru and Choji can get away while theyre distracted.

After Choji and Shikamaru were a far enough distance away, Ino released the jutsu and woke up in Shikamarus arms.

 **Back with Team 7**

"I think we should come up with a way to tell eachother from a potential imposter," Sasuke says once they finished setting up the traps around the tower.

"I was thinking the same thing, and I have the perfect way to do it," Naruto replied taking a small paint brush out of his ninja pouch.

"Whats that, Naruto." Sakura asked with slight confusion.

"This right here, Sakura," he says raising the hand with the brush, is a seal brush. "With it, I can create a mark that will only appear when one of us is nearby. But to do it, need to mix all of our chakras in with the paint."

"Sounds good enough," Sasuke replied walking toward Naruto.

"This will only take a second," Naruto said and suddenly there was a symbol painted on Sasukes arm. Now, Sakura, place your hand on top of the mark and focus your chakra through your palm and into the symbol on Sasukes arm.

"Okay," she said, grabbing hold of Sasukes arm until a light bluish pink haze covered her hand and disappeared into the mark.

Naruto proceeded to do the same thing. His chakra however, was a dark orangish red. Sort of like a light crimson flame with touches of orange. "Your up next, Sakura." Naruto said gaining her attention that was previously focused on the color of his chakra.

"Huh? Oh yeah right," she said coming out of her daze, Putting out her arm, and like Sasuke, a symbol showed up on her arm seemingly out of nowhere.

"Alright, Sasuke. Transfer your chakra into the mark on Sakuras arm like previously demonstrated."

"Yeah." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm where the mark was and transferred his Chakra into the symbol. This time the color was a dark blueish black.

They repeated the process with Naruto, before changing their thoughts to how they were going to acquire the scroll and pass the test in the least possible team.

"Like I said, well just wait until one of my clones disperse after beating a team or losing to a team. Once we know where they are well head there, and leave some clones to watch the tower."

Naruto said as he was leaving the two behind, heading toward some bushes.

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura said. Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

He replied, continuing to walk away from them.

 **A few minutes later**

"Man, where is, Naruto?! Sakura screamed pacing around angrily. How long does it take for one person to finish their business?"

"Like I would know?" Sasuke said clearly aggravated. Just be patient, and SHUT UP already. Geez, you are so annoying.

 **With Naruto**

I wonder whats going on with Sakura, and Sasuke, Naruto wondered to the demon inside his head.

 **Why didn't you just leave a clone back with them? Asked the Biju of his container.**

Because Naruto began, That would have been boring. They need some real life Ninja experience to make them stronger. They wont get any better if I'm always there to protect them.

Naruto finished answering, right as a giant snake lurched at him from the trees. He jumped into the air at the last second and landed on a branch, just out of reach from the monsters ginormous death trap you call a mouth.

Woahh! What the heck?

"Impressive, young one," a snake like humanoid person said revealing himself to the boy by jumping onto the snakes head.

Something about the man stood out to, Naruto as he took in the mans appearance. "Hey I know you!"

"Oh? The man said intrigued.

"Yeah, youre one of the three Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, the Snake sannin. Youre also labeled as an extremely dangerous S level rogue ninja."

"Now how did you know that?" Orochimaru asked, shocked that some mere Genin knew who he was.

"I read it in a book once," Naruto replied getting ready for a fight.

"I see." The man said walking away in the opposite direction. "I'd love to stay and test your skill, but unfortunately, I have bigger prey to hunt."

He said with a dark undertone to his voice. Hearing him say this put naruto on the edge, trying to figure out who he was talking about, before it clicked. Crap, I got to get to, Sasuke!

Just as he thought this however, the giant snake captured him in his slimy mouth. Oh great!

 **Back with Sasuke and Sakura**

Naruto finally showed up, after being gone for about ten minutes. Which made sakura a little bit happier. "Finally! Weve been waiting for you forever!"

She screamed while running up to him to give him a piece of her mind.

"Wait, Sakura!" Sasuke spoke up, walking over to the two. "We don't know if that is actually Naruto."

He explained stretching out his arm, and gesturing for Sakura to do the same. When the seals didnt react to Narutos presence, Sasuke jumped back with Sakura out of harm's way from a barrage of snakes.

When the pair focused once again on the imposter, they saw before them a strange looking man with snake like features. "You must tell me how you knew I wasnt your teammate." The man said while poking out his tongue like a snake and glaring at them in a look of amusement.

"Simple," Sasuke began to chakra didnt react to the seals that the real Naruto painted onto our arms.

He said as he demonstrated on sakura, transferring some his chakra into the seal on her arm, making it appear more vivid. Quite interesting, the man mused now even more intrigued by the young blond ninja.

"So who are you anyway?!" Sasuke asked the strange man. Only to receive a dark chuckle from the guy in response.

"Im, Orochimaru, a rogue hidden leaf ninja. I also happened to be one of the legendary sannin."

"So what do you want? Sasuke replied starting to feel fearful of this mans presence.

The mans answer was simple. "You, Sasuke," he said. "I want you to show me the power of the only remaining Uchiha!"

It was then that Orochimaru launched at th boy slamming his fist in the boys face. Sasuke went flying back and slammed into a tree, before falling to the ground. "Sasuke!"

Sakura screamed terrified for the safety of her crush. She ran over to where the Uchiha lay in bloody heap on the ground. "Are you okay!? Come on get up."

She said lifting him onto her shoulder so he could stand.

"Its okay, Im f-fine," he said trying to remain tough.

"Are you now? The blood coming from you back says otherwise," Orochimaru commented matter-of-factly.

"Yes! Im alright. I can still fight." Sasuke replied standing up fully, without the help of Sakura. "This just means I'll have to be more serious in this fight."

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke charged forward to engage the frightening Sannin. He started with a punch to the face and a kick to the side. Blocking the two attacks with subconscious ease. "Yes, now this is more like it." Orochimaru said getting more excited by the second. "Show me all your power, young Uchiha.

Dang it! Nothings working on this guy. I gotta go faster if Im ever to fend of this guy, Sasuke thought as he continued his barrage on the older more experienced Ninja.

After Orochimaru's was satisfied with the show of skill he extended his neck towards Sasuke and bit him on the space between his neck and shoulder. "Ahhhhhh," Sasuke screamed out in pain as he reached to the spot on his neck where a bizarre symbol showed up.

"Enjoy my gift Sasuke Uchiha," the Sannin called over his shoulder as he began to leave.

"YOU BASTARD!" Screamed a figure as he came charging toward the sannin, revealing himself to be Naruto. "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Sasuke," he said as he unlocked the Kyuubi's chakra, knowing he's gonna need it if he's gonna have any chance at beating this guy.

His eyes took on a dark crimson color with black slits. His face stretched out into a more fox like shape. His nails proceeded to sharpen out into claws and his teeth into his fangs. Suddenly a dark blackish orange chakra exploded out of Naruto and pushed open his jacket as if by wind. Finally, his blond hair became more wild and unruly.

 **To be Continued**

 **Alright that's it. I was gonna make it longer, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long. I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Chunin Exams: Stage 2 Pt 2

Orochimaru recoiled from the energy blasting out of Naruto. "Well, well, well. It seems to me, we have the quite the enigma here," he says on the run from Naruto's super powered Kyuubi strikes. "Your body might work as a fine vessel as well." Once again he reached out his neck. This time he directed it towards Naruto. But when his mouth connected with Naruto's skin, he was burned by the heat of the Kyuubi's malicious chakra.

"That's not going to work against me, asshole!"

"You sure are a handful, young one." He retracted his neck, and jumped back from another round of Naruto's claws swiping at him. Not expecting much from the fight, he failed to notice the 3 clones of Naruto behind him.

One clone slashed him through the back, cutting him In half. The second clone then used, Futon: Daitoppa (Wind style: Great Breakthrough) on the top half of the body, in an effort to separate the 2 portions as much as possible. The third clone vanished, and reappeared behind the top half of the body. Using a, Kyuubi chakra infused Kunai, he cut off the snake Sannin's head.

The clone's indulgences proved in vain however, as the body exploded into hundreds of snakes that keeled off and died. While he was stuck in a state of confusion, Orochimaru appeared behind Naruto, and swatted him into a tree. As soon as his body collided with the tree, he vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing him to also have been a clone.

Orochimaru, who could have sworn it was the real one, was beyond shocked. Man I need to get rid of this brat, he thought, before his wrist and ankles were suddenly wrapped in chains. Turning around to where he could see the real Naruto, "Well that is a nifty trick, now isn't it."

"Now I can put an end to you once and for all," Naruto says confidently, even though he feels that something is wrong. It shouldn't have been this easy, Naruto reasoned, knowing the man's reputation.

"By the way, Boy! I can do that too."

Before Naruto knew it, there was a clone of Orochimaru behind him. The clone held him in place, with a weight seal that he placed on the boy's back. It also seemed to have disabled the chakra chains. Unable to stop him, the real Orochimaru spun Naruto around, so that he was facing him head on. The Snake master's finger tips began to glow with small purple flames. Slamming them into the creases of Naruto's seal, he shouted: "Five pronged seal."

The powerful chakra surrounding Naruto began to recede. Once it was all concealed once more, Naruto fell forward on his face.

"There, now that that is over with," Orochimaru says, turning to walk away, pausing when he hears movement behind him.

"Not today, Snake-face!" Naruto says, getting up from the ground and releasing the weight seal. "I don't need my Kyuubi chakra to deal with you!"

"My, my, aren't we confident," Orochimaru replied, a smirk present on his face.

With seemingly unmatched speed, Naruto shot forward and unleashed a barrage of attacks on Orochimaru. He decide to use his monkey fist, due to it's destructive power. Orochimaru was barely able to doge or block even half of the assault. Without the creeps knowledge, Naruto placed one of his Hiraishin seals on his stomach.

after a few dozens of punches and kicks that left the Snake sage severely bruised all over. To the point where he looked more bruise than human, Orochimaru was able to grab one of Naruto's arms, thanks to the young ninja slowing down slightly as he grew more fatigued. He used the arm he had captured to hurl Naruto into yet another tree.

After Naruto's body, connected with the bark, the blond slumped forward, face first, into the ground. Figuring he could use this moment to escape, Orochimaru took off and started running in the opposite direction, hopping through trees at surprising speed. Given how sore he was, it was a wonder how he could even move.

The man looked back to see if he was in the clear. Fear shot through his body, when he noticed that Naruto's was no longer where he was before. Where did he go? No! I shouldn't worry about that, right now. I just need to focus on getting away, before someone else shows up. Orochimaru's thoughts were interrupted, when a fist collided with his face out of nowhere, sending him spiraling backwards.

Thanks to the hiraishin seal he had placed on his foe's stomach, Naruto was easily able to catch up with him. The genin creates another clone and sends it of towards his enemy. Once the clone is in close enough proximity, he expels it using his wind clone explosion jutsu. This effectively propels Orochimaru back even further and harder, smashing him into a giant boulder.

The Jinchuriki was appalled when he saw what looked to be a clone of the man coming out of the unconscious one's mouth. "That is by far the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." Dashing over to the new Orochimaru, Naruto decided to pull out some bomb tags, and shuriken. He threw them in a way where they would curve and deflect off each other. Just like Itachi taught him, all those years ago. That way they would come at Orochimaru from all sides. leaving no chance for escape, except by jumping.

Orochimaru played into this tactic, having no other choice. He was once again sent back into the ground, from a kick to his head by Naruto. The explosions went off, filling the are with a massive cloud of smoke, that made it impossible to see anything in front of him.

After about 30 seconds, the smoke began to diminish. Orochimaru was nowhere in sight. Naruto tried to teleport to his location, but his efforts were in vain. It seems Orochimaru was able to deactivate the seal somehow. "That was unexpected," he announced to no one in particular. He had to get back to Sasuke and Sakura. So he started slowly walking back to where they were. The fight with Orochimaru left him exhausted to the core.

 **With Sasuke and Sakura**

What happened to Naruto! Why did that Idiot go after that guy. If Sasuke couldn't beat him, there's no way in hell Naruto could, Sakura thought, caring for the well being of her blond teammate, for once.

Sasuke was laying on Sakura's lap, unconscious from the strain the curse mark put on his system, oblivious to what was going on around him. This is the scene that Naruto found himself stumbling upon, when he finally returned to his team. His female teammate lifted up her head, and could see that he was worn out. And was about to fall over. After a few more steps that were almost impossible for him, his own weigh holding him down, Naruto collapsed about 15 ft. from where his teammates were waiting for him to get back.

 **With Team 9**

Team 9 had found themselves on a small hill that lead down to team 7's location. They were about to reveal themselves, until they noticed the condition the group was in. Sasuke was moving, shaking erratically on Sakura's lap, who was struggling to just stay awake. Naruto looked the worse out of all them. He was extremely worn out by the looks of things. All of them were confused, for lack of a better word. What happened to Naruto and his team to put them in this state. The trio was about to go up and confront Sakura about it, when the same group of Sound ninja from the first exam room showed up.

"Move aside, girl! Give Sasuke to us, and no harm will come to you or your friend," the boy with a hunch and wrappings over half of his body said to the pinkette.

"Why should I do that?!" Sakura replied, hotheaded. She remembers how easily Naruto defeated them. So she figured they couldn't be that tough.

"Come on, Girly! We can either do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way," the boy with the spiky hair do said, being the one to speak up this time.

Remaining defiant, Sakura says: "I guess we'll go with... the hard way. Earth Style: Mud Dome Jutsu," she shouted, slamming her palm into the ground, creating a defense barrier around her team, as well as herself, effectively stopping the sound team from being able to do anything.

"Hmmm, impressive," says the only Kunoichi in the sound trio. She wore a no sleeve tan shirt, camo pants with combat boots, and her sound headband that framed her face in a way that there was no identity concealment whatsoever. "Take it away, Zaku!" She commanded the spiky haired kid, now known as Zaku.

"Alright, Kin! I'm way ahead of you," was his reply, before he brought his arms up and blasted the dome with what appeared to be nothing. The first time, the dome began to crack. But after the second blast, the barrier was completely destroyed. Now Sakura was starting to feel fear. How were they able to destroy her defense, so easily.

"It's a good thing I love the hard way. Let's do our thing, Kin," Zaku exclaimed, excited to further demonstrate his skills.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kin replied, getting pumped as well. She vanished from her place, in front of the boy with a hunch, and reappeared behind Sakura, grabbing a fistful of the girls pink hair. "Look at this beautiful hair," Kin says condescendingly. "Maybe if you Leaf Kunoichi cared more about your skills as a Shinobi, rather than your appearance, you girls might actually make decent ninjas."

Sakura took Kin's moment of distraction to pull a Kunai out of her weapons pouch. "You know? You talk too much," she spoke smugly, still believing she had the upper-hand.

"Kin on the other hand, was not phased by the knife. "What do you think you're going to do to me with that? Stab me. In case you have not yet realized, the fact that I'm holding your hair, means I can control your actions." Kin demonstrates her point by yanking Sakura's hair backwards, causing her body to jerk backwards as well, as she lets out a small cry of pain.

Still remaining confident, Sakura spoke up once more, saying: "Like I said before. You talk TOO MUCH." She surprises Kin by not using her Kunai to attack her, but to cut her hair free from the ravenette's grasp.

"I have to admit, I was not expecting that. Maybe there is something ninja like about you after all. No matter, it won't make any difference," Kin replies to Sakura's shocking action. Finishing with a kick to the now shorter haired Kunoichi's back, propelling her forwards and into the ground.

Zaku chose this moment to begin his attacks as well. Walking up to Sakura's limp form, he extends his arms towards where her body lay, and proceeded to blast her backwards into the tree that she was resting against, not five minutes ago. "Seriously, you should just give Sasuke to us, we'll kill him, and be on our way. No further harm need be done to you," he threatened walking up to Sakura, somewhat menacingly.

"No way! That's not going to happen! Man, why did his have to happen. What a drag," Shikamaru, who up until this moment, had just watched the scene unfold in front of him says, lazily.

"Yeah! No one hurts my Sasuke!" Ino yells, hotly, revealing herself to the sound Genin as well.

Choji, on the other hand, was a bit more hesitant to join the fight than his group mates were. "Uh, guys? Are we really doing this right now?! I mean you saw what that Zaku guy did to the mud dome. Are you absolutely sure this was a wise decision?" He tried to reason, but failed spectacularly.

"Choji, don't be such a baby," Ino berated her portly teammate.

"Plus there is no point worrying about it anymore. It's to late now. We've already revealed ourselves," Shikimaru replies to his cowardly teammates questioning of their sanity.

"Great... more kids," the bandaged sound Nin replied to the new arrivals, clearly annoyed with the situation. "Zaku! Let's finish them." He tried to move, and soon realized his body would not listen to his mind's commands. "What's going on? Why can't I move my body?!"

"Shadow possession Jutsu! Success!" Shikamaru announced, finishing the hand signs for his family's signature move. "Sakura is right, you know? He said getting the rest of the groups attention. "You guys really do talk too much."

Ino decide to also use their moment of distraction against them. Lifting her hand up in seal, she exclaims: "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Then her body falls forward, seemingly lifeless. Kin notices a bit to late. Turning her head towards the girl, right as Ino's spirit took control of her body. Speaking from within Kin's body, "you guys better leave," Ino says beginning her threat. "I'll let her body go, once you are a far enough distance away. If you don't follow my orders, I'll kill her, right now," she finishes explaining, holding up one of the dark haired girl's Senbon, against her neck.

Interesting, thought the sound genin with the hunch on his back. The pineapple haired kid can control my body with his shadow. And the girl can send her spirit out to possess other people's bodies. So it is quite possible that without the release of the jutsu, the girl will die along with the body she is possessing. "Zaku," he said, grabbing the attention of the only member of his team who wasn't being controlled. He was about 80% sure he had everything figured out.

"What Dosu!?" Zaku replied angrily.

The boy now known as Dosu responded with, "kill Kin," effectively confusing his partner.

"What! Why!?"

"Just do it!" He commanded, aggravation laced in his tone. Without further questioning, Zaku rushed over to Kin's body, Kunai in hand, poised to strike.

Ino barely had enough time to block the attack using the Senbon she had previously held against the female target's neck. She was appalled with the action the boy took. "You would kill your own comrade!?"

"OF COURSE! She means absolutely nothing to us," was Dosu's heartless reply. "Plus if she dies without you releasing the technique, you'll die as well," Dosu expounded on his own sick reasoning for his less than immoral actions of wanting to kill off one of his partners.

Dammit! How did he figure out my bluff? "Release!" She shouted having no other choice but to let go of her hold on Kin's body. She definitely did not want to die. Her spirit flew back into her own body, that was resting lifelessly in Choj's arms. After a few seconds, Ino stood up, at a loss for what to do next.

Shikamaru released his shadow possession on Dosu, also stumped as to what their next move would be.

"Now! Does anyone else want to try to be a hero? Dosu asked no one in particular. It was just in case someone else decide to jump into the fray. "No takers? Good. Zaku," he said, grabbing the boy's attention, once more. "Grab Sasuke, and let's get this over with."

"With pleasure," Zaku replies, beginning his trek to where the Uchiha lay unconscious on the ground.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke's body vanished from sight. Everyone was confused, and started looking around, seeing if they could find where the raven haired Shinobi had gone. The boy reappeared next to his ruffed up teammate, asking: "Sakura, Who did this to you?" There was a malicious undertone to his voice, when he asked her this.

The spiky haired ninja wasn't bothered by it, however. He answered smugly with, "I did!"

Once again, Sasuke vanished from sight, this time reappearing on a tree branch. Zaku tried to blast him out of it, but the boy was gone, before he could land the attack. This process continued a few more times, Sasuke getting closer, each time he reappeared. The final time he left peoples vision, he showed up behind Zaku, pulling the boy's arms behind his back.

"What the hell!?" Zaku shouted, no longer able to move freely.

"You seem to be extremely proud of these arms of yours," Sasuke says, from his position behind Zaku.

Now that he wasn't moving all over the place, the ninja present could see strange dark black markings covering Sasuke's face and arms.

What the? Why would Lord Orochimaru want us to kill Sasuke if he had given him the curse mark!? This doesn't make any sense, Dosu mused.

Sasuke followed his statement by placing a foot on the sound Genin's back, pressing him forward, while continuing to pull his arms backwards.

At this point, Zaku was on his knees, crying out: "Let me go! Please," he begged not being able to endure the strain being put on his bones. The leaf Genin ignored him, and continued to press his foot into Zaku's back, until a snap was heard throughout the clearing. The noise felt thunderous in volume, thanks to the silence that filled the area. All that could be heard for the longest time, was Zaku's agonizing howls of pain.

Sasuke!? What happened to you? Why are you acting like this. Sakura's thoughts were cut short, when she heard Sasuke speak again.

"I can feel the overwhelming power radiating throughout my body. With this power, no one will be able to beat me. Not Even Naruto."

As if he was responding to the challenge, Naruto chose this moment to wake up. He looked around for a bit, trying to understand where exactly he was, and what was going on. Turning to his teammate," Sakura? What happened after I fell unconscious," he asked.

Her only response was to look straight past him. Naruto followed her gaze, and was instantly aware of what was going on. Zaku was in tears on the ground. It was obvious to anyone paying attention, that his arms were broken.

That was most likely the loud crack I heard before I woke up, Naruto thought. He focused his eyes back on Sasuke, and was not at all surprised to find the boy glaring at him. "What do you want, Sasuke?" He asked, calmly. Even though he had a feeling, he already knew the answer to that question.

"Fight me, Naruto! Right here, right now," Sasuke demanded loudly, confirming Naruto's hunch.

"Not a chance in hell, Sasuke. What you need to do right now, is CALM DOWN! Before you hurt anyone else," Naruto warned.

Sasuke did not appreciate Naruto's reply at all. "Fight me, you coward! No using your Hiraishin Seal Mark on me either. I want a real fight."

"I said: No!"

It was immediately apparent that that was not the answer Sasuke desired. Launching forward, he pulled his arm back, and threw a punch at Naruto's face. The blond dodged, easily sidestepping the Uchiha. Refusing to give up, Sasuke kicked his foot out, in an effort to possibly catch him off guard. Naruto saw this coming and was able to grab his foot.

Naruto is crazy! Is he really taking Sasuke on in the state he is in, right now, Sakura thought as she looks on at what she assumes, will be a one-sided battle. He is going too be killed.

What is that idiot doing, Shikamaru thought, still not completely comprehending what was happening, in the moment.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, warning in his tone. "Calm down. I don't want to fight you."

Of course you don't want to fight him. You'd lose, Ino thought. She considered what happened on graduation day, but decided it was a fluke. Naruto could not possibly fight Sasuke on equal terms. Sasuke is just too strong.

Sasuke twisted his body, aiming a kick towards Naruto's head. The boy's opponent caught the second foot as well. Recognizing the tactic as the one the Uchiha used on their Sensei during the bell test, Naruto took the opportunity to twist his wrist, grabbing Sasuke's ankles, using them to slam the boy into the ground, head first. Sasuke's body went limp, almost instantly.

Everyone there, could not be more shocked, even if a giant building suddenly fell out of the sky, or a humongous creature showed up. Even with the power Sasuke seemed to exhibit, it was still nothing for Naruto.

"Naruto? How in the hell did you-" Ino asked, at a loss for words.

"All I'm going to say is, the me you knew at the academy, was not the real me. We'll just leave it at that," he replied.

Shikamaru was flabbergasted, and wanted to know more. "But why would yo-"

"I said no further questions!" Naruto snapped. He really did not want to deal with this, right now.

Sasuke, who thought this was the perfect moment to catch Naruto distracted, launched at him from behind. Naruto however, remained vigilant, even during the mini conversation. As if proving what happened at graduation wasn't a fluke, like Ino believed, Naruto grabbed his arm, threw him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground once again. Just like he did on that day, a month or so ago.

Sasuke decides to use a substitution with a nearby rock, and run at Naruto, once more. This time, he tries to drop kick the leaf ninja. Right before Sasuke's foot could connect with his back, the blonde disappeared. The raven haired boy ended up landing exactly where his foe stood, only a second ago. He started looking all around him, trying to pinpoint where Naruto would come at him from.

The Uchiha continued searching for what felt like forever, when he was suddenly caught off guard by several Kunai and Shuriken flying at him from all directions. He saw a shadow pass above him. Thinking it Was Naruto, he put his hands in the tiger seal Shouting: "Kaiton: Gokakayu No Jutsu!" A massive fire ball, 10xs the size that Sasuke could usually pull off, thanks to the curse mark, blew out of his mouth, straight into the air.

Knowing he would try this, Naruto threw one of his Hiraishin Kunai into the flame, towards Sasuke's location. The Uchiha stood still on the ground, looking up, waiting to see the damage his attack had no doubt done to his rival. He was caught off guard, once again, when he noticed a metallic shine, coming through the fire ball. It was too late for him to react. Naruto appeared right above him, plowing his body, legs first, into Sasuke's head. The Uchiha ended up being pinned on the ground. He was confused. What happened to all the weapons that were flying at him? The it clicked. It had to be a Genjutsu. But when did Naruto find time to focus his chakra into my body?

"Are you happy now, Sasuke!?" Naruto asked, interrupting said Uchiha's thought process. "We fought! Now CHILL OUT ALREADY!"

Everyone of the Shinobi around them, were not only amazed by Naruto's skill, even Sakura, and definitely Ino. But they also were starting to worry, as it seems the longer this goes on, the more angry Naruto became. It was evident by his tone. Which got darker, and darker, each time he spoke.

Still, Sasuke refused to give up. He pulled out a concealed Kunai, and thrusted upwards towards Naruto's gut. Anyone there would think Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto.

This time, Naruto was the one caught off guard. He seriously thought Sasuke would stop now. He was an idiot. Sasuke was never going to give up. The Kunai plunged into his stomach, stabbing straight through to his back. He fell from his position on top of Sasuke, on to the ground, dark crimson blood, flowing from the wound, even with the Kunai still embedded.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **There it is guys. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been slowly writing this chapter on paper each day, during school. Let me how I did on the fight scenes. Those are the parts I usually worry about the most. I hope this long chapter makes up for the long pause. And I hope it was everything you guys wanted.**

 **P.s. I'll be editing my earlier chapters to match the format I use now. So if you get notifications regarding those chapters, that is why. I'll try not to take as long next time, but no promises. I recently started my SRP (Senior research paper) So I need to focus on that, in order to graduate.**

 **See you later.**


	15. Chunin Exams Pt 3 Preliminaries

Sasuke watched as Naruto fell off his body. He was practically lifeless. The blonde even began to puke up blood. Everyone witnessed the glow fade from Narutos skin as his eyes fell shut. The mysterious black markings began to recede from Sasukes body into the curse mark on the back of his shoulder.

"Sasuke? What have you done!?" Sakura screamed in panic, thinking her crush had just killed their other teammate.

"I-I-I. I don't know? I don't know what came over me. I was just suddenly filled with this rage. I couldn't control it," Sasuke replies staring down at his hands. The mark on his back began to pulsate, causing the raven immense pain. He fell down clutching his shoulder.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura was really starting to worry about the danger the curse mark posed on the Uchiha.

"It's this damned mark that the snake bastard placed on me. It makes it extremely difficult to be even the least bit active." The torture ceased. "I think I'm okay for the moment. Let's-"

he was cut off by the sound of shallow breathing behind him. The group returned their focus back onto the blond Genin. It looked like he was trying to stand up.

"Naruto. You're alive!" Ino exclaimed happily with a relieved expression

He ignored her and vanished from all their views. One second later he returned, looking even weaker than before. As if that was even possible. "Sas-Sasuke. Take these." Naruto reached into his pockets and handed the Uchiha both of the necessary scrolls to complete the exam. Plus there was also a few extra ones that he received from his clones.

Sasuke took them from the blonds arm with a shocked expression shown on his face. "Naruto, where did you even get the-"

He was cut off one again when Naruto fell to the ground with a thump.

"Naruto! Come on, get up moron!" Ino yelled a furious expression on her face. "I mean it Naruto this isn't funny any more!" Her expression morphed from angry into panic, when the boy didn't react. "Guys we need to get him help right. Like right now!" She'd never seen anyone die before, and she didn't want to believe, that that was what was going on with her fellow blond classmate. Even if he could be a real nuisance sometimes. It's not like she hated the boy, or anything. Ino turned to her pineapple haired partner for an idea. "Come on Shikimaru. You're smart. What should we do?"

Ino's question brought the boy out of his shocked stupor. "The tower is only a few miles from here. Our best bet is bring Naruto there so the medic nin can help him." He turned toward the raven. "Sasuke will you allow us to take one of your teams spare scrolls?

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go already!" Sasuke replied getting impatient with the situation. The longer they stood talking the less of a chance they had to save Naruto.

Time skip (Chunin Tower)

"There is nobody here," Choji realized. "Now what do we do."

Shikimaru surveyed the area, confirming Choji's statement. "Well, we might as well open the scrolls.

Sasuke layed Naruto on the ground and the boys head lulled to the side, Blood was still leaking out of his wound, staining the tile floor. The raven along with his pink haired teammate both to out one of the scrolls and rolled them open onto the floor, in front of the blond.

There was a puff of smoke, and then in its place, Iruka sensei appeared, one foot on each scroll. "Hey guys. I am proud to see you made it this far." He looked around but didn't see his favorite student anywhere. "Say where is Naruto?"

The question caused everyone else in the room to looked down sadly. Sasuke and Sakura stepped apart, revealing the lifeless blond on the ground behind them.

Irukas countenance immediately changed from happy to fearful, as he ran and knelt down towards the blond. "Naruto!" He turned towards the remaining Genin. "What happened to him."

Sasuke looked overcome with guilt.

"Sasuke why does Naruto have a fatal stab wound in his stomach?" The teacher asked slowly, warning in his tone, if he did not like the answer he was given.

The boys only reply was to pull out the blood stained Kunai from his weapons pouch.

Anger took over the Senseis expression. "What did you do!?"

In one of he rarest moments in Sasukes life, he was actually truly afraid of what someone could do to him. "It was an accident. I swear!. There was this guy who had some creepy snake like qualities, He ambushed us and bit me on the neck." Sasuke pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the curse mark to Iruka. "I fell unconscious, and woke up some time later with this ominous power coursing through me. All I remember is being extremely angry and abnormally strong."

"Okay, but how does that explain the condition Naruto was in?" Iruka asked not seeing the connection between the two events.

"I challenged Naruto to a fight, thinking I was strong enough to fight him now. He refused so I kept coming at him, only to be bested at every turn. He pinned me down eventually, thinking I was satisfied for the time being, and I took that moment to surprise him with a Kunai. I stabbed him through the gut and then he fell off my body. Then we brought him here so he could get help from the medic nin."

"But no one was even here. So we decided to see what would happen if we opened the scrolls." Sakura finished for her crush.

"Is this true?" Iruka asked the other team.

"Totally, we saw the whole thing." Ino answered "Can you hep him sensei?"

"No." He answered scaring them, before he continued. "But I know who can." He picked up the blond, carrying him in his arms. As he passed Sasuke, he turned towards the boy. "I'm disappointed with you Sasuke. I never thought you would let you bitterness and ego get to a point where you would willingly harm a comrade."

Sasuke pushed down his guilty feelings for the moment. "What's going to happen. Is he going to be okay."

"I hope so." With that said Iruka vanished in another puff of smoke, taking Naruto along with him.

An uncomfortable silence came over the group.

"Now, what do we do?" Choji wondered. "Do we just open our scrolls."

"We might as well." Shikimaru replied. "There's nothing else we could really do at the moment.

Team 10 unraveled their scrolls and Asuma showed up. He explained the message in both the scrolls and informed them of the rest rooms they can use as temporary living quarters, until the 3rd exam.

Both teams separated and went to their respective rooms to rest and wait for any information concerning Narutos condition.

Team 7s room

Sasuke layed down in when of the beds while Sakura took a shower and did what she could to fix her hair. Just so it doesn't look too lopsided. "Man. What a day." She spoke to herself in the mirror. "I can't believe Naruto was able to beat Sasuke, even with the added strength of that weird mark." She sighed. "I really should stop doubting him after all this time, seeing what he could do. I guess I'm just stubborn. I didn't want to admit that I was wrong about him the entire time. But I still don't understand why he was faking it the entire time. I mean what's the point. Plus it's not like he will just tell me. Especially now. He's barely even alive for goodness sakes." She slammed her fist into the sink. "Dammit! I hate not knowing anything. Why couldn't it actually have been true. Why couldn't he just be stupid and pathetic like we all thought! If that was the case, this never would have even happened." We probably would have died in Wave if it wasn't an act though, she added as an afterthought.

Her mini rant / self realization over with, Sakura exited the bathroom. "Sasuke you can take a shower now, if you want.

The Uchiha chose to ignore her, opting to glare up at the ceiling instead. What kind of ego-centric asshole tries to murder their only friend to prove his strength. Sasuke was pissed at himself. True to his thoughts he realized Naruto really was his only friend. Yeah he had his fan club. But that was all superficial. They didn't know anything about him, or what it was like to be all alone. Naruto did understand. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke began to open up to the boy. Now he's fighting for his life, if he's even alive. Way to go Teme. Sasuke thought, referring to himself with Narutos nickname for him. Well old nickname, he realized.

Ever since Naruto started acting like his true self, he didn't act out immaturely and call Sasuke names anymore. To be honest, he sort of missed it. It gave him that sense of challenge and rivalry in their friendship, Now Naruto is far above him, and he doesn't feel the need to prove it to anyone. So the rivalry is only one sided now. Stupid Dobe! Making me act this way.

Sasuke got up from the bed and entered the bathroom, without a word to Sakura.

 **Team 10s room**

"I hope Naruto's is going to be okay." Ino remarked, coming out of the bathroom adjusting her sleeves.

"We all hope he's okay Ino, not just you. Since when do you care about Naruto anyway?" Shikimaru questioned.

"Yeah didn't you hate him like all the other girls in class?" Choji was also curious about the new development.

"I never hated him," Ino defended. "I just thought he was annoying is all. Even that may change if what Naruto says about the boy we know was a lie turns out to be true."

"Well let's look at the facts." Shikimaru began listing things off on his fingers. "1) Naruto claims he was faking it, and that his personality was an act. 2) We've seen him annihilate Sasuke in a fight without breaking a sweat twice now. Once after graduation and then an a couple hours ago. 3) He doesn't appear to act out immaturely and irrationally when angered, if the way he dealt with Sasuke was any indication. So I think it's safe to say he was telling the truth."

"There was also the time in the first exam room, remember," Choji spoke up, reminding them of when Naruto took care of those sound Genin the day before.

They all thought back to their first encounter with the sound Genin. Just like Choji said, Naruto had dealt with all three of them before anyone could even attempt to pull anything.

They all could now agree. Without a doubt, Narutos original personality was a fake. Even Sakura, although quite begrudgingly.

 **4 days later**

"The second stage of the Chunin exams is now over," Sarutobi began explaining to the group of contestants, audience members and Chunin proctors and officials. Unfortunately there is far too many contestants left. So we will have to hold some preliminary matches before we commence with the 3rd exam. We have 21 contestants, so if anyone is willing to give up their spot, that would be quite helpful.

"I'll do it," kabuto says shocking the entire arena with his hand raised. "I can always try again next year.

"Good. Now we have an even number. There are 20 fighters left. So there will be exactly 10 matches. These battles will determine who moves onto the final exam. Shall we begin. Mitsubishi Sensei! Would you come up here please."

A Jonin with a Senbon in his mouth walked up behind the professor. He looked pale and sickly. and had quite the coughing fit. "Thank you, lord Hokage." He says bowing to the older man, before coughing once again. "The preliminary matches will commence immediately. Would all of the remaining contestants please make your way up to the balconies, and the computer will chose the line up for the first match."

The genin did as instructed and waited for the computer to match up the fighters.

"The first match will be between," the proctor began. The computer stopped randomizing. "Sasuke Uchiha, of the leaf village and Youri shiniko, also from the leaf village."

Sasuke left the balcony and headed down the steps toward the arena. Across the way, another leaf Genin who had to be at least 15 with a mask covering his face jumped over the railing and landed In the center of the arena. He was kind of show boaty in Sasukes opinion. But the ravens mind was conflicted by his desire to prove his strength, and thoughts of how Naruto was doing. Last he saw the blonde, the boy was healing albeit slowly. But at least it was something. Kakashi says Naruto should be fine by the end of the second exams five day period. He pushed those thoughts out of his head, and decided to focus on his fight.

"Are both fighters ready," the proctor asked looking towards both genin. They both nodded. The Jonin made a downward gesture with his hand. "Hajime!"

As soon as the fight began. Sasuke jumped back and activated his Sharringan. Youri rushed forward and aimed a kick towards Sasukes stomach. Thanks to the Genins special eyes, the enemy Genins movements slowed down and became predictable. Sasuke blocked the kick with his arm, and shoved the teen back.

Under his mask Youri smirked. His plan went exactly the way he wanted it to go. Youri kept repeating the process of throwing fakes that Sasuke would block with either his arms or his legs. It was slow at first, but eventually, Sasuke noticed that he no longer had as much energy as he should.

What was happening. He barely had to do anything in this fight so far. Yet his energy levels had dropped significantly.

"Hahahah," Youri laughed. "You fell for my little stunt, Uchiha brat." The laugh escalated into a dark chuckle that chilled Sasukes bones.

"What are you talking about? What stunt?"

"Surely you have noticed it by now," Youri says, mocking the boy. "Or did you not find your sudden lack of strength shocking."

"So you are the cause of this!" Sasuke yelled, outraged. His Sharingan eyes blazing their dark crimson color. But how did he do it, the raven wondered.

"Every time your body made contact with mine, you grew weaker," Youri began hearing Sasukes silent question. "The reason for this is simple. Chakra absorption." He smirked under his mask once again."

What. How did he absorb his chakra was it a jutsu. No there were no hand signs formed. So if it's not a jutsu. Then what could it be.

"Seeing the perplexed look on Sasukes face, Youri decided to explain. "It's quite simple really. Much like the classic chakra control techniques where you focus chakra into certain parts of your body to accomplish a specific task, like standing on water or sticking to trees. However instead of focusing on pushing chakra out of your body, you instead focus on directing the chakra into your body. If done right, it is possible to absorb the impact energy. And as we all know the energy is created from our chakra. This technique is simple yet deadly."

So if the longer Sasuke fights him, the more his energy is drained. "Then all I need to do to win is finish you off quickly." Sasuke removed his weights, and in a blur of speed, he appeared behind Youri and kicked him into the air. The raven haired genin vanished again, reappearing behind a now airborne Youri. He restrained his opponent with both arms and brought them spiraling toward the ground. Right before impact however, the Uchiha let go of the teen and flipped over so that his feet would land first and not his head.

A huge puff of smoke and debris filled the arena before it cleared, revealing a sweating and panting Sasuke, and an unconscious Youri.

"The winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha," Mitsubishi announced, with a glance toward the raven, who was struggling to just stay standing.

Just then the curse mark flared, sending Sasuke to his knees with short shallow breaths. The boy reached over and clutched his shoulder where the pain was most prominent. A whirl of leaves revealed Kakashi Sensei sanding behind the boy. Then the sensei vanished with Uchiha along side him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out in worry seeing her crush vanish before her very eyes.

"He's okay Sakura," a voice called out from behind her. The rookie 12 all turned around after hearing the familiar voice. It was Naruto standing in the door way. He had his newer attire that they were still getting used to. The only difference was that instead of a shirt under his jacket, there was only bandages. Other than that he looked perfectly fine. Looking at him you never would have guessed that he almost died 4 days ago.

"Naruto your okay!" You look better than okay actually. How are you feeling!" Ino shouted barraging the blond boy with questions about his condition.

He let out a soft chuckle. "I'm fine Ino. In fact never better." He answered in an attempt to ease all their minds. "Anyway, Sasuke just went with Kakashi so they could deal with the curse mark that the snake bastard gave him." Naruto explains his previous statement, hoping to take the attention off of himself. He walked up to the railing glancing at all of the genin. "So what's been going on in my absence?"

"There holding preliminary matches before the third exam," Shikamaru explained. "Apparently there is to many contestants left. So they have to thin us out even more. It's a real drag, you know," the boy finished his explanation with his simple phrase that told people he didn't really give a crap about what was going on.

"Everything is a drag to you Shikamaru," Ino retorted. "Why did you even become a ninja anyway if all you'd ever like to do is sleep or cloud watch?" She put her hands on her hips and shot him a judgmental stare, not unlike the one his mother usually gives him.

"Simple. I need the money. This was the most financially profitable job I could take on. It's a nuisance, but it pays the bills. That's good enough for me."

"Anyway," Naruto speaks up, changing the topic. "Sasuke won his match. So who's up next?"

"Well if you brats would shut up over there!" The proctor says, shooting them a look of average KI for a Jonin of his caliber, sending shivers down the kids spines, except Naruto of course. He stopped glaring at them. "We can continue."

The machine started randomizing again before stopping on two names. "And the match up is... Shikamaru Nara, of the Leaf Village, and Kin of the sound.

 **All the following battles are the same as canon:**

 **Kin and Shikamaru**

 **Shino and Zaku**

 **Gaara and Lee**

 **Temari and Tenten**

 **Neji and Hinata**

 **Kankuro and The other guy. (I don't remember his name)**

 **Dosu and Whoever he fights.**

"Good effort Tenten." Naruto says supporting his friend as she walks back up to the balcony. "If only the match-up wasn't completely in her favor due to her being a wind type. I know you would have easily defeater her." He gave her a huge smile. "After all, you are the best weapons specialist I Know." He shot her his foxy grin and turned back towards the arena, ready for the next match. It was Neji and Hinata and by the end of it, Naruto wasn't sure whether he wanted to beat Neji to a bloody pulp, or comfort Hinata. He choose neither and watched as the medic nins carried the blunette away on a stretcher.

"Next up Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village. V.S. Ino Yamanaka of the Leaf Village." Mitsubishi announced, once again after the computer stopped randomizing.

"Hah you're so going down forehead!" Ino bolstered.

"No way. You're going down Ino-Pig." Sakura retorted.

"Not likely pinky," Ino retaliated.

"Would you both just shut up," Naruto fumed. "You two are giving me a freaking headache. Just go down there and fight already." He pulled Sakura to him and whispered lightly in her ear. "Remember Sakura, your earth Jutsu is a perfect shield against attacks. Even spiritual ones," he reminded hoping she would get the hint. It wasn't cheating he was passing information that he had learned onto a fellow ninja.

"Uhm.. Yeah thanks for the reminder. I guess," Sakura replied before absentmindedly traveling down to th arena.

"Are both fighters ready to begin?" The proctor asked. The two girls nodded. "Hajime!"

Right of the bat, Sakura removed her weights and launched a hard punch into Inos face, easily knocking her back 10 feet. Refusing to relent, the pinkette ran forward and unleashed a chain of punches into Inos side and stomach. The only break Ino got to catch her breath was after Sakura exhausted most of her energy.

The blonde took this chance to perform her families special Jutsu. She formed her hands into a triangle aiming at Sakura who was to busy gasping for air to notice. "Ninja art!"

Sakura lifted her head after hearing this. Once she realized what was about to happen, she panicked. She was way to tired to move her body. If Ino was successful, she would force her to forfeit. Suddenly it clicked in her head. The thing her teammate was trying to tell her. She hoped she had enough Chakra left to defend herself.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino yelled

"Earth Style Mud Dome Jutsu," Sakura yelled out, whilst performing the necessary hand signs as fast as she could.

Inos spirit jumped out of her body and lunged towards Sakuras. It looked like the pinkette was doomed. But then the dome formed in front of Sakuras head just in time to block the blonde. Her Spirit instead bounced off the dome and up toward the ceiling where it proceeded to bounce around the beams a bit.

Inos body lay completely still in a kneeled position. The dome disappeared and the proctor began counting down from "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1." He finished counting and turned towards the barely conscious kunoichi. "The winner is Sakura Haruno."

A few minutes later Ino returned to consciousness with the news that she lost the fight. Sakura, being the immature brat that she is, threw it in the blonde girls face that she lost. She continued to brag about how Ino never had a chance, until Naruto wacked her in the back of the neck, knocking her out.

"No one likes a sore winner Sakura," he lamented. "Good job Ino. You did your best, and that's all anyone could ask for.

"Thanks Naruto!" The girl gave him a small smile, before heading back towards her group.

The proctor spoke up again. "The final matchup is Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf Village. V.S. Kiba Inazuka of the Leaf Village.

This got Narutos attention. "Of course I have to fight Dog Boy," Naruto announces, seeing if he could egg Kiba on.

"What do you mean of course you have to fight me!" Well that was easy.

"No offence. But I wanted a little bit of a challenge. Fighting you will be like a walk in the park." Naruto smirked. "If you know what I mean."

This arose a few snickers of laughter from the rest of the rookie 12 and even Kakashi. But he knew how to hide it.

"Why you little-"

"Kiba if I may be so bold. If you are so convinced that you will be a tough match," Shino began. "Then just go down there and prove it."

"Yeah. I'm going to show you who's the top dog around here!"

"Oh by all means please go ahead and be the dog. Just don't go sniffing my butt as you chase it down there." With that said, Naruto vanishes in a blur of orange and reappears in the center of the arena.

"Arrgghh! Let's go Akamaru." Kiba jumps over the railing and lands a few feet away from Naruto.

"Are both fighters ready to begin." They nod. "Hajime"

"So you think you're hot stuff huh?" Kiba lashes out at Naruto taking his dog off his head and setting him on the ground.

Naruto flashes his trademark grin. "Well, I try."

"Yeah well we will see who's laughing in about thirty seconds." Kiba retorts hot headedly.

"Watch, and you'll see. I won't even have to move an inch from this spot."

"Get ready Akamaru. Man beast clone." Akamarus form changes into Kiba. "Man Beast ultimate taijutsu! Fang Over Fang!" Both Kibas begin spiraling towards Naruto from both sides at breakneck speed. True to his word, Naruto doesn't make any attempt to dodge the attack.

"What is he doing!?" Ino exclaimed. Doesn't he know that if he's hit with that attack it'll be over.

The audience watched, completely enthralled as both Kibas honed in on Narutos location. A blast of smoke shot out from the Clones as they impacted with Naruto. Once it cleared, everyone could see that Naruto was completely unharmed and he still hadn't moved from his spot.

"What the- How the heck are you still just standing there. My jutsu should have destroyed you."

"Gee I don't know," Naruto says getting into his thinking pose. He snapped his fingers, having an idea. "Maybe you should try again. Try to aim this time, okay boy." Naruto chuckled at the pissed off look on Kibas face.

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with me Naruto!" Kiba threatened.

"Oh boy. I quiver with fear," the blonde replied, immense sarcasm in his tone.

Kiba attempts to do the same attack once more, and ends up getting the same result.

"What the heck is going on here. I'm sure my attacks are being aimed right at him. Yet he is untouched." Kiba growls with frustration. The dog boy pulls out a small red pill from his pocket and tosses it into his canine partners mouth.

"Oh gee. I am sorry you'll have to resort to your little food pill handicap. At least this way you might be able to actually hit me this time." Naruto continues to goad Kiba. He knows there is more to the genin than meets the eye. The blond was confused as to why Kiba was holding back against him. He thought it was made fairly obvious early on, that nothing but the boys best would be able to possibly challange Naruto.

"Alright. But remeber, you asked for it Naruto. Akamaru, let's kick it up a notch." He tossed the canine another food pill. Akamarus form changed from being a small pup to a fully grown beast. Then his fur turned red.

"Sorry, Kakashi. But this is the end for your little golden boy," Kurenai boasted to the silver haired Jonin. "He is just no match for KIba and Akamarus brutal drill combo.

"Well, we will soon see. I wouldn't count Naruto out so easily though," the Jonin replied actually showing a little enthusiam for once.

Kiba readied his attack for the third time. Within a second, him and Akamaru blasted off from their positions in the ring. Both of them zeroing in on Naruto's location.

With his head down toward the ground, no one could see the smirk that was displayed on the boys face. Finally he shows his full power, Naruto thought. Sadly however, it's still not enough. Right as the pair was about to collide into Naruto, he shot both hands out, taking the full brunt of the impact, effectively stopping them in their tracks. This increased force created a huge shock-wave that blasted throughout the stadium, kicking up a huge cloud of smoke that blurred the action for the audience.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone was bewildered to see Naruto still standing in the center of the ring. The only difference is he was holding both Kiba and Akamaru in the air by their fist and paw. "Now that's what I was looking for," the blond exclaimed. Too bad it took so long." He smirked once more at the look of shock on every-bodies face, but more particularly the look of utter amazement on Kiba's face. "Well, I think were done here."

Before anyone could wonder what Naruto meant, the blond started to spin incredibly fast, before letting his captives go flying into the walls on opposite sides of the stadium, the impact being great enough to knock his opponents out cold leaving mini craters in the walls.

The crowd was silent for the longest time. No one could believe what just happened. He really did just defeat Kiba without moving from the spot, just like he said he would.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki," The proctor proclaimed.

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura and Ino praised from the stands.

"Way to show Kiba who's boss," Choji congratulated.

"The third Hokage appeared in the center of the stadium ready to speak. "With the conclusion of this match, the preliminairies are officialy over. You all have a month to train and rest up. In that time we will be sending word of the finals to the neighboring villages. Go and train in whatever way necessary to get your strength up. As you know these exams are to demonstrate villages military strength. You are all dismissed.

 **To be continued**

 **Sorry it took so long. I have been really busy lately. I've been holding down two jobs, and recently moved out last month. So I am barely home anymore, and what little time that I am home, I like to rest. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was everything you hoped for.**


End file.
